Un passé pour notre futur
by Caromadden
Summary: Une langue étrangère… Une lumière bleue… Une immense douleur… et un Voldemort adolescent…. Mais où est donc encore tombée Alysson Potter. HPLV
1. Prologue

**_Un passé pour notre futur. _**

**__**

_Bonjour à tous. Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment à jour avec mes autres fics, mais comme j'avais l'idée, je l'ai écrit. Cette histoire ne sera pas très longue je vous l'assure. Mon père m'a coupé l'Internet alors disons que j'avais plutôt beaucoup de temps pour imaginer des histoires. J'aime bien celle-ci même si je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire beaucoup de chapitre. J'espère tout de même que vous l'aimerez. _

**_Dislamer : _**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

**_Couple :_** Et bien, voici un HP (Version fille) X Tom Riddle.

**_Résumé :_** Une langue étrangère… Une lumière bleue… Une immense douleur… et un Voldemort adolescent…. Mais où est donc encore tombée Alysson Potter. (HP/LV)

**_Prologue _**

Alysson Potter était une jeune fille comme les autres. Enfin, pour les sorciers, elle était source d'espoir et pour les moldus chez qui elle vivait, l'adolescente n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts émeraude, trouvait que cette année qui allait bientôt ce terminer, avait été totalement comme les autres. Elle était en danger, elle apprenait de nouveaux sortilèges et elle sauvait la vie d'autre personne. Rien ne sortant de l'ordinaire nous dirait-elle. Pourtant, en ce milieu de 4ième année, la jeune fille ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Draco Malefoy ne semblait pas décidé à lui laisser un moment de répits, entre leurs combat hebdomadaire. En plus, la Gryffondor avait vu sa relation avec son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley, ce détériorer à un point tel que l'adolescente ne voulait même plus être dans la même pièce que lui. Tout avait commencé quand son nom était sortit de la coupe de feu, la nommant ainsi quatrième championne du tournoi des trois sorciers. Certain pensait qu'elle avait voulu encore plus d'attention, d'autre croyait qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec sa nouvelle nomination et que la personne qui l'avait inscrite ne lui voulait rien de bien. Par contre, son meilleur ami Ron, n'avait pas apprécié le fait d'être encore dans l'ombre de sa célèbre amie et s'était laissé dicter par la jalousie, entraînant de son côté, Hermione Granger, la dernière personne du fameux trio. Suite au triomphe de la jeune Alysson, face à un dragon, les deux autres Gryffondor étaient revenu pour s'excuser et l'adolescente les avait accueillit à bras ouvert. Au cours de l'année, elle apprit que le rouquin avait maintenant décidé de l'avoir comme petite amie pour pouvoir être admiré. L'héritière des Potter lui avait donc fait face pour avoir des explications et depuis, aucun des deux ne voulaient se parler.

« Alysson ? » s'écria une voix avec un accent Russe.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le champion de Dumstrang, qui venait de l'appeler.

« Oui, Viktor ? » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune homme eu l'air un peu déstabilisé face à la bonne humeur de l'adolescente et lui fit signe de le suivre près de la forêt interdite. Alysson haussa les épaules et le suivi en se questionnant.

« Je sais que toi et Hermione, vous ne vous parlez plus, mais est-ce que tu saurais si elle aurait parlé de moi par hasard ? »

La rouge et or du retenir un gloussement et prit le Russe dans une étreinte fraternel.

« J'ai en effet entendu dire qu'elle apprenait le Russe pour pouvoir converser avec tes parents, quand ils pourront ce voir. »

La brune eu un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

« Probablement à votre mariage qui sait ? »

Viktor eu à son tour un sourire avant de lui embrasser le front.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, chère Alysson. »

Avec un petit rire, l'adolescente se colla contre le garçon, avant de l'entraîner vers le château.

« Tu serais probablement encore à la bibliothèque à chercher des moyens d'approcher Hermione. »

Avant que le Russe ne puisse répondre, un bruit venant de la forêt ce fit entendre et les deux adolescents se tournèrent d'un bond, leur baguette pointée. En silence, ils cherchèrent la source, mais une voix ce fit soudainement entendre, chantant dans une autre langue. Une lumière bleue s'approcha à toute vitesse de la jeune Potter, qui tenta de se protéger avec un bouclier de protection. Elle sentit une chaleur intense sur elle et se mit à hurler sans pouvoir se retenir. Un mal de tête sembla lui ouvrir la tête et elle se mit à griffer sa cicatrice dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur. Alysson sentit finalement la douleur s'en aller et ne pu que cligner des yeux, devant un monde flou, avant de perdre connaissance.


	2. Nouvelle époque

**_Un passé pour notre futur. _**

**__**

_Bonjour à tous. Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment à jour avec mes autres fics, mais comme j'avais l'idée, je l'ai écrit. Cette histoire ne sera pas très longue je vous l'assure. Mon père m'a coupé l'Internet alors disons que j'avais plutôt beaucoup de temps pour imaginer des histoires. J'aime bien celle-ci même si je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire beaucoup de chapitre. J'espère tout de même que vous l'aimerez. _

**_Dislamer : _**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

**_Couple :_** Et bien, voici un HP (Version fille) X Tom Riddle.

**_Résumé :_** Une langue étrangère… Une lumière bleue… Une immense douleur… et un Voldemort adolescent…. Mais où est donc encore tombée Alysson Potter. (HP/LV)

* * *

**_Nouvelle époque ? _**

« Monsieur Capstick, combien de fois vous ai-je dis de ne pas enlever les bandages qui sont sur votre bras ? Vous ne faite que détruire mon travail et la douleur restera plus longtemps si vous ne suivez pas mes conseils. » S'écria une femme que l'adolescente ne reconnaissait pas.

« Je suis désolé, madame Newton, mais ça gratte. » Répondit une voix légèrement honteuse.

Fronçant les sourcils, Alysson ouvrit lentement les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Déboussolé, l'adolescente observa la salle avant de percevoir un mouvement près d'elle.

« Enfin réveiller miss. »

La jeune Potter ne fit qu'acquiescer lentement, avec crainte que sa voix ne fonctionne pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ce passait. Pourquoi ce n'était pas Pompon qui était à son poste ?

« Je suis Madame Newton, l'infirmière de Poudlard. Je dois avouer mon petit que vous nous avez tous fait une peur bleue. »

L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un mot ne sorte, avant de recevoir une fiole de potion dans la main.

« Prenez ceci, vous devrez vous sentir plus réceptif. Je vais prévenir le directeur de votre réveil. »

Sans rien dire de plus, la femme partit dans son bureau, pendant que la jeune fille buvait la potion. Elle entendit un toussotement, venant du lit à côté et tourna la tête pour rencontrer deux yeux bleu.

« Est-ce que tu es nouvelle à Poudlard ? Parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. » Lui dit le jeune homme à qui appartenait les yeux.

En ce demandant dans quel monde parallèle, elle était tombé, Alysson se racla la gorge.

« Je ne me souviens pas, désolé. » Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils à nouveau.

Elle se souvenait d'une douleur horrible et ensuite plus rien. Avant de pouvoir entrer en profondeur dans ses pensés, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser passer deux hommes.

« Bonjour jeune fille, je suis le directeur Armando Dippet et voici le professeur Albus Dumbledore. »

Ouvrant grand les yeux Alysson observa celui qui devait être Dumbledore et se figea d'horreur en reconnaissant une version plus jeune de son directeur. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu avec ce physique et c'était pendant sa deuxième année, dans le journal de Voldemort. Voyant le regard inquiet que lui lançait le directeur de l'époque, l'adolescente lui fit un petit sourire avant de le saluer.

« Je m'appelle Alysson Po… » Elle s'arrêta subitement. Si elle était bien dans le passé comme semblait l'avoir compris son cerveau, il valait mieux qu'elle donne un autre nom.

« Potier. Alysson Potier, monsieur. »

L'homme acquiesça lentement et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Je viens de la France, mais j'ai grandit avec ma grand-mère en Angleterre. »

Albus lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

« Je.. Je ne me souviens plus très bien ce qu'il c'est passé pour que j'arrive ici, mais nous étions attaqué par Grindelwald. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard ensemble avant que le directeur lui annonce que le professeur Dumbledore allait lui expliquer ce qui allait ce passer. Il les quitta ensuite, après avoir promit à l'adolescente de faire de son mieux pour retrouver sa grand-mère.

« Je comprend donc que vous êtes sorcière, puisque vous nous avez parlé du mage noir. »

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête, en cherchant sa baguette magique près d'elle.

« Diana doit avoir mis vos effet personnel dans le bureau à vos côté. »

Alysson lui fit un petit sourire et ouvrit le tiroir pour prendre sa baguette, ignorant le reste.

« Je crains que nous devrons vous achetez d'autre vêtement, puisque ceux que vous portiez à votre arrivé semblent avoir été presque totalement brûlé. »

L'adolescente se mordilla les lèvres avant de baisser les yeux.

« Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je n'ai pas d'argent. »

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, les yeux pétillant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas miss Potier, nous allons pouvoir nous arranger. Maintenant que ceci est dit, j'espère que vous voulez bien entrer comme étudiante à Poudlard. »

L'adolescente ouvrit grand les yeux et acquiesça vivement.

« Bien. Nous allons donc nous rendre aux chemins de Traverse pour pouvoir vous acheter le nécessaire et ce soir vous serez présenté aux autres élèves et professeurs. »

Alysson regarda ce qu'elle portait et capta le rire du professeur de métamorphose. Il lui tendit un uniforme de l'école et sortit en fermant les rideaux, pour lui permettre de se changer. L'adolescente alla le rejoindre, après avoir mit son nouvel uniforme. D'un coup de baguette, elle replaça ses cheveux et suivi Dumbledore hors de l'école. Dans le parc, il lui tendit une chaussette propre et dès qu'elle l'a toucha, la sensation de crochet ce fit sentir.

« Vous pouvez vous sentir chanceuse, puisque pas plus tard que la semaine passée, le portoloin pour ce rendre sur le chemin de traverse était une chaussette sale. Vous n'imaginez pas les plaintes que nous avons reçu des pauvres personnes qui ont du le prendre. »

Alysson cacha le rire qui l'a prit et pu voir le sourire satisfait du professeur Dumbledore.

« Direction, Fleury & Bott » S'écria-t-il joyeusement.

Dans la libraire, la jeune fille prit tous les livres nécessaire à sa quatrième année et eu un sourire en entendant Albus lui proposer de prendre d'autres livres plus intéressant si elle le voulait. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite chez l'apothicaire pour prendre les ingrédients de potion qu'elle devait se procurer et finirent par un tour chez Madame Guipure. Ils retournèrent finalement à Poudlard avec sa nouvelle valise renfermant tout ses achats. Regardant les couloirs, Dumbledore attendit avec elle devant les portes de la Grande Salle. En entrant dans la salle, l'adolescente fixa son regard vers l'avant où elle pouvait apercevoir le choixpeau magique. Elle entendit des murmures sur son passage, mais la petite voix du choixpeau la rassura quelque peu.

« Tiens, une voyageuse du futur. Miss Potter, je vois que vous êtes avide de faire vos preuves, »

Alysson arrêta brusquement de respirer et supplia le choixpeau de ne pas l'envoyer à Serpentard.

« Dans le futur j'ai peut-être obéi à tes caprices, mais à cette époque, je vais bien faire ce que je crois nécessaire jeune fille. Tu seras donc à SERPENTARD ! »

Avec un regard déboussolé, la jeune fille se dirigea vers sa nouvelle table, sous les applaudissements des élèves de Serpentard. Elle s'assit à une place libre et eu une légère grimace en voyant le blond à ses côtés.

« Alexander Malefoy » Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Alysson Potier » Murmura-t-elle en la serrant, repensant à ce qu'il c'était passé pendant sa propre première année.

« Celui à ta gauche c'est Maximilien Black. » Continua le blond sans vraiment ce préoccuper du regard que l'adolescente lui avait jeté.

Elle fit un geste à Maximilien et se tourna finalement vers la nourriture qui venait d'apparaître. Pendant le repas, elle écouta les remarques que Malefoy disait à propos de certains élèves, mais restait le regard fixé vers le jeune homme en face d'elle. Il ne semblait pas du tout ce préoccuper de la jeune fille où encore des autres élèves à sa table et lisait un livre tout en mangeant. Heureusement pour Alysson, le repas prit finalement fin et le professeur Dumbledore se rendit à la table des verts et argents.

« Monsieur Riddle, pouvez-vous montrer le chemin de la salle commune à notre nouvelle élève ? » Demanda-t-il au jeune homme qui lisait.

L'adolescent ferma son bouquin et se leva en acquiesçant. La jeune fille se sentait mal à l'aise face à la version adolescente de Voldemort, mais en même temps elle semblait intriguée.

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger. » Dit-elle au jeune homme pendant le trajet.

Il haussa simplement les épaules.

« Je suis préfet, ce n'est que mon rôle. »

La nouvelle Serpentard eu une grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Tom eu un léger sourire moqueur, mais le cacha rapidement.

« Je m'appel Tom Riddle. »

« Alysson Potier, comme l'a dit le directeur à mon entré. »

Il lui donna ensuite le mot de passe et lui montra le chemin de son dortoir, avant de partir rapidement. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle ressentait. Dans un sens, elle ne voulait pas être près de lui, mais dans un autre, la version adolescente de Voldemort l'intriguait au plus haut point.

« Il est préfet…Merde, c'est l'année du Basilic » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en montant les escaliers pour rejoindre son nouveau dortoir.


	3. Tom et Alysson

Un passé pour notre futur.

Bonjour à tous. Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment à jour avec mes autres fics, mais comme j'avais l'idée, je l'ai écrit. Cette histoire ne sera pas très longue je vous l'assure. Mon père m'a coupé l'Internet alors disons que j'avais plutôt beaucoup de temps pour imaginer des histoires. J'aime bien celle-ci même si je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire beaucoup de chapitre. J'espère tout de même que vous l'aimerez.

Dislamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Couple : Et bien, voici un HP (Version fille) X Tom Riddle.

Résumé : Une langue étrangère… Une lumière bleue… Une immense douleur… et un Voldemort adolescent…. Mais où est donc encore tombée Alysson Potter. (HP/LV)

* * *

**_Tom et Alysson _**

La première journée de la jeune Alysson Potier ne fut pas de tout repos. Entre les murmures des autres maisons sur le fait que c'était plus qu'étrange qu'elle débarque en plein la journée après qu'une jeune fille fut retrouvée morte et les cours où elle était jumelé avec Alexander Malefoy, l'adolescente ce prit à ce demander ce qu'elle devrait faire pour avoir une année normal. Elle pensa à son époque, où Viktor devait s'inquiéter et où les jumeaux Weasley, devaient l'attendre pour essayer les nouvelles farces et attrapes qu'ils avaient préparés.

« Tu sembles perdu dans tes pensés » lui murmura un jeune homme, avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé près d'elle.

« Bonsoir Tom » Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« À quoi pensais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils face au visage pâle de l'adolescente.

Elle lui jeta un regard avant de le plonger dans le feu crépitant.

« Au futur. »

Il eu un petit sourire moqueur.

« Et où penses-tu être dans le futur, Alysson Potier ? »

La jeune fille haussa lentement les épaules et eu un regard triste.

« Encore à Poudlard. À me battre pour ma propre survis. »

Tom Riddle n'avait pas compris pourquoi, il voulait avoir l'attention de la nouvelle. Il était vrai qu'elle était mignonne avec ses cheveux noir et ses yeux vert, mais comme il ne ce laissait pas dicter par le sexe et qu'il ne connaissait pas l'amour, il savait donc que ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans le parc du château, il semblait délaisser quelques peu la carapace qui lui servait à se protéger, du moins, il l'a délaissait quand il était face à cette fille.

« Oh, d'accord. »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant qu'un sourire éclaire son visage.

« Moi je crois que je serai devenu un puissant sorcier et que je retrouverai mon père. »

L'adolescente eu une grimace en entendant ses paroles.

« Je suis sûr que tu réussiras tout ce que tu voudras, Tom. »

Sans plus, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et se rendit dans son dortoir.

« Alysson ! Tu as entendu les idioties qu'on dit sur toi dans l'école ? » Lui demanda Susan Green, une de ses camarades de chambre.

« En effet et je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'ils peuvent dire comme truc. » Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire avant d'aller ce coucher dans son lit.

Susan était une jeune fille blonde avec un œil bleu et un œil brun, qui avait été d'une gentillesse à tout épreuves avec Alysson. L'adolescente n'aimait toujours pas le fait d'être à Serpentard, mais en voyant les personnes qui l'entouraient, elle ne trouvait plus que c'était un cauchemar.

La jeune Potter vu les semaines défiler à toute vitesse et adorait maintenant cette époque. Malgré le fait que la guerre faisait rage à l'extérieur de Poudlard, la jeune fille ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Alexander Malefoy avait fini par arrêter de parler des élèves des autres maisons et était maintenant vraiment devenu un ami plutôt marrant de l'adolescente. Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Tom Riddle, qu'elle trouvait moins sombre que ce qu'elle pensait. Maximilien, quand à lui, passait un peu moins de temps avec elle que le jeune Malefoy, puisqu'il sortait avec Susan, mais était rapidement devenu un de ses meilleurs amis.

Alysson entra dans la bibliothèque et eu un sourire en trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait, ou plutôt, la personne qu'elle cherchait.

« Tommychou à la crème caramel, tu sais que je t'aimeeeeee ? »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil moqueur en la voyant faire et lui prit la main.

« Ma chère et tendre, je le sais bien ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le nombre de fois que je me le répète la chance que j'ai pendant la journée. » Répondit-il avec un geste de la main théâtral.

L'adolescente eu un petit rire et prit le livre que le Serpentard lisait avant son arrivé.

« Tiens, mais c'est justement de ça que je voulais te parler. » Dit-elle en pointant le livre.

Elle lui fit un regard séducteur, avant de pouffer de rire ne pouvant plus se retenir.

« Tu m'aides en potion, Ô votre génialissime cerveau ambulant ? »

Il l'a tira par le bras pour qu'elle tombe assis sur lui et avec un sourire charmeur, il lui reprit le livre des mains.

« Mais bien sur que je vais t'aider. Ce n'est pas tout ce que je fais à chaque fois que tu as potion ? »

La jeune fille prit un air boudeur, mais eu un rire quand Tom se mit à la chatouiller.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Ce prof est tortionnaire ! J'aurais jamais cru voir pire que le professeur qui me l'enseignait avant, puisqu'il est difficile à battre, mais celle la est encore pire !»

« Alysson, cette tortionnaire comme tu dis, est la meilleure maître en Potion d'Europe. »

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est compétente que je dois l'aimer puisqu'elle semble toujours sur mon dos. »

Avec un petit rire, Tom la serra contre lui.

« Bon allez, maintenant dit moi de quel potion il s'agit. »

Elle lui fit un merveilleux sourire et lui pinça les joues, comme le faisait Marge à Dudley.

« Quelle chance que tu sois un an plus vieux. » Dit-elle en gardant son air de tante folle.

Il roula des yeux et prit le manuel de potion dans le sac de la jeune fille, avant de le lui tendre.

« La potion et vite avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Rapidement, l'adolescente ouvrit son livre et tourna les pages.

« C'est le Pousse-os que nous devons faire et j'avoue que la troisième partie demandé, m'a rendu dans un état près de la folie ! »

« Juste la troisième partie ? » Demanda-t-il moqueusement.

Alysson lui tira la langue.

« Oui, puisque j'ai réussi à faire la potion sans problème avant ça et que j'ai déjà écrit les 50 centimètres demandé sur les effets. »

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille pour la relever et se leva à son tour en serrant dans son sac ses effets scolaires.

« Puisque c'est juste ça, allons dans le laboratoire pour la concocter cette fameuse potion. »

Dans les couloirs, plusieurs personnes s'arrêtèrent de parler pour les regarder passer.

« Mon dieu ! Le héro des Serpentard avec mon immonde personne. » Murmura Alysson en suivant les regards.

Avec un rire, Tom entoura les épaules de la jeune fille de ses bras pour la rapprocher de lui.

« En faite, je crois que c'est simplement un truc du genre : Tom Riddle avec une fille ? Impossible ! Moi qui croyais que ce mec était gai. »

L'adolescente pouffa en roulant des yeux.

« Toi tes airs solitaires en ont fait jasé plus d'une. »

Tom gonfla le torse, pompeux.

« Tu oublies mon joli minois. »

La jeune fille lui donna un léger coup dans l'estomac.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas totalement irrésistible mon cher. »

Il haussa un sourcil et observa le couloir dans lequel ils étaient maintenant. Ne voyant personne, il l'appuya doucement contre un mur de pierre et s'approcha d'elle.

« En êtes-vous sûre, miss Potier ? »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir et fronça légèrement le nez.

« Hum… En effet monsieur Riddle. Je crois bien en être sûre. »

Il eu un petit sourire charmeur et approcha encore plus son visage, sentant la respiration de l'adolescente.

« Vous croyez ? Je me dois donc d'augmenter les léger doutes que vous avez. » Murmura-t-il avant de capturer les lèvres de la jeune fille dans un doux baiser.

Alysson se laissa aller, pendant qu'une petite voix dans son esprit lui répétait que c'était Voldemort qu'elle embrassait. Lentement, Tom recula son visage pour l'observer et passa une main dans la chevelure brune de la Serpentard.

« Et maintenant ? Vous croyez ou êtes sûre ? »

Elle eu un petit sourire.

« En ce moment je ne crois pas et je ne suis sûre de rien. En faite, je commence à croire que vous êtes réellement irrésistible. »

Sans rien dire, le jeune Riddle l'embrassa à nouveau tendrement. Elle ouvrit les lèvres, l'autorisant à entrer et elle sentit la langue du brun cherchant sa jumelle. Un bruit de conversation ce fit entendre et Tom s'éloigna à regret de l'adolescente. Alysson lui prit la main et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire pour finalement faire la potion qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain.


	4. Futur et vérité

_**Un passé pour notre futur.**_

Bonjour à tous. Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment à jour avec mes autres fics, mais comme j'avais l'idée, je l'ai écrit. Cette histoire ne sera pas très longue je vous l'assure. Mon père m'a coupé l'Internet alors disons que j'avais plutôt beaucoup de temps pour imaginer des histoires. J'aime bien celle-ci même si je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire beaucoup de chapitre. J'espère tout de même que vous l'aimerez.

Dislamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Couple : Et bien, voici un HP (Version fille) X Tom Riddle.

Résumé : Une langue étrangère… Une lumière bleue… Une immense douleur… et un Voldemort adolescent…. Mais où est donc encore tombée Alysson Potter. (HP/LV)

_**Futur et vérité**_

« Miss Potier, pourrais-je vous parler ? » S'écria la voix du professeur après son cours de métamorphose, quelques semaines plus tard.

Elle acquiesça et fit signe à Alexander de l'attendre près de la classe avant de se diriger vers Dumbledore.

« J'ai cru voir que vous vous étiez considérablement rapproché de monsieur Riddle. » Commença-t-il en plaçant des livres sur le coin de son bureau.

Alysson fronça les sourcils face à ce commentaire.

« En effet monsieur, même si ceci est totalement personnel. »

Le vieil homme soupira lentement avant de lui jeter un regard.

« Je suis conscient d'entrer dans votre vie privé, miss Potier, mais je vous conseillerais de faire de votre possible pour éviter d'être mise en lien avec monsieur Riddle. »

L'adolescente prit un regard froid, avant de poser ses mains à plat sur le bureau.

« J'aimerais que ceci soit clair professeur. Les personnes que je fréquente ne vous regarde pas. De plus, je crois mieux connaître Tom que vous, alors dès maintenant vous allez enlever votre nez de mes affaires ainsi que celle de monsieur Riddle et allez faire votre boulot de prof sans rien de plus. »

Elle partit alors profondément en colère. Alysson ne savait pas exactement ce qui avait fait de Tom le seigneur noir de son présent, mais elle comptait bien profiter du gentil Tom tant qu'elle le pouvait. Heureusement que le cours de métamorphose était le dernier de la journée car sinon elle n'aurait probablement pas pu tenir les autres. Alexander fronça les sourcils en la voyant autant enragé, mais ne posa pas de question, la suivant jusqu'à la salle commune. Dès qu'elle aperçu son petit-ami près de la cheminée, son regard se fit plus doux et plus triste. La jeune fille ne savait pas combien de temps elle resterait dans le passé, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, puisque partir voudrait dire quitter Tom. Elle s'approcha lentement du fauteuil où était assit le Serpentard et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Tom. Elle appuya son front contre le dos du jeune homme et soupira lentement. Il tourna la tête et elle releva les yeux. Avec un sourire, il l'embrassa tendrement avant de la faire venir à l'avant du canapé pour l'asseoir sur lui.

« Tu sembles contrariés. » Commença-t-il la voix douce.

« Dumbledore » Fut la seul réponse qu'il reçu.

Il eu un froncement de sourcil avant de poser son visage dans le cou de l'adolescente.

« Aly, ne laisse pas cet imbécile ruiner notre petite soirée. »

Elle ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres de son petit-ami lui donner un baiser dans le cou et eue un petit sourire.

« Tu nous as préparé une soirée ? » Questionna-t-elle avec les yeux pétillants.

« En effet ma belle. Je vais t'emmener à un endroit où je n'ai jamais emmené personne. » Dit-il d'un ton séducteur.

La jeune fille s'approcha pour lui donner un baiser, auquel il répondit immédiatement. Il se leva ensuite avec elle dans ses bras, avant de la déposer par terre et de l'entraîner vers la sortie.

Alysson fronça les sourcils en les voyants se diriger vers les toilettes des filles. Elle savait où il l'emmenait, mais tenta un peu d'humour.

« Tu n'as peut-être jamais emmené de fille dans les toilettes, mon chou, mais moi personnellement j'y vais à tous les jours. »

Il eu un petit sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'allons pas passer notre soirée dans les toilettes. »

Devant le lavabo qui devait ouvrir le passage pour la chambre, Tom sembla tout à coup craintif.

« Alysson, je ne te l'ai jamais encore dit, mais je t'aime vraiment. »

La jeune fille l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tom, rien ne pourra m'éloigner de toi, alors relax maintenant. »

Elle lui prit la main, qu'elle serra en guise de support. Comme il ne semblait pas encore prêt à donner le mot de passe, l'adolescente se colla contre lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime aussi Tom Marvolo Riddle. » Siffla-t-elle en fourchelang.

Le Serpentard ouvrit grand les yeux en l'entendant parler la langue des Serpents, mais siffla finalement pour ouvrir le passage. Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans la chambre des secrets, il se tourna vers elle avec un regard interrogateur.

« Je ne savais pas que tu parlais Fourchelang. »

L'adolescente haussa les épaules avec un regard triste.

« J'ai reçu les pouvoirs d'un mage noir après qu'il ai tenté de me tuer. »

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres, voulant lui poser d'autre question.

« Vas-y Tom. Je sais que tu te questionnes en ce moment. »

Il lui montra la serviette par terre et le panier de pique-nique et se laissa tomber sur le sol avant qu'elle ne s'asseye entre ses jambes.

« Comment as-tu su que je le parlais aussi ? » Demanda-t-il lentement en la serrant contre lui.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse un moment, avant de tourner son regard triste vers lui. Elle posa une de ses mains sur la joue de Tom et lui caressa lentement les lèvres.

« Il y a beaucoup de chose que je sais sur toi. » Commença-t-elle avant de soupirer.

« Avant toute chose, tu dois me promettes que tout ceci resteras un total secret. »

Voyant le malaise de sa petite amie, Tom alla jusqu'à le lui promettre sur sa magie. Elle eu un petit sourire, avant de ce détendre quelques peu.

« Ironique tu ne trouves pas, que nous allons avoir un énorme secret entre nous et le tout dévoiler dans la chambre des secrets. »

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

« Je ne sais pas ta vie en entier, mais je sais que ta mère est morte en te donnant naissance. Que ton père vous a abandonné toi et ta mère quand il a su qu'elle était une sorcière. Que tu as grandit dans un orphelinat moldu horrible et que tu es celui qui a laissé sortir le basilic avant mon arrivé. »

Il ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, voyant qu'elle connaissait assez bien sa vie en effet.

« Je sais aussi que tu as dans l'idée de tuer ton père si tu le retrouve et que tu feras tout pour te venger de ceux qui ton élevé. »

Elle se colla encore plus contre lui, les yeux pleins d'eau.

« Tu deviendras sombre Tom et tu chercheras la vengeance. Tu seras la crainte du monde sorcier pendant de nombreuse année, avant qu'une petite fille de un an ne te laisse qu'à l'état d'esprit. Ensuite tu essayeras de retrouver un corps et malgré le fait que je ne connais pas la suite, je crois que tu le trouveras après près de 14 ans en esprit. »

Le jeune Riddle sentait son cœur battre beaucoup trop rapidement pour son bien, mais voyant Alysson en train de pleurer, il garda un air calme.

« Tu viens du futur. » Murmura-t-il plus comme une constatation que comme une question.

L'adolescente acquiesça lentement, tout en évitant le regard de son petit copain.

« Aly ? Dit moi la vérité. Es-tu la petite fille ? »

Levant son regard vers lui, la jeune Potter acquiesça à nouveau. Sans perdre une seconde, Tom l'a serra fortement dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Je suis désolé Tom. » Murmura-t-elle en s'accrochant aux bras de son amoureux.

« Mais voyons ma puce, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser ! »

Après quelques minutes, Alysson s'endormit contre le Serpentard, qui lui caressait les cheveux en repensant à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

« Depuis le début tu savais ce que j'allais faire et tu m'as quand même laissé une place dans ton cœur. » Dit-il en soupirant.

Quand la jeune fille se réveilla, elle sentit Tom lui caresser le bas du dos et elle se cala un peu plus contre le torse de son petit copain.

« Bon matin ma princesse. » Lui murmura une voix avant de l'embrasser contre la tempe.

Elle eu un petit sourire et prit une bonne inspiration pour bien sentir l'odeur du jeune Serpentard à ses côtés. Ouvrant les yeux, elle observa un peu la pièce avant de froncer les sourcils. Ils étaient dans une chambre plutôt chaleureuse d'une couleur verte. Elle pu remarquer un tapis blanc sur le plancher et elle se tourna vers Tom, un regard interrogateur.

« Nous sommes dans ma chambre. » Répondit-il à sa question muette.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de la main libre du préfet. Elle soupira de contentement en nichant son nez dans le cou du plus vieux.

« Tu sais que je t'aime. » Dit-elle d'une voix légèrement embrumer de sommeil.

L'adolescent eu un sourire heureux et continua à lui caresser le dos, silencieusement. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à profiter de leurs bien être dans les bras de l'être aimé. Tom soupira en entendant un coup à sa porte de chambre et embrassa sa petite amie avant d'aller répondre.

« Je suis désolé Tom, mais nous cherchons Alysson. Le directeur voudrait la voir. »

« Merci Maximilien. » Répondit Tom avec un sourire avant de refermer la porte.

« De quoi penses-tu qu'il veut me parler ? » Demanda la jeune fille les sourcils froncés.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et la regarda observer ses vêtements. Elle eu un grand sourire et se tourna vers le garde robe de Tom pour prendre une de ses chemises blanche et un pantalon de sport. Elle se mit en sous-vêtement sans aucune gêne avant de commencer à mettre le jogging vert.

« Tu devrais te mettre comme ça plus souvent. » Murmura le jeune Riddle avant de lui mordiller le cou.

« Tu veux dire habillée avec tes choses ? » Répondit-elle joueuse.

Le plus vieux eu un léger grognement suivi d'un petit rire.

« J'adore quand tu te dévêtis devant moi. » Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Alysson mit rapidement la chemise et donna un petit baiser sur le nez de Tom avant de prendre une brosse à cheveux pour arranger ses cheveux. Quand elle eu fini, elle enroula ses bras autour du jeune homme et il l'embrassa langoureusement.

« On ce retrouve dans la grande salle. » Lui dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce rapidement.

Dans le couloir qui la rendait devant la gargouille, elle sentit la chemise qu'elle avait sur le dos et eu un grand sourire heureux. Elle avait eue peur que ce qu'elle avait révélé à Tom la nuit d'avant vienne tout changer dans leurs relation, mais au contraire, ils semblaient encore plus s'aimer puisqu'ils savaient le temps compté.

« Animagus » Dit-elle avant de monter les escaliers.

Avec un petit rire, elle se dit qu'au moins les mots de passe n'étaient plus à propos de sucrerie.

« Entrez, miss Potier ! » S'écria la voix du directeur avant qu'elle n'ai pu frapper à la porte.

Il lui montra un siège pour qu'elle s'assoit et elle attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

« Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai appelé. Tout d'abord, je veux vous dire que les professeurs sont fiers de votre travail en classe et espère que vous ferez pareil pour les examens qui commence lundi. »

La jeune fille acquiesça avec un sourire, tout de même contente d'elle.

« Pour ce qu'il est de cette été, miss Potier. Nous n'avons toujours pas pu retrouver trace de votre grand-mère. C'est donc avec plaisir que je vous propose de passer l'été à Poudlard si vous le voulez. »

Alysson ouvrit grand les yeux et le remercia profondément, acceptant par le fait même la proposition.

« Vous pourrez quitter l'enceinte de l'école, mais je demande tout de même à être averti. Si vous avez quelques choses à me dire à ce propos, vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir dans mon bureau. »

En entrant dans la grande salle, Alysson semblait rayonner et elle se dirigea immédiatement vers Tom et lui fit un énorme sourire.

« Nous allons pouvoir nous voir cette été beau brun. » Dit-elle en riant.

« Tu restes à Poudlard ? »

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire, avant de se figer.

« Mais toi tu vas devoir retourner à l'orphelinat. » Murmura-t-elle tristement.

Tom tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant.

« Ce n'est pas grave Aly, puisque je pourrai te voir souvent. »

« J'espère que les épreuves de potion seront moins difficile que les classes que nous recevront par elle. » S'écria la voix d'une jeune fille plus loin à la table.

Alysson eu un sourire moqueur.

« Tu vois bien mon chéri que je ne suis pas la seul à trouver que la prof exagère dans ses cours. »

Le Serpentard roula des yeux et écouta les autres élèves de cinquième parler des BUSE qu'ils auraient à passer dès le lundi suivant, essayant d'oublier qu'il devrait retourner à son mauvais traitement bientôt.


	5. Nagini la sauveuse

_**Un passé pour notre futur.**_

Bonjour à tous. Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment à jour avec mes autres fics, mais comme j'avais l'idée, je l'ai écrit. Cette histoire ne sera pas très longue je vous l'assure. Mon père m'a coupé l'Internet alors disons que j'avais plutôt beaucoup de temps pour imaginer des histoires. J'aime bien celle-ci même si je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire beaucoup de chapitre. J'espère tout de même que vous l'aimerez.

Dislamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Couple : Et bien, voici un HP (Version fille) X Tom Riddle.

Résumé : Une langue étrangère… Une lumière bleue… Une immense douleur… et un Voldemort adolescent…. Mais où est donc encore tombée Alysson Potter. (HP/LV)

**_Nagini la sauveuse _**

Alysson eu une moue boudeuse en voyant que Tom avait presque toute la semaine d'examen, sans presque aucun espace libre.

« Mais c'est que je vais m'ennuyer de toi. » Lui dit-elle, coucher dans le lit du Serpentard.

Il prit son sac de classe et lui fit un sourire avant de s'approcher d'elle.

« Je sais, mais disons que tu aimeras encore plus les moments qu'on passera ensemble. » Murmura-t-il, en ce penchant sur le lit pour l'embrasser.

Elle lui tira la langue quand il quitta la pièce et soupira lentement avant de nicher son nez dans l'oreiller de Tom. Un bruit la fit sursauter et elle sortit immédiatement sa baguette pour la pointer vers l'armoire.

« Par Salazar ! » S'écria-t-elle en voyant un petit serpent tentant de sortir de sa coquille.

Alysson l'encouragea en fourchelang, sachant qu'il valait mieux laisser faire l'animal. Elle lui caressa la tête, avant de regarder l'heure et de jurer puisqu'elle allait être en retard. D'un bond, la Serpentard se leva et mit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin dans son sac de cours. Elle regarda dans l'armoire pour prendre son uniforme qu'elle avait déposée là et la mit rapidement. Alysson se figea à la porte en entendant le serpent l'appeler **« Maman »**

**« Est-ce que tu crois être assez forte pour te tenir à mon bras ? »** Demanda-t-elle au jeune serpent, avant de la prendre et de sortir de la chambre à toute vitesse.

Plus tard, quand Tom entra dans la chambre après son examen de botaniste, il pu voir la brune, jouer avec un petit serpent.

« Salut ma belle. » Lui dit-il quand elle tourna son regard vers lui.

**« Papa ? »** Demanda le serpent en regardant la jeune Serpentard.

Alysson eu un petit rire avant de confirmer à la petite bestiole que c'était bien son papa.

« Où as-tu trouvé ce serpent ? » Questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune fille lui donna un baiser avant de lui faire un énorme sourire.

« Dans ta penderie mon chou. »

Les yeux de Tom s'ouvrirent en grand et il sauta presque dans les airs.

« Enfin !!!! Merci ma belle ! C'est grâce à toi j'en suis sûre ! »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

« Grâce à moi ? »

Le Serpentard alla prendre le serpent dans ses mains et lui gratta la tête gentiment.

« Mais bien sûre. J'ai trouvé l'œuf dans la chambre des secrets et il ne pouvait éclore que si le détenteur ressentait un fort sentiment. »

L'adolescente lui fit un grand sourire.

« Est-ce que le fort sentiment pourrait être de l'amour, monsieur Riddle ? » Demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

Il l'embrassa passionnément en réponse.

« Je ne crois pas qu'un autre sentiment m'aurais fait cet effet là ce matin. » Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle eu un petit rire.

« Je ne crois pas que la colère ait été là, en effet. »

Il plissa les yeux avant de lui tirer la langue.

« Tu crois que je devrais l'appeler comment ? » Questionna-t-il en regardant le petit serpent.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mon chéri. Pour l'instant tu me laisses des choix ? »

Tom se coucha dans le lit et laissa l'adolescente se coller contre lui.

« J'aimerais bien l'appeler Nagini. » Murmura-t-il avant de lui embrasser le dessus de la tête.

Alysson gloussa en entendant le nom.

« Alors, ma chère Nagini, je crois que tu vas vivre très longtemps ! »

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

« Et pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu sais de Nagini ? »

La jeune Potter lui fit un sourire moqueur.

« Oh, mais moi je ne sais rien d'elle. J'ai juste eu un rêve à propos de ton toi futur au début de l'année et tu avais un joli serpent du nom de Nagini. »

Tom eu un petit regard dégoûté.

« Je sais que nous n'en avons jamais vraiment reparlés, mais si tu retournes à ton temps, tu crois que nous serons encore ennemi ? »

Alysson soupira avant de s'asseoir par-dessus Tom qui avait la tête sur les oreillers. Elle approcha son visage de celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait et lui caressa la joue d'une main.

« Je t'aime Tom, mais j'ai quand même peur de ne pas avoir le pouvoir de changer le futur. »

Le jeune Riddle plaça une mèche de cheveux de la Serpentard, derrière son oreille et lui fit un petit sourire triste.

« Et si nous faisons tout notre possible pour ne pas que tu retourne dans le futur ? Tu passeras ta vie avec moi et je ne serai pas transformé en esprit. »

La jeune Potter eu un rire face à la remarque de son compagnon, mais restait près des larmes. Nagini qui était sur l'oreiller près de Tom, sifflota un air joyeux avant de descendre du lit. L'adolescente posa sa tête contre le cœur du Serpentard et ferma les yeux.

« Ce que tu me proposes est si joli. Je souhaite, honnêtement, de tout cœur que ça fonctionne. » Murmura-t-elle sans le regarder.

Les derniers jours d'examen se passèrent très vite et malheureusement, les deux amoureux ne purent pas se voir très souvent. Alysson avait pris l'habitude de dormir dans la chambre de Tom et avait même réussi à convaincre le directeur de la laisser être dans les appartements du préfet pendant l'été. Elle regardait maintenant le Poudlard Express, prêt à renvoyer son amoureux dans l'orphelinat qu'il détestait.

« Tu vas m'écrire ? » Lui demanda le Serpentard avec un air anxieux.

« Je vais même venir te voir dès que je le pourrai. » Lui répondit-elle en retour avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il avant d'embarquer dans le train.

En soupirant, Alysson retourna à l'école en discutant avec Nagini, qui était autour de son cou.

**« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ton temps ? »** Lui demanda le serpent.

**« Je crois qu'aller à la bibliothèque pourrait me faire comprendre comment je suis arrivée ici. »** Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

**« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas repartir. » **

La Serpentard lui flatta la tête en soupirant.

**« Je ne veux pas non plus retourner chez moi, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'était ce sortilège bleu qui m'a foncé dessus. » **

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, l'adolescente eu un sourire en voyant que la bibliothécaire était déjà partie en vacance. Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers le livre de registre et chercha le résumé des livres de voyage temporel.

« Accio livre au travers du temps. » S'écria-t-elle, ne voulant pas chercher dans toute la bibliothèque.

Elle attrapa le livre en plein vol et se mit à lire rapidement le début. Durant toute sa lecture, Nagini ne fit que se plaindre qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre les caractères utilisés par les humains.

**« Regarde, ici ils disent que toutes les personnes répertorié qui ont voyagés dans le futur ou encore le passé, disent avoir entendu une voix et avoir vu une lumière bleu avant de s'évanouir. » **

**« Donc, ce serait naturel ce sortilège ? Plutôt étrange si tu veux mon avis. »** Répondit le serpent.

La jeune fille soupira en refermant le livre. Elle se frotta les yeux et referma le livre.

**« En effet, ce serait des personnes inconnu des autorités qui ferait les changements de temps. Disons que ça ne m'aide pas à savoir ce qui arrivera. » **

D'un geste de baguette, elle renvoya le manuel dans les tablettes d'où il venait et repartit vers la chambre de Tom.

_Hello mon amour ! _

_ Je t'écris déjà puisque tu me manques. D'ici quelques jours, je vais essayer de venir te faire une visite. Comme ça, tu pourras sortir de cet affreux endroit pendant au moins l'espace de la journée. Je suis allée chercher des informations sur le tu-sais-quoi. Malheureusement, je ne sais toujours pas si je pourrai toujours rester avec toi. Je t'aime fort ! À très bientôt. _

Avec un sourire, la jeune fille donna la lettre au hibou qui s'était perché sur son épaule et regarda l'heure. Elle eu un petit grognement en voyant qu'elle devait aller dans la grande salle pour dîner. Les vacances venaient à peine de commencer et déjà, elle voyait Dumbledore rôder près d'elle pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. En entrant dans la salle, elle eu une grimace en voyant la petite table ronde qui trônait dans la pièce.

« Puisque nous ne sommes que quatre dans le château et que Hagrid, le nouveau garde-chasse préfère manger dans sa cabane, je me suis dit que nous n'allons pas utiliser des tables différentes. » S'écria le directeur en la voyant regarder la table. Alysson acquiesça et s'assit à ses côtés, tout en évitant le regard du professeur de métamorphose.

« Alors, que comptez-vous faire demain, miss Potier ? » Questionna Dumbledore avec un faux sourire.

La Serpentard haussa un sourcil avant de plisser un peu les yeux.

« En faite, j'aimerais bien aller voir Tom demain. » Répondit la jeune fille en tournant son regard vers Dippet pour avoir son approbation.

Le directeur s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

« Quelle excellente idée ! » S'écria-t-il joyeusement. « Je suis content de voir que tout va bien avec monsieur Riddle. Un très bon élève. » Continua-t-il rapidement.

Avec un petit sourire moqueur à Dumbledore, l'adolescente continua d'écouter le directeur faire l'éloge du Serpentard.

Le lendemain matin, elle était prête à partir et alla retrouver le directeur dans son bureau.

« Tenez miss Potier, je vous ai préparé un portoloin qui atterrira dans une ruelle près de l'orphelinat. »

Il lui tendit un pot d'encre et lui donna aussi un plan de Londres.

« Vous allez apparaître à l'endroit où la croix est placé. Ensuite vous n'aurez qu'à suivre le chemin en rouge pour vous rendre à l'orphelinat. »

L'adolescente le remercia, avant d'observer le portoloin d'un œil intéressé.

« Savez-vous comment ceci fonctionne ? »

La jeune fille eu un air désolé avant de faire un signe de négation.

« Il existe plusieurs sortent de portoloin. Certain ont une heure précise et d'autre que nous devons déclancher nous-même. Celui-ci fait partit de la deuxième catégorie. Mentalement vous devrez compter jusqu'à trois et vous serez transporté au lieu. Quand vous voudrez revenir, vous n'aurez qu'à faire pareil. »

Elle lui fit un sourire avant de disparaître rapidement. En atterrissant dans la ruelle, Alysson du se pincer le nez pour empêcher l'odeur de la faire vomir.

« Il aurait pu choisir un meilleur endroit. » Dit-elle en grognant de dégoût.

Sortant la carte de Londres, elle suivi le chemin déjà tracé. Un point vert avançait à chaque fois qu'elle avançait. Avec un sourire, elle pensa que ce plan ressemblait à une espèce de carte maraudeur. Alysson eu une grimace en voyant l'endroit où était son amoureux et prit une grande respiration avant de cogner. Un moldu grisonnant lui ouvrit la porte. L'homme avait un ventre qu'elle pensait empli de bière et il avait un sourire mauvais. Il la regarda de haut en bas avec un regard appréciateur avant de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait. La jeune fille eu un frisson face au regard de l'homme et sentit une boule dans sa gorge.

« J'aimerais voir Tom Riddle, s'il vous plait. » Dit-elle froidement.

Le regard de l'homme ce fit automatiquement plus dur.

« Il n'y a aucun Tom Riddle ici. » S'écria-t-il avant d'essayer de refermer la porte.

Alysson plissa les yeux et mit son pied devant la porte.

« N'essayez pas de me mettre en colère parce que je peux vous jurer que je peux devenir vraiment méchante. Maintenant, laissez moi voir IMMÉDIATEMENT Tom ! » Lui dit-elle lentement de la même façon que parlait Snape devant elle.

« C'est demandé si gentiment. » Répondit le vieil homme en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Elle haussa un sourcil et entra, la démarche sec. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retourner, l'homme la frappa avec un objet dur. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, l'adolescente entendit un sifflement des moins étranges près d'elle. Essayant de bouger, Alysson s'aperçu qu'elle était ligotée à une chaise. En paniquant, elle tenta d'évaluer la situation en observant les alentour. Elle eu un sursaut d'horreur en voyant que le sifflement venait de la respiration de Tom, qui était en sang au côté d'elle.

« Tom ? Mon chéri, ouvre les yeux pour moi ! »

Le Serpentard plissa les yeux sous l'effort qu'il faisait et il fini par pouvoir la regarder.

« Aly ? » Murmura t il avant de s'étouffer.

La jeune fille jura en bougeant dans tous les sens pour pouvoir se détacher. D'un geste de l'œil, elle remarqua Nagini qui sortait d'un coin sombre.

**« Nag, essaye de me détacher ! »** Siffla-t-elle en fourchelang.

Le Serpent s'approcha rapidement et commença à gruger la corde qui était autour des poignets de l'adolescente.

« Ne t'inquiet pas Tom, je vais t'aider. » Dit-elle en sentant que la corde était sur le point de se défaire.

Elle remercia Nagini et détacha les cordes qui retenait ses jambes contre elle avant de se précipitée aux côtés du Serpentard. Alysson lui murmura des encouragements tout en passant ses mains au dessus du jeune homme, sans oser le toucher de peur de lui faire mal.

« Je suis désolé mon amour, mais je dois te bouger. » Lui dit-elle en entendant des pas s'approcher.

Elle essaya de l'emmener avec douceur vers un coin sombre et lui posa ensuite la tête contre ses genoux. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer l'homme qui l'avait assommé. Elle eu un regard empli de rage et murmura quelques mots à Nagini avant de la poser par terre. L'homme regarda la salle avant de pousser un juron en les cherchant des yeux.

« Qui est-ce que tu cherches, espèce de monstre ? » S'écria Alysson.

L'adulte sursauta avant d'avoir un regard pervers.

« Sors de ta cachette beauté. Moi, je vais te dresser. »

Il n'aperçu pas Nagini qui était maintenant près de ses pieds et la Serpentard eu un rire nerveux.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'une ordure dans ton genre pourrait me faire quoi que ce soit ? »

L'homme resta sur le pas de la porte en regardant approximativement le coin où elle et Tom étaient. Il se lucha les lèvres avec perversion.

« Disons que j'ai bien dompté Riddle, alors je crois bien avoir totalement mon pied avec toi. »

Il n'eu le temps que d'avancer d'un pas avant que Nagini lui saute dessus, planta ses crocs directement dans la gorge de l'homme. Un espèce de râlement se fit entendre pendant qu'il tentait de se déprendre de l'emprise du serpent, avant de tomber sur le sol en tremblant face au venin qui s'infiltrait dans son corps. Après quelques moments de silence, Alysson poussa un soupire de soulagement. En regardant Tom, l'adolescente se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

« Mon amour ? Je t'en pris répond moi ! »

Elle prit peur en pensant qu'il était mort, mais remarqua qu'il respirait encore. Elle lui donna un baiser en tremblant, avant de se lever lentement pour chercher la bouteille d'encre. Quand elle l'eut en main, elle demanda à Nagini de venir se mettre dans son cou avant d'entourer Tom de ses bras et d'activer le portoloin. Ils apparurent dans le bureau du directeur qui leur jeta un regard horrifié en les voyant en sang.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

« Je… Tom… L'orphelinat… L'homme m'a enfermé dans la salle où j'ai trouvé Tom. Il était comme ça quand je me suis réveillée ! »

Le directeur ne perdit pas de temps avant d'appeler Madame Newton chez elle pour qu'elle revienne d'urgence. Il fit léviter le jeune Riddle avant de se diriger rapidement vers l'infirmerie. Alysson les suivit à toute vitesse en se tenant la tête. Elle regarda sa main qui était rouge à cause du sang qui coulait de sa blessure. L'infirmière leurs ouvrit la porte et mit une main sur sa bouche en voyant l'état des deux élèves.

« Posez monsieur Riddle sur le lit. » S'écria-t-elle en reprenant son rôle d'infirmière.

Elle fit signe à la jeune fille de se coucher dans le lit d'à côté et fouilla dans les armoires pour prendre plusieurs potions. Elle en donna une à l'adolescente et bougea sa baguette au dessus du préfet avant de prendre la feuille de parchemin qui était apparu.

« Il a un poumon de perforer, ainsi que plusieurs côtes de cassés. »

Tout en lui donnant les soins, madame Newton leva son regard vers celui inquiet du directeur.

« Comment est-ce que tout ceci est arrivé ? Ce jeune homme était en parfaite santé quand il a quitté Poudlard ! »

Le vieil homme eu un regard triste.

« Je crains que ce soit les traitements de sa maison qui l'ont mis dans cet état. » Soupira-t-il.

Alysson se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

« Envoyez des aurors à l'orphelinat, monsieur. Le serpent de Tom a tué l'homme qui nous a enfermé. »

L'homme lui fit un signe de la main, voulant dire qu'il le ferait après que son élève préféré soit soigné. L'infirmière était extrêmement en colère contre ce moldu, mais tenta de ne rien montrer. Voyant que l'adolescente était en état de panique, elle lui donna une potion calmante suivi d'une potion de sommeil. Quand le jeune Riddle eu tous les soins nécessaires, elle se tourna vers l'autre adolescente pour la soignée.

« Miss Potier a plusieurs contusion au cerveau comme si elle avait été frappée à plusieurs reprise. Elle a également une cheville de cassée à deux endroits, ainsi que trois côtes. »

La femme la soigna et soupira.

« Je ne comprend pas comment elle a pu marcher jusqu'ici. »

D'un geste de la main, l'infirmière indiqua son bureau au directeur.

« Vous ne laisserez pas ce jeune homme retourner à cet endroit, me suis-je bien fait entendre ? » S'écria-t-elle soudainement.

Le directeur acquiesça avec un regard triste et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour contacter le ministère.

« Je veux que vous surveillez leurs comportements pendant quelques temps. Ils se pourraient bien qu'ils restent craintifs face aux inconnus. »

Le vieil homme acquiesça à nouveau, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour le moment. Un jeune auror arriva rapidement pour connaître l'histoire, pendant que d'autres membres du ministère étaient partit voir les lieux.


	6. Conséquence et vie future

_**Un passé pour notre futur.**_

Bonjour à tous. Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment à jour avec mes autres fics, mais comme j'avais l'idée, je l'ai écrit. Cette histoire ne sera pas très longue je vous l'assure. Mon père m'a coupé l'Internet alors disons que j'avais plutôt beaucoup de temps pour imaginer des histoires. J'aime bien celle-ci même si je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire beaucoup de chapitre. J'espère tout de même que vous l'aimerez.

Dislamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Couple : Et bien, voici un HP (Version fille) X Tom Riddle.

Résumé : Une langue étrangère… Une lumière bleue… Une immense douleur… et un Voldemort adolescent…. Mais où est donc encore tombée Alysson Potter. (HP/LV)

**_Conséquence et vie future _**

Quand Alysson se réveilla, elle pu voir son amoureux bouger dans tous les sens en gémissant. Encore faible, elle se leva en tremblotant pour se diriger vers le lit de Tom. Elle posa sa main dans ses cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Il arrêta de bouger et quelques secondes après, l'adolescent ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant pleurer et posa sa main contre la joue de la jeune fille. La Serpentard sursauta et le regarda immédiatement avant de lui faire un petit sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Le jeune Riddle se déplaça un peu dans le lit et lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Alysson entra rapidement sous les couvertures tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas blesser son petit ami.

« Tout va bien aller, ma belle. » Murmura Tom avant de lui caresser les cheveux, quand elle posa sa tête contre la poitrine du plus vieux.

Lentement, l'adolescente se rendormit un peu moins apeuré, pendant que le jeune Riddle pensait à ce qu'il allait arriver. Sans s'en apercevoir, il tomba à son tour endormit en gardant sa précieuse charge entre ses bras.

Les jours qui suivirent l'attaque restèrent brumeux aux yeux de Tom. Outre les rencontres avec le directeur et les Aurors, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, excepté rester dans sa chambre avec Alysson, en silence la plupart du temps. La jeune fille semblait plus affecter que le Serpentard, par les événements. Elle paniquait si elle n'avait pas Tom dans son champ de vision et tremblait quand quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle. Le préfet n'était pas vraiment mieux, sauf qu'il réussissait à le cacher sous un masque d'indifférence. À tous les jours, l'adolescent sortait marcher autour du lac avec sa petite amie. Lentement, ils reprenaient leurs vies normalement. Pour l'anniversaire de la jeune fille, le directeur avait convoqué le Serpentard dans son bureau pour lui proposer d'inviter des amis de l'adolescente. Tom n'avait pas été très chaud à l'idée, mais Dippet avait insisté. Le préfet était donc en train d'emmener Alysson vers la grande salle. Dès qu'ils ouvrirent les portes, un gros « surprise » se fit entendre et l'adolescente s'agrippa aux bras de son amoureux, tentant de cacher sa peur.

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à une fête, pas vrai ? » S'écria Alexander en s'approchant rapidement d'eux.

La jeune fille, qui trouvait l'adolescent plutôt menaçant se cacha derrière Tom qu'elle prit pour bouclier. En réalisant se qu'elle faisait, la Serpentard se mit à pleurer en s'excusant. Alexander Malefoy, surpris s'arrêta brusquement ne comprenant pas le comportement de son amie. Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers le jeune Riddle qui lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Rapidement, le préfet serra Alysson contre lui en lui disant qu'il comprenait qu'elle avait paniquée et qu'il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé à sa place en cas de danger. Après plusieurs paroles réconfortante, la jeune fille se calma et essuya son visage avant de rougir en voyant tous les regards qui la fixait. Les professeurs qui étaient venu pour son anniversaire la regardèrent tristement, sachant ce qu'il c'était passé au début de l'été. Se tournant vers les invités, l'adolescente leurs fit un petit sourire d'excuse avant de les remercier d'être venu. Pendant la soirée, elle sentit plusieurs fois la panique l'envahir, à chaque fois que quelqu'un était trop près d'elle. Quand le temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux arriva, elle s'assit sur Tom qui l'aida à les ouvrir. Lentement, mais sûrement, elle retrouva sa joie et remercia chaleureusement ses amis pour les cadeaux. Alexander lui avait offert une jolie cape verte avec des motifs médiévaux argent, tandis que Maximilien et Susan lui donnèrent un bon du magasin de sucrerie le plus proche. Les professeurs lui offrirent les livres qui lui seraient nécessaire pour sa cinquième année et Dippet lui donna plusieurs trucs pour serpent. Les autres Serpentard présent, lui offrir des livres de défense ou encore des livres de sortilège marrant à connaître.

Dans la soirée, les verts et argents allèrent dans leur salle commune, où Maximilien proposa une partie d'échec à la jeune fille. Avec un sourire, elle accepta. Tom alla un peu plus loin pour parler avec Alexander du comportement étrange de l'adolescente en début de soirée.

« Au début de l'été, nous avons été attaqué et disons que maintenant, Alysson a peur quand quelqu'un s'approche trop d'elle. » Expliqua-t-il en se gratta la tête.

« Attaqués !? » S'écria choqué le jeune homme.

Le préfet acquiesça lentement et fit ensuite un signe de la main à la jeune Potier qui le regardait avec une lueur de crainte dans les yeux. Automatiquement, l'adolescente lui fit un sourire tendre et retourna à son jeu d'échec. Alexander qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi elle semble avoir peur que tu disparaisses à tout moment ? »

Tom soupira en se laissant tomber dans un canapé.

« Disons qu'elle était venu pour me chercher, mais qu'elle a été assommée. Quand elle s'ait réveillée, elle m'a trouvée par terre en sang. »

Ouvrant grand les yeux, le blond regarda pendant un moment l'adolescente en silence. Il tourna finalement son visage vers le jeune Riddle et haussa un sourcil.

« Et toi, tu tiens le coups ? » Demanda-t-il, ne croyant pas l'air extrêmement calme de l'adolescent.

Tom haussa les épaules et lui fit un petit sourire.

« J'avoue ne pas trop aimer avoir beaucoup de personne près de moi, mais disons que ce n'était pas nouveau ce qui m'est arrivé. Pour Aly, je crois que justement c'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait attaquer ainsi. »

Alexander eu une grimace et lui mit la main sur l'épaule en signe d'encouragement avant de retourner rejoindre leurs amis. Dès qu'elle le vit arriver, Alysson se leva pour le laisser s'asseoir avant de se coller contre lui et de regarder les pièces d'échec.

**« Je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure au échec, mais je crois que tu devrais mettre ton chevalier en E8. » **

La jeune fille observa ses pièces et gratta la tête de Nagini pour la remercier.

« Échec ! » S'écria l'adolescente joyeusement sous le regard surpris de Maximilien.

« Houla ! Max va se faire battre à plate couture. » Ricana Orion Black, le grand frère de Maximilien.

Les adolescents eurent tous un sourire en entendant la réplique de l'adolescent, mais le Serpentard ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il fit un sourire moqueur à Alysson qui fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeu. Écoutant le petit sifflement de Nagini, la jeune fille fit une grimace à son ami avant de faire bouger une autre de ses pièces.

« J'ai gagnée. » S'écria-t-elle en dansant légèrement sur Tom.

Voyant le manège de l'adolescente, le jeune Riddle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre à rire. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le professeur Dumbledore qui leur fit un sourire.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais il est l'heure pour ses jeunes gens de partir. »

Les Serpentard se levèrent pour saluer une dernière fois leurs amis, avant de quitter la pièce pour retourner chez eux. Tom, prit Alysson dans ses bras avant de se lever et de se diriger vers sa chambre avec un sourire.

« Tu savais toi que Nagini savait jouer aux échecs ? » Demanda-t-il à sa copine en riant.

L'adolescente eu un sourire en secouant la tête en négation.

« Je ne sais pas où elle a pu apprendre à jouer, mais elle m'a fait gagner la partie. » Répondit-elle.

Le Serpentard la coucha lentement sur le lit avant de l'embrasser. Le geste doux se fit de plus en plus passionné et ils se séparèrent juste quand l'air ce mit à manquer. Il se tourna vers la penderie pour sortir un pyjama à la jeune fille, avant de se mettre en boxer et de se coucher sous les couvertures. Rapidement, l'adolescente se colla contre lui en soupirant de contentement. Ils parlèrent pendant un moment, avant de tomber endormit. Quand Alysson se réveilla, elle aperçu le jeune Riddle qui la fixait amoureusement.

« À quoi penses-tu, Tom ? » Demanda-t-elle lentement en s'étirant.

Le Serpentard soupira avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Au futur. » Murmura-t-il comme réponse.

La jeune fille se figea et se hissa sur un bras pour mieux le regarder.

« Et comment le vois-tu maintenant le futur ? »

L'adolescent resta un moment silencieux.

« Parfois dans mes moments optimiste, je me dis que nous resteront ensemble jusqu'à notre mort. Par contre, la plupart du temps, j'avoue penser à un futur seul à t'attendre. »

Alysson haussa un sourcil avant de replacer une de ses mèches de cheveux.

« Et si tu devrais être seul, tu aurais le courage et la patience de m'attendre vraiment ? »

S'approchant, Tom eu un sourire triste.

« Je t'attendrai toute ma vie s'il le faut. » Murmura-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

La jeune fille l'embrassa pour couper cours à toute autre conversation sur le sujet.

Le préfet la fit basculer sur le dos avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Il se leva rapidement après, pour se diriger vers son bureau. Il prit une petite boite dans sa main et retourna près du lit. Il fit asseoir l'adolescente et se mit à genou devant elle.

« Alysson Potter, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? » Demanda-t-il en ouvrant l'écrin pour faire voir un anneau en or.

La plus jeune ouvrit grand les yeux et porta une main à sa bouche, surprise. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas en état de parler, l'adolescente acquiesça vivement, légèrement en larme. Tom eu un grand sourire et lui passa l'anneau au doigt, avant de l'embrasser. Se couchant à nouveau à ses côtés, il sentait son cœur battre au maximum de sa capacité.

« Nous ne devons pas non plus nous marier immédiatement. »

Alysson eu un petit rire.

« En faite, je croyais plus que nous pourrions nous marier après ta sortie de Poudlard, mais au moins comme ça, s'il arrive quelque chose, l'anneau sera la pour nous rappeler notre amour. » Continua-t-il un peu honteux de penser ainsi.

« Je comprend. Disons que si je venais à retourner dans le futur, tu pourrais t'accrocher à cette preuve. » Murmura-t-elle en enlaçant ses doigts à ceux de son fiancé.

Ils restèrent en silence, savourant leurs bonheurs. Soudainement, Alysson se leva rapidement et commença à s'habiller en marmonnant des paroles que le préfet ne comprit pas.

« Habilles-toi, Tom ! Nous devons régler au plus vite l'histoire d'esprit. »

Le Serpentard se leva en secouant la tête, amusé. Quand ils furent prêts, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent, main dans la main, vers la bibliothèque.

« Qu'est-ce que nous devons chercher ? » Demanda le jeune Riddle en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune fille sembla dans ses pensés pendant un instant avant de lui faire un sourire.

« Tout d'abord, savoir comment rendre un corps à un esprit. Ensuite, si ce qui m'a fait bondir d'horreur dans mon rêve au début de l'année, était bien toi, disons que nous devons aussi regarder comment te redonner ta jolie apparence. »

Le Serpentard eu un rire moqueur et l'adolescente sembla horrifiée.

« Pas que je t'aime juste pour ton physique, mais disons que je n'ai pas non plus envie d'être dégoûté en te voyant, mon amour. »

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le préfet redoubla de rire face à la réponse de sa petite amie.

« Aly, ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais compris. » Réussi-t-il finalement à dire entre deux rires.

La jeune Potter croisa ses bras et prit un air boudeur.

« Te moque pas de moi ! »

Tom secoua la tête avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je n'en avais aucune intention. » Murmura-t-il avant de lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille.

L'adolescente eu un frisson avant de sourire bêtement. Le plus vieux lui donna une tape sur le postérieur avant de se rendre dans la section dédiée aux esprits. Après avoir regardé plusieurs livres, le jeune homme soupira légèrement frustré.

« Je ne crois pas que nous trouverons un truc ici. Ils ne parlent que de fantômes ou encore de manifestation d'esprit. »

Alysson se gratta le front avant de lui dire de chercher ailleurs s'il le voulait. À la fin de la journée, ils durent s'avouer vaincu. Aucun des deux n'avaient trouvés quoi que ce soit. L'adolescente avait regardée dans les potions pour pouvoir trouver un truc pour redonner son apparence au plus vieux, pendant que Tom avait continué ses recherches du début. Pendant le dîner, la jeune fille demanda au directeur la permission de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse le lendemain pour acheter des livres et le vieil homme accepta rapidement.


	7. Nouvelle attaque

_**Un passé pour notre futur.**_

Bonjour à tous. Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment à jour avec mes autres fics, mais comme j'avais l'idée, je l'ai écrit. Cette histoire ne sera pas très longue je vous l'assure. Mon père m'a coupé l'Internet alors disons que j'avais plutôt beaucoup de temps pour imaginer des histoires. J'aime bien celle-ci même si je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire beaucoup de chapitre. J'espère tout de même que vous l'aimerez.

Dislamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Couple : Et bien, voici un HP (Version fille) X Tom Riddle.

Résumé : Une langue étrangère… Une lumière bleue… Une immense douleur… et un Voldemort adolescent…. Mais où est donc encore tombée Alysson Potter. (HP/LV)

**_Nouvelle attaque _**

Quand la rentrée des classes arriva, les deux adolescents n'avaient toujours rien trouvés qui pourraient les aider.

« Je commence à en avoir marre de ne rien avoir trouvé. » S'écria Tom en colère face à leur échec.

Alysson tenta de lui remonter le moral en lui disant qu'ils devraient probablement chercher dans des livres de magie noire.

« L'allée des embrumes existe ? » Demanda-t-elle en repensant aux magasins sombres qu'il y avait à son époque.

Le jeune Riddle lui fit un sourire moqueur.

« Mais c'est que tu deviens rebelles, ma chérie. » Répondit l'adolescent.

La Serpentard lui tira la langue en ricanant.

« Si un malheur se produit, je compte bien te ravoir en chair et en os. Si je dois aller dans la magie noire pour pouvoir t'avoir à mes côtés, je le ferai. »

Avec un sourire, le jeune homme lui confirma que l'Allée était déjà là à son époque et elle lui proposa d'y aller dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion. Malheureusement le directeur leur refusa les sorties pendant l'année scolaire. Il leur dit de donner la liste de ce qu'ils voulaient acheter et qu'un professeur pourrait aller le faire. L'adolescente refusa poliment et tourna alors son dévolu sur la réserve de la bibliothèque.

Alysson éteignit le réveil avec un grognement. Elle se tourna vers Tom, qui la regardait les yeux pétillants.

« Avec le temps, je devrais maintenant savoir que tu n'es pas du matin, mais je trouve ça marrant à chaque fois. »

L'adolescente plissa les yeux et lui balança un oreiller à la figure pendant que le préfet éclatait de rire. La jeune Potter se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain annexée à la chambre. Le Serpentard eu un regard lubrique et se leva au pas de course pour aller rejoindre sa fiancée. Sans faire de bruit, il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche avant de se coller contre l'adolescente et de lui embrasser l'épaule.

« Allez ma belle, ne me fait pas la gueule. » Dit-il avant de prendre le savon de douche.

Alysson lui prit le savon des mains avant de lui tirer la langue. Avec un petit rire, Tom lui donna un baiser et tenta de lui reprendre le produit. La jeune fille lui fit un signe de négation, avant de commencer à le laver. Prenant délibérément son temps, le Serpentard se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

« Tu sais que tu me rends fou ? » Lui murmura-t-il en s'avançant pour qu'elle soit contre le mur de la cabine.

Elle haussa un sourcil moqueusement et prit la verge de Tom dans ses mains. Le plus vieux ne réussi pas à cacher un gémissement et embrassa sensuellement sa petite amie.

« Mon pauvre chéri ! Tout ça me semble vraiment douloureux. » Dit-elle en commença de léger mouvement de la main.

Le jeune Riddle lui lança un regard pervers, caressant l'adolescente de ses mains. Avec un regard sadique, Alysson enleva sa main et commença à se laver. Tom ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et lui jeta un regard frustré. Sans perdre une minute, il se colla contre elle et bougea les hanches.

« Alllllyyyyyy… Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! » S'écria-t-il la suppliant du regard.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire moqueur, tout en remettant sa main entre eux deux.

« J'aurais pu le faire, mais je déteste te voir souffrir. » Dit-elle en recommençant ses mouvements.

« C'est triste que nous n'ayons pas plus de temps pour autre chose. » Murmura-t-il avant de gémir.

La jeune fille l'embrassa avant de se pencher et d'embrasser le bout du membre du préfet. En le voyant se mordre les lèvres, elle n'attendit pas plus pour le prendre en bouche, commençant de léger va et viens sur la longueur. Entendant les gémissements de Tom, elle leva la tête, tout en suçotant le bout de la verge, la rendant encore plus sensible. Il était totalement excité, avec une envie de hurler de plaisir. La regardant faire, il se sentit au summum et se cambra avant de jouir. Alysson avec un sourire avala le tout avant de se lucher les lèvres. Le Serpentard, le regard brûlant, la fit relever avant de l'embrasser avec toute la passion qui l'habitait. Elle eu un petit rire en le voyant prêt pour un autre round.

« Nous allons finir par être encore en retard, mon chéri. »

Rapidement, Tom prit le savon et la lava soigneusement. Ils sortirent de la douche presque à toute vitesse et l'adolescente se jeta un sortilège pour que ses cheveux se brosse tout seul pendant qu'elle s'habillait. Le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient, les deux Serpentard se rendirent vers la grande salle.

« Vous êtes en retard ! » S'écria Alexander en sortant de la salle avec des toasts à la main.

Il leurs tendit la nourriture en rigolant et Tom embrassa la jeune fille avant de partir rapidement vers son cours de sortilège, un morceau de pain à la main.

« Merci monsieur Malefoy. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire avant de porter le toast à sa bouche.

Le jeune homme eu un petit rire et haussa les épaules.

« C'est naturel, voyons. »

Regardant sa montre, Alysson le prit par la main avant de se mettre à courir vers le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'entrer dans la classe que la sonnerie ce fit entendre.

« Bonjour les jeunes ! » S'écria le professeur Lukas en regardant les élèves.

Avec un sourire, les adolescents restèrent en silence, attendant le plan de cours.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer à apprendre le sortilège de Patronus. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire à quoi cela pourrait vous aider à vous défendre ? »

Alysson leva immédiatement sa main, puisqu'elle connaissait ce sort depuis sa troisième année.

« Miss Potier ? » Demanda le professeur avec un sourire.

« Le sortilège de Patronus est fait en entier de nos pensés les plus heureuses. Il sert à éloigner les détraqueurs. »

L'homme acquiesça et son sourire augmenta encore.

« En effet. 5 points pour Serpentard. Le Patronus peut prendre plusieurs formes. Soit une brume argentée qui pourra retenir le détraqueur à un espace raisonnable de vous. Sinon, la forme complète du sortilège prend habituellement la forme d'un animal, celui le plus représentant pour vous. »

Attendant que les élèves aient fini de prendre ce qu'il avait dit en note, il fit tourner sa baguette dans ses mains.

« Bien ! » S'écria-t-il en voyant que l'attention était revenue sur lui. « Le sortilège est Spero patronum. Nous allons faire un premier essai sans notre baguette pour bien savoir comment le dire. »

À la fin du cours, seul quelques personnes avaient une brume argentée. Alysson quand à elle avait reçu 20 points de plus pour avoir produit son patronus sans problème. Elle était restée surprise de voir que ce n'était plus un cerf, mais un serpent plutôt ressemblant à Nagini.

« Miss Potier, pourriez-vous rester un instant ? » Demanda-t-il avant qu'elle ne quitte la classe.

Avec un sourire, elle murmura à Alexander et Maximilien qu'elle allait les rejoindre au prochain cours.

« Pouvez-vous me dire où vous avez appris ce sortilège ? » Demanda le professeur toujours ébahi de sa performance.

Avec un petit rire, la jeune fille acquiesça.

« J'ai déjà eu affaire avec des détraqueurs et ma grand-mère a cru important que je sache comment m'en défendre. »

Le professeur lui fit un grand sourire.

« Très intelligent de sa part, je vous l'avoue. » Répondit l'homme

Alysson se dirigea vers la porte quand elle se fit arrêter encore une fois.

« Et toute mes félicitations. » Dit-il en lui montrant la bague que l'adolescente avait à la main.

La Serpentard le remercia en riant et quitta la salle avec un sourire. Toutefois elle le perdit quand elle sentit plusieurs personnes la tirer vers une salle inutilisée.

« Lâchez moi !!!! » Hurla-t-elle paniquée.

Avec une poussée, elle se retrouva sur le plancher de la classe et jeta un regard apeuré vers les quatre élèves qui l'avaient emmenés ici par la force. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant trois d'entre eux comme étant deux Gryffondor et un Poufsouffle. Le dernier semblait être un Serdaigle si elle se fiait au badge qui ornait sa chemise.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un monstre de ton espèce soit encore ici ! » S'écria un des Gryffondor.

Les trois autres ricanèrent avant de s'approcher encore plus près d'elle. Alysson sortit sa baguette, mais le Serdaigle lui donna un coup de pied qui envoya la dite baguette vers le fond de la salle.

« Tu crois vraiment que nous allons nous laisser avoir aussi facilement. »

La Serpentard commença à trembler de peur face à ses opposant, mais essaya de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Mimi, tu sais la fille qui est morte la journée avant ton arrivée l'année dernière, est ma petite sœur. » Lança rageusement l'autre Gryffondor.

« Je n'ai rien avoir avec ce qu'il lui est arrivée ! » Répondit la jeune fille en se tenant le poignet.

« C'est étrange, mais je ne te crois pas, Serpentard ! Tu vas payer pour sa mort. » Répliqua-t-il avec une lueur folle dans les yeux.

Pointant sa baguette vers l'adolescente, il murmura un sortilège d'écartèlement et Alysson hurla de douleur, sentant ses os former des angles douteux.

« John, n'en fait pas trop ! Je veux m'amuser moi aussi. » Lui dit le Serdaigle en lui donnant une légère tape dans le dos.

La jeune Potter, maintenant en larme, sentit son cœur s'arrêter en voyant le même regard qu'elle avait perçu dans le moldu de l'orphelinat. Le Gryffondor éclata de rire en la voyant aussi paniquée et l'adolescente tenta tant bien que mal de s'éloigner d'eux, même si touts ses os lui donnaient envie de mourir. Le Serdaigle s'approcha rapidement et commença à lui enlever ses vêtements quand un énorme bruit se fit entendre à la porte. Les quatre garçons se tournèrent vers l'entrée, leurs baguettes pointées dans cette direction. La porte craqua et vola littéralement en morceau.

« Alysson ! » S'écria une voix que la jeune fille semblait connaître.

Sans réussir à voir le jeune homme qui avait crié son nom, elle perdit soudainement connaissance. Alexander lui jeta un regard paniqué avant d'immobiliser les adolescents, avec l'aide de Maximilien et Orion. Le jeune Black balança son poing au visage du dernier, un Gryffondor avant que le blond le stupéfix. Sans perdre de temps, Alexander prit doucement Alysson dans ses bras et partit à la course vers l'infirmerie. La jeune fille reprit connaissance et poussa un gémissement de douleur en se sentant bougée ainsi. Les trois Serpentard s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

« Aly ? Dit moi ce qu'ils t'ont lancés comme sortilège ! » Cria Maximilien paniqué.

« Ecartèlement » Murmura l'adolescente en plissant son visage sous la douleur.

« Et merde ! Alex, prépare toi, je vais la faire léviter.» S'écria Orion Black en sortant sa baguette.

Le blond acquiesça et la lâcha quand elle se mit à flotter. La Serpentard eu un regard de gratitude avant de retomber dans l'inconscience, pendant que les trois garçons, repartaient à la course dans les couloirs.

« MADAME NEWTON !!!!! »

« Non, mais ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de hurler dans l'infirmerie ! » S'écria l'infirmière en sortant de son bureau.

Elle se figea en voyant la jeune fille qui semblait être une marionnette déformée.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? » Hurla-t-elle avant de tendre sa baguette pour prendre la suite.

Elle déposa la jeune fille sur un lit et lui fit plusieurs tests avant de se tourner presque en larme vers les trois jeunes hommes.

« Allez-vous me dire ce qu'il c'est passé ? »

Les Serpentard tremblaient et ne réussissaient pas à faire une phrase sans bégayer. D'un mouvement de baguette, des fioles de potion calmante apparurent devant eux et après l'avoir bu, ils semblèrent se détendre un peu plus.

« Elle n'arrivait pas en cours alors nous sommes partit à sa recherche et nous l'avons entendu hurler. » Commença Alexander avec un visage triste.

« Nous avons réussi à défoncer la porte, où elle était enfermée avec 4 élèves. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais ils l'attaquaient. » Continua Maximilien.

L'infirmière alla dans son bureau et revint quelques secondes plus tard.

« Tous ses os sont brisés. » Leurs dit-elle avant de soupirer. « Le directeur arrive, vous lui donnerez les noms des élèves présents. »

Les jeunes hommes acquiescèrent lentement avant que le jeune Malefoy jette un regard mal à l'aise à l'infirmière.

« Madame Newton ? Alysson était à moitié déshabillée quand nous l'avons trouvés. »

« Déshabillée dites-vous ? » Demanda la voix du directeur à la porte de l'infirmerie.

Les Serpentard acquiescèrent et l'homme soupira avant d'observer Alysson du regard.

« Suivez-moi immédiatement, jeunes gens. » S'écria-t-il en tournant brusquement pour quitter la pièce.


	8. Attente et Vengeance

_**Un passé pour notre futur.**_

Bonjour à tous. Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment à jour avec mes autres fics, mais comme j'avais l'idée, je l'ai écrit. Cette histoire ne sera pas très longue je vous l'assure. Mon père m'a coupé l'Internet alors disons que j'avais plutôt beaucoup de temps pour imaginer des histoires. J'aime bien celle-ci même si je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire beaucoup de chapitre. J'espère tout de même que vous l'aimerez.

Dislamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Couple : Et bien, voici un HP (Version fille) X Tom Riddle.

Résumé : Une langue étrangère… Une lumière bleue… Une immense douleur… et un Voldemort adolescent…. Mais où est donc encore tombée Alysson Potter. (HP/LV)

**_Attente et vengeance _**

**__**

**__**

Les jours qui suivirent l'attaque d'Alysson semblèrent durer des années pour Tom, qui n'avait pas voulu quitter le chevet de sa fiancée. Les quelques fois où l'adolescente se réveillait, c'était à cause de la douleur et la jeune fille semblait délirer.

« Elle n'est toujours pas revenu à elle ? » Demanda une voix timide.

Le préfet soupira et fit un signe de négation.

« Non, Alexander. Madame Newton dit que cela n'a rien d'étrange. »

Le blond se laissa tomber sur une chaise près du Serpentard.

« Pourquoi ces blessures prennent autant de temps à soigner ? » Questionna-t-il les sourcils froncés.

« La potion pour réparer ses os ne peut pas être pris au complet en une fois. Puisqu'elle a tous les os de fracturés, nous devons lui donner de petite dose à chaque 5 heure. Sinon la douleur liée à la potion, pourrait la faire sombrer dans le comas.»

Voyant le visage de Tom à la lumière, le Serpentard lui proposa de prendre sa place au chevet de la jeune fille.

« Tu as l'air d'un vrai mort-vivant. Va te reposer, je t'avertie s'il y a des changements. » Promit-il.

L'adolescent sembla torturé entre l'idée d'aller prendre une douche et se coucher et celui de rester auprès de la femme qu'il aimait. Soupirant, il acquiesça et se dirigea tel un automate vers les cachots.

« Reviens vers nous Alysson ! » Murmura le jeune Alexander en fixant son amie du regard.

Pendant ce temps, Tom entra dans la salle commune et fit un signe de négation en voyant les regards suppliants des deux Black. Maximilien se leva immédiatement et alla rejoindre le jeune Riddle qui était maintenant dans sa chambre.

« Si ça t'intéresse, j'ai envie de faire subir un vrai cauchemars à ceux qui lui ont fait ça. » S'écria le Serpentard.

« J'ai déjà prévu une chose et j'ai remarqué un truc de ses idiots. Ils sont tous des nés moldus. »

Maximilien soupira en se frottant le front.

« Tout comme cette été avec le moldu de ton orphelinat. » dit-il.

En voyant Tom acquiescer avec lassitude, il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu crois que tous les moldus sont comme ça ? »

Le préfet lui jeta un simple regard avant d'enlever sa chemise.

« Tout ceux que je connais sont comme ça, malheureusement. Mon père inclus dans les calcules. »

Avec une grimace, le jeune Black se dirigea vers la porte pour laisser son ami prendre sa douche.

« Je vote pour qu'on les détruisent avant qu'ils ne réussissent à le faire avec nous. » Murmura-t-il en partant.

Tom eu un petit sourire triste en entendant les paroles du brun.

« Je crois que je sais maintenant ce qui m'a fait totalement tourné du côté sombre. » Dit-il en entrant dans la douche.

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, il remarqua que son ami parlait avec l'infirmière et il s'approcha, les sourcils froncés.

« Du nouveau ? » Demanda-t-il.

Madame Newton lui lança un regard désolé.

« Je lui ai administrée la dernière dose de potion. Nous attendons simplement qu'elle se réveille. »

L'adolescent acquiesça et se dirigea vers le lit de sa fiancée.

« Monsieur Riddle ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna à nouveau vers l'infirmière.

« Je crois qu'elle s'ait enfermée dans une partie de son esprit pour éviter l'attaque. » Dit-elle en lui posant une main sur l'épaule en signe de soutient.

Tom garda un regard neutre, mais il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de se mettre à pleurer face à la situation qui le dépassait totalement. Assit aux côtés de sa petite amie, il lui prit la main et commença à lui parler, ignorant les deux personnes qui étaient encore dans la pièce.

« Allez ma belle ! Tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi. »

Il eu alors une boule dans la gorge.

« Aly, tu me manques tellement. Réveilles-toi ! » Murmura-t-il des sanglots dans la voix.

Le Serpentard et l'infirmière quittèrent l'infirmerie en le laissant parler avec la jeune fille.

Madame Newton entra dans la pièce quelques heures après, avec une tasse de thé et observa tristement le jeune Serpentard faire tourner la bague de fiançailles que Alysson portait au doigt.

« Buvez ceci monsieur Riddle. » lui dit-elle doucement en lui donnant la tasse.

Le jeune homme ne lui accorda aucun regard, mais prit la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, il cacha un bâillement avec sa main libre et regarda la pièce vide. Il eu un petit sourire et embrassa l'adolescente, avant de grimper dans son lit et de se coller contre elle, sombrant lentement vers le sommeil.

« Comment vont-ils ? » Demanda le directeur en entra dans l'infirmerie peu de temps après.

« Monsieur Riddle semble totalement perdu sans miss Potier. Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Pour ce qu'il est de la jeune Alysson, malgré que ses blessures soient guérit, elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée. »

Les deux adultes restèrent un moment silencieux avant que l'infirmière tourne un regard interrogatif vers l'homme.

« Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'on été les motifs de ses agresseurs ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant le lit de l'adolescente.

« Ils disent qu'elle est la cause de la mort de la jeune Michèle Gardner. Enfin, ceci était la cause de John Gardner. Pour ce qu'il est de Alfred Toners ce n'était que par pur plaisir. Nathaniel Rookin lui, dit qu'elle est la cause des problèmes de Poudlard et que nous devons éliminer de la terre les monstres de son espèce. Frédéric Waller a été dévoilé supporter de Grindelwald, alors je ne crois pas qu'il avait vraiment besoin de raison pour agir de la sorte.»

« Il a prit le train en marche. » Murmura l'infirmière avec un regard dégoûté face aux comportements de ces élèves.

« Ils sont tous dans des cellules du ministère en attendant leurs procès. »

La femme acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'adolescente pour regarder s'il y avait des progrès.

« Je ne comprends pas comment on peut faire autant de mal à quelqu'un. Surtout pas à cette jeune fille. »

Le directeur eu un petit sourire tendre.

« En effet Diana. Alysson, depuis son arrivée, ne nous a jamais fait de problème, travaillant bien en classe et aidant les autres élèves quand ils en ont besoin. Plus que tout, elle apporte le bonheur au jeune Tom, qui avouons le, n'a pas eu la vie facile. »

La femme souria à son tour.

« Vous saviez qu'ils étaient fiancés ? »

L'homme eu un petit rire et acquiesça.

« J'espère bien avoir la chance de vivre assez vieux pour voir leurs enfants. Je suis sur qu'ils seront aussi adorable que ces deux-là. » Dit-il en pointant les adolescents de la main.

L'infirmière, avec un sourire, l'entraîna dans son bureau où ils pourront parler plus tranquillement. Sans le savoir, les deux adultes venaient de faire énormément de bien à Alysson qui, malgré son sommeil les avait entendu. Ces paroles lui avaient redonné le courage pour continuer à se battre et elle chercha avec force un endroit de lumière pour pouvoir revenir vers Tom.

Quand le jeune Serpentard ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçu qu'il avait la tête de sa fiancée de niché dans son cou. Il eu un petit sourire en voyant qu'elle avait réussi à passer son bras sur lui pendant son sommeil.

« Alysson ? Je suis sûr que tu es près maintenant. Fait encore un effort mon cœur. J'ai tellement hâte de voir tes si beaux yeux vert. »

L'adolescente sembla se battre intérieurement et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Tom l'embrassa chastement et continua à l'encourager, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à papillonner des yeux.

« Bon retour parmis nous, mon amour. » Murmura-t-il en souriant.

La jeune fille sembla essayer de parler, mais elle ne laissa sortir qu'un espèce de grognement. Sans attendre, le préfet fit apparaître un verre d'eau et la fit boire de petite gorgée. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et tendit sa main vers la joue du Serpentard. L'adolescent posa ensuite sa main par-dessus celle de sa petite amie, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime, Lord Voldemort. » Réussi-t-elle à murmurer.

Tom haussa un sourcil en comprenant que la jeune fille semblait avoir elle aussi saisie que c'était cet évènement qui avait causer sa chute vers le côté du mal, si on voulait.

« Je t'aime aussi Aly ! »

L'infirmière arriva à ce moment et poussa un petit cri joyeux en la voyant réveillée.

« Miss Potier ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

L'adolescente lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Mieux. » Murmura-t-elle encore faiblement.

Madame Newton alla chercher quelques potions, avant de les donner à Tom pour qu'il les fasse boire à sa fiancée.

La jeune fille sembla retrouver de l'énergie après avoir bu toutes les potions et elle remercia l'infirmière. La femme les quitta pour les laisser ensemble après autant de jours séparés.

« Alors, quels sont tes plans ? » Demanda l'adolescente en souriant tout en enroulant ses jambes à celles de son fiancé.

Tom lui fit un sourire sadique tout en la collant contre lui.

« Je vais m'occuper de ses quatre guignols plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils vont passer leurs procès et nous verrons après avoir su leurs sentences. »

Alysson acquiesça et haussa un sourcil moqueusement.

« Et quand seront les premières réunions ? »

Le Serpentard eu un rire face au visage angélique de l'adolescente.

« Dès que tu pourras sortir de l'infirmerie. » Murmura-t-il en approchant son visage.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre en fixant la bouche de son petit ami.

« Ne te prive pas du plaisir. Tu peux faire la première réunion sans moi. »

Le Serpentard l'embrassa pour la faire taire.

« Tu sais que tu as un air parfaitement angélique, mais qu'au fond de toi sommeil un vrai démon. »

Alysson éclata de rire.

« En effet, mais disons que je compte bien te soutenir mon chéri. Déjà qu'avant de venir ici j'avais eu de mauvaises expériences avec les moldus. Disons que maintenant, je n'ai qu'une seule envie et c'est de les voir disparaître. »

« Voyez-vous. » Murmura le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur.

L'adolescente ignora la réplique du Serpentard, mais son regard sembla s'illuminer.

« Tu savais que le directeur souhaite vivre assez vieux pour pouvoir voir nos enfants ? »

Tom haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris, mais la jeune fille l'embrassa avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il après la petite séance de bécotage.

« Je l'ai entendu dire à madame Newton. » Dit-elle en riant.

« Intéressant. » Répondit l'adolescent, avant de tourner son regard vers l'infirmière qui venait de revenir.

« Monsieur Riddle, vous allez devoir quitter l'infirmerie. Miss Potier doit ce reposer. »

Tom embrassa sa fiancée avant de jeter un regard moqueur à l'infirmière.

« D'accord ! Malheureusement à cause de vous, le directeur ne pourra pas voir bientôt nos enfants. »

Alysson pouffa de rire sous la remarque du Serpentard et l'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

« N'espérez jamais pouvoir faire ce que je pense dans un lit de l'infirmerie, est-ce bien clair ? » Dit-elle d'une voix joueuse.

L'adolescent cacha son sourire et acquiesça le plus sérieusement qu'il le pu avant de faire un clin d'œil à sa petite amie et de quitter la pièce.

En passant la porte de la salle commune, Tom se dirigea immédiatement vers Maximilien et Alexander.

« Black ! Ce que tu m'as dit hier pourrait bien m'intéresser. Réunis les Serpentard de confiance pour 19 heures ce soir. »

Le brun acquiesça rapidement avant d'expliquer à Alexander la conversation qu'il avait eu avec leur ami la soirée d'avant. Le jeune Malefoy, ravit d'une vengeance à l'échelle mondial eu un grand sourire.

* * *

Comme je l'ai dit dans un autre histoire, c'est mon annif :) Alors, svp laissez moi plusieurs rewiew Faites un effort si vous le faites pas habituellement, ca me rendrait trop heureuse en cette merveilleuse journée 


	9. Magie Noir

_**Un passé pour notre futur.**_

Bonjour à tous. Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment à jour avec mes autres fics, mais comme j'avais l'idée, je l'ai écrit. Cette histoire ne sera pas très longue je vous l'assure. Mon père m'a coupé l'Internet alors disons que j'avais plutôt beaucoup de temps pour imaginer des histoires. J'aime bien celle-ci même si je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire beaucoup de chapitre. J'espère tout de même que vous l'aimerez.

Dislamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Couple : Et bien, voici un HP (Version fille) X Tom Riddle.

Résumé : Une langue étrangère… Une lumière bleue… Une immense douleur… et un Voldemort adolescent…. Mais où est donc encore tombée Alysson Potter. (HP/LV)

**_Magie noire _**

Le soir même, dans la chambre du préfet, la plupart des cinquièmes et des sixièmes années de Serpentard étaient présents, ainsi que presque toute la totalité des septièmes.

« Vous devez vous demander la raison de cette réunion. Je vais commencer par vous expliquer ce qu'il est arrivé à Alysson il y a quelques jours. Ensuite, je vais vous parler de ma vision des choses et vous pourrez choisir si vous voulez participer ou pas. Des questions ? »

Voyant que personne ne prit la parole, l'adolescent eu un sourire.

« En début de semaine, ma fiancée a été attaquée par 4 élèves de sixième années. » Commença-t-il avec une voix froide.

« Ce sont ceux qui ont été emmené par les aurors du ministère ? » Demanda une des anciennes camarades de chambre de la jeune Potter.

« Exactement. Ils lui ont brisés tous les os du corps avant de tenter de la violer. »

Plusieurs cris d'horreur se firent entendre et certaines personnes demandèrent si Alysson allait mieux maintenant.

« Elle s'est finalement réveillée tout à l'heure. Cet été, nous avons aussi été attaqué par le moldus qui s'occupait de l'orphelinat où j'habitais. »

Il resta silencieux un petit moment pour leur faire digérer l'information.

« Le point commun entre ses deux attaques, est quelles ont été organisé par des moldus et des nés moldus. J'ai vécu toute mon enfance maltraité par des moldus et je sais ne pas être le seul. »

« Ma mère a tentée de m'assassiner quand j'étais petite, mais mon père s'est enfui avec moi. » S'écria une adolescente de l'âge de Tom avec un air de dégoût.

« Je me suis fait attaquer par des voyous moldus en me promenant dans Londres l'été passée. » Ajouta un des garçons présents.

Le jeune Riddle acquiesça à chaque commentaire.

« Les moldus semblent adorer la violence et nous savons tous jusqu'où tout cela peut aller. En plus d'avoir peur pour nos vies quand nous serons dans les quartiers moldus, nous aurons peur à l'école pour nous ou plus tard pour nos enfants. Nous devrons toujours rester cacher car sinon ces idiots tenteront encore de faire la chasse aux sorcières. »

« Et ce même si leurs méthodes de brûlage ne nous font rien. » Ricana un jeune homme.

« Ils ont maintenant de meilleurs méthode pour tuer qu'un bûcher. Ils ont plusieurs armes qui pourraient tuer des centaines de personnes en une seule utilisation. »

« Nous devons les détruire, avant qu'ils nous détruisent. » S'écria Maximilien comme il l'avait dit à Tom la journée d'avant.

Le jeune Riddle leva la main pour ravoir l'attention puisque tout le monde s'était mis à parler en même temps.

« Pour commencer, je crois que nous devons simplement apprendre des sortilèges offensif et défensif de haut niveau. Ne vous souciez pas de ce que les autres appels magie blanche et noire, tout ce que vous croyez bon, apprenez le. Nous ferons des réunions à toutes les semaines où nous donnerons le nom des sortilèges apprit et leurs utilisations. Ainsi, nous pourrons tous être du même niveau. »

Les adolescents acquiescèrent rapidement et commencèrent même à en nommer. Tom, quand à lui, abordait un sourire satisfait.

« J'ai une question ! Tu parles des nés moldus, mais est-ce que tu parles aussi des enfants nés d'un parent moldu et un sorcier ? » Demanda la même jeune fille qui avait prit la parole en premier.

« Non, je parle des enfants qui ont deux parents moldus. Oui, ils sont chanceux d'avoir eu des pouvoirs puisqu'ils viennent de lignée moldus, mais allez savoir pourquoi, la plupart semblent avoir des répugnances sur les différences. »

Les adolescents semblèrent d'accord avec le point de vue du Serpentard.

Le lendemain, Alysson eu la permission de sortir de l'infirmerie et son fiancé la porta jusqu'à la salle commune.

« Je suis capable de marcher mon amour. » Murmura-t-elle les bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

Le Serpentard eu un sourire moqueur et acquiesça.

« J'adore tout simplement t'avoir près de moi. » Répondit-il avec un sourire.

En entrant dans la salle, ils purent voir une énorme banderole qui flottait dans les airs. « Bon retour Alysson » y était écrit. La jeune fille eu un sourire en la voyant, mais se serra plus contre Tom face au grand nombre d'élèves présent. Le préfet fit signe à deux de leurs amis et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Je ne veux plus que tu sois seul ! » S'écria Maximilien en les suivant.

L'adolescente acquiesça rapidement, ne voulant plus être seul non plus.

« Quand Tom ne pourra pas être avec toi, je veux que tu sois avec Max, Orion ou moi. » Continua Alexander.

Le préfet déposa sa charge dans le lit où Nagini alla s'excuser pour ne pas avoir pu l'aider. Voyant que leurs deux amis avaient des livres à la main, Alysson les observa un moment.

« Ce ne sont pas des bouquins de cours ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Le blond lui fit un sourire avant de lui parler du plan de son fiancé. L'adolescente eu un grand sourire et tendit la main pour prendre le livre des mains du jeune homme. Elle l'ouvrit à la page marquée d'un signet et se mit à lire.

« Je veux apprendre le sortilège que cet idiot de Gardner m'a lancé. » S'écria-t-elle finalement en fixant son regard sur Tom.

« Nous l'apprendrons. Pour l'instant nous faisons nos recherche chacun de notre côté, mais dès la prochaine réunion, nous pourrons savoir les sortilèges que les autres ont trouvés et nous les apprendrons tous. »

La jeune Potter acquiesça avec vigueur et eu un regard dur.

« Je refuse de me faire attaquer par des moldus encore une autre fois. Ces pourritures vont payer. » Promit-elle rageusement.

Pendant un moment, Tom, Alexander et Maximilien parlèrent des sortilèges qu'ils avaient apprit avec l'adolescente, qui acquiesçait souvent d'approbation.

« Je m'y mets dès demain. » S'écria-t-elle finalement avec un grand sourire.

« Nous ne les utiliseront peut-être pas immédiatement, mais au moins comme ça nous saurons comment nous défendre pour vrai. »

Le blond se gratta la tête et retint un bâillement.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aimes pas, mais je vais aller dormir. » Dit-il avec amusement.

Maximilien le suivit rapidement et Alysson se mit à caresser Nagini. L'adolescente semblait dans ses pensés en fixant le serpent et ouvrit soudainement les yeux, comme si elle avait une idée.

« Où as-tu trouvé Nagini dans la chambre des secrets ? » Demanda-t-elle rapidement.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire ses lèvres.

Dans l'allée des serpents, avant d'arriver à la statue. Il y a un petit chemin en bois pour ne pas être dans l'eau. Je n'ai eu qu'à l'ouvrir et à l'intérieur, on aurait dit un bureau. Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque. »

Alysson se leva d'un bond et prit la main de l'adolescent pour l'entraîner avec elle.

« Allez mon chéri, nous pourrons peut-être trouver de l'aide, autant pour les sortilèges que nos autres problèmes d'avant. »

Le préfet roula des yeux, mais l'a suivi tout de même, heureux de la voir à nouveau elle-même. Ils durent se cacher plusieurs fois dans des salles vides pour éviter les professeurs qui surveillaient les couloirs.

« J'ai l'impression d'être dans une glissoire géante quand je descend ce tunnel. » Murmura l'adolescente en se relevant d'où elle était tombée.

Tom eu un petit rire et continua son chemin en la tenant par la main.

« C'est de ça que tu parlais ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant une passerelle de bois entre deux serpents.

Le Serpentard acquiesça et regarda partout dans la chambre avant de s'avancer vers le mur et de le toucher avec sa baguette magique. Avec un bruit sourd, le mur fit comme celui du chemin de traverse et ils entrèrent rapidement dans le bureau.

« Wow ! Il avait du goût ce cher Salazar. » S'écria-t-elle en sifflant un air d'approbation.

« J'espère bien que j'avais du goût. » Répondit une voix amusée.

Alysson eu un sursaut et se tourna vers le mur où elle remarqua le portrait de Serpentard.

« Monseigneur. » Lui dit respectueusement l'adolescente.

Le vieil homme lui fit un sourire avant de tourner son regard vers Tom.

« Alors Tom, ton œuf a-t-il éclot ? » Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

L'adolescent acquiesça en prenant la main de la jeune Potter dans les siennes.

« Je vous présentes Alysson Liliann Potter, ma fiancée. »

Le portrait eu un regard d'approbation et leur montra la bibliothèque de la main.

« Vous êtes ici pour chercher quoi au juste ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Aly a été attaqués deux fois par des moldus et nous cherchons des moyens de défense et d'offense pour les combattes. » Répondit Tom en regardant sa petite amie se diriger vers les livres.

Le vieil homme soupira lentement en ce frottant le front.

« Ils ne changeront donc jamais ! J'avais tout de même gardé l'espoir qu'avec le temps, ils seraient un peu mieux. »

L'adolescent haussa les épaules sans rien ajouter.

« Vous avez des livres sur comment rendre un corps à un esprit ? » S'écria la jeune fille tout en feuilletant rapidement des livres.

Le fondateur fronça les sourcils.

« Il me semble que oui, mais malheureusement comme le corps sera formé avec la potion, la personne ne ressemblera en rien à celle d'avant. »

Alysson eu un sourire vainqueur.

« J'en étais presque convaincu. Nous devrons aussi trouver un moyen de lui redonner son apparence. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et sembla pensif.

« Regardez dans la quatrième tablette à gauche. » Lui dit-il en pointant la dite tablette.

Tom alla regarder les livres voulus et prit le livre que le tableau lui nomma.

« J'ai trouvé ! » S'écria-t-il avec un sourire.

L'adolescente contempla l'écrit avant de soupirer de contentement.

« Bien, maintenant nous avons trouvée ceci. »

Elle sembla se figer pendant un moment et tourna un visage triste vers son fiancé.

« Tom, si je repars, je veux absolument que tu ne changes rien du futur. Tu pourras le faire pour moi ? »

Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'adolescente avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

« Je compte bien te ravoir avec moi et je sais que si je change le futur, ton histoire changera aussi. Si cela arrivait, peut-être que tu ne serais jamais envoyer dans le passé. »

Il lui donna un long baiser empreint de douceur et d'amour.

« Je sais que tu vas souffrir et je n'aime pas ça. » Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Le Serpentard eu un soupir et la serra contre lui.

« Aly, tu as changée ma vie. Je serai prêt à tout pour toi. »

Ils abandonnèrent finalement les recherches pour le moment et commencèrent à pratiquer des sortilèges trouver dans les manuscrits de Salazar.

Une voix que la jeune fille avait déjà entendue se fit entendre et elle retint à peine un cri d'horreur en comprenant. Alysson se précipita dans les bras de Tom pour l'embrasser sans s'arrêter tout en commençant à pleurer.

« Peu importe le temps, rappel toi que je t'aime mon amour. » Lui dit elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le Serpentard ouvrit grand les yeux en comprenant et tenta de la retenir contre lui. En voyant la lumière bleue foncer vers elle, l'adolescente lui murmura à nouveau qu'elle l'aimait avant de lui donner une poussée et de disparaître.

Merci beaucoup pour les rewiews que j'ai eu :) J'aimerais que ce soit mon annif a tous les jours si ca me donne autant de rewiew xD Ce chapitre est pour July Reed qui a son annif today (Si je me trompe pas xD)


	10. Retour dans le futur

_**Un passé pour notre futur.**_

Bonjour à tous. Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment à jour avec mes autres fics, mais comme j'avais l'idée, je l'ai écrit. Cette histoire ne sera pas très longue je vous l'assure. Mon père m'a coupé l'Internet alors disons que j'avais plutôt beaucoup de temps pour imaginer des histoires. J'aime bien celle-ci même si je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire beaucoup de chapitre. J'espère tout de même que vous l'aimerez.

Dislamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Couple : Et bien, voici un HP (Version fille) X Tom Riddle.

Résumé : Une langue étrangère… Une lumière bleue… Une immense douleur… et un Voldemort adolescent…. Mais où est donc encore tombée Alysson Potter. (HP/LV)

**_Retour dans le futur _**

Alysson ne pu s'empêcher de hurler en sentant la douleur la parcourir, brisant à nouveau ses os qui venaient à peine d'être réparés. Ouvrant les yeux, elle grogna en voyant qu'elle était à l'infirmerie.

« Miss Potter, vous vous réveillez enfin ! » S'écria la voix du directeur.

L'adolescente retint une grimace en le voyant près d'elle. Lentement, elle s'assit dans le lit et prit le verre d'eau qui était posé à ses côtés.

« J'aimerais savoir, jeune fille, si vous vous souvenez de quelques choses ? » Questionna Dumbledore.

La brune fronça les sourcils et sembla chercher dans sa mémoire.

« Je me suis réveillée dans un cachot et plusieurs personnes m'ont attaqués. » Murmura-t-elle en réponse.

Le vieil homme acquiesça avec un air désolé au visage.

« Est-ce que vous avez reconnu les personnes qui vous ont blessés ? » Demanda-t-il lentement.

Alysson fit semblant de réfléchir et secoua la tête négativement en soupirant.

« Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je sais juste qu'ils disaient se venger pour la mort de leur maître. Je n'aurais pas du pouvoir quitter l'endroit, mais quelqu'un m'a aidé. »

La jeune fille eue envie de pleurer en se souvenant de comment elle avait laissée Tom dans la chambre des secrets et elle ferma les yeux pour se contenir.

« Pompon va venir te donner d'autres soins. Ensuite, si elle l'accepte et que tu te sens mieux, tu pourras quitter l'infirmerie. »

La jeune Potter acquiesça lentement ne voulant que retourner dans les bras réconfortant de son fiancé.

« ALYSSON ! » S'écria la voix du jeune Krum dès qu'il aperçu l'adolescente réveillée.

Avec un sourire, le directeur partit de la pièce pour les laisser parler.

« Hello Viktor. » lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le Bulgare s'approcha et l'observa sur toutes les coutures pour voir si elle allait bien.

« Tu as disparu pendant une semaine ! Je me suis vraiment inquiété. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« Et je suis restée inconsciente pendant combien de temps ? »

Le brun fit une grimace.

« Trois jours. Quand nous t'avons trouvé, tu avais tous les os de cassés. » Murmura-t-il tristement.

L'adolescente acquiesça lentement et tourna son regard vers l'infirmière qui arrivait.

« Vous semblez vraiment aimer cet endroit, miss Potter » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Alysson prit un air boudeur.

« Vous croyez ? C'est sûrement pour avoir la chance de goûter les potions du professeur Snape que je veux absolument me retrouver ici. »

La femme eu un petit rire en voyant que l'adolescente avait vraiment prit du mieux.

« Aucune douleur ? Pas de maux de tête ? » Questionna-t-elle en prenant des notes.

La jeune fille lui répondit à chaque fois par la négative et l'infirmière lui fit un grand sourire.

« Mangez donc et vous pourrez ensuite nous quitter. »

Sans perdre une seconde, l'adolescente englouti son repas et remercia Viktor d'être venu à son chevet. Rapidement, elle couru jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor et plissa les yeux en voyant tout ce rouge. Elle prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte du maraudeur avant de se diriger vers les toilettes des filles.

« Hé oh, Mimi ! » Cria-t-elle en entrant.

Le fantôme sortit des cabines pour la rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Alysson ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

L'adolescente lui fit un petit sourire.

« J'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'est advenu de ton frère après avoir presque tué une jeune Serpentard. »

Mimi sembla réfléchir pendant un moment avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Azkaban à vie, mais il a été tué par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pendant une attaque à la forteresse. »

Alysson eu un sourire sadique avant de remercier le fantôme. Mimi retourna dans ses toilettes en parlant de la mort et l'adolescente eu le temps de descendre par le passage secret. En voyant la statue de Serpentard, la jeune fille se sentit fière d'avoir appartenu à cette maison pendant un moment. Courant dans l'allée, elle se dirigea vers le petit pont de bois et activa la porte. En entrant dans le bureau, des torches s'allumèrent.

« Salazar ? »

Elle tourna son regard vers la gauche où le portrait du fondateur l'a regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Alysson Liliann Potter ! Te revoilà enfin ! » S'écria-t-il.

La jeune fille se précipita à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que Tom a trouvé un moyen de faire revenir un esprit ? » Demanda-t-elle rapidement.

Le portrait acquiesça et lui pointa une boite sur le petit bureau de bois.

« Il t'a laissé ceci. » Lui dit-il finalement.

Alysson s'approcha de la boite et l'ouvrit légèrement tremblante. Elle y trouva plusieurs lettres et elle prit la première.

_« Tout cela a été trop vite pour moi. Alexander, Maximilien et Orion se sont aussi posés beaucoup de questions. Tu es partie depuis peu et déjà, tu me manques horriblement. Nous avons continué les réunions et je suis fier de pouvoir te dire que nous sommes tous en état de combattre. Qui sait, bientôt nous dépasserons peut-être le niveau des Aurors. » _

L'adolescente ferma la lettre et prit directement la dernière.

_« Et voilà… Les années ont passé, mais mon amour pour toi est toujours intact. Ceci est la dernière lettre que je t'écris, puisque demain, je vais me rendre chez les Potter. Tu sais ce que tout cela signifie ? Nagini a été assez gentille pour apporter mes lettres dans la chambre depuis que je ne suis plus à Poudlard. Aly… J'ai horriblement peur. Tu avais raison, ma haine contre les moldus à encore augmenter au maximum je crois. J'ai vu les atrocités fait par eux et je ne regrettes en rien mon choix de les détruire. J'ai toutes les informations pour ravoir un corps, mais je le laisse à Poudlard. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, je risque de revenir avec un professeur donc, je pourrai la reprendre. J'ai peur… Comment crois-tu que je vais survivre à l'état d'esprit ? Est-ce que je vais avoir la force de te jeter l'Avada en te voyant demain ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? _

_ Je t'aime. » _

La jeune Potter se laissa tomber sur le sol, face à ce qu'elle avait fait. L'adolescente n'avait jamais cru qu'il pourrait souffrir autant.

« Mais bien sûr que je t'aime encore. » Murmura-t-elle en faisant tourner son anneau de fiançailles.

Salazar lui jeta un regard triste. Il avait souvent vu le jeune Riddle venir dans le bureau désespéré et il n'avait rien pu faire. Maintenant, Alysson était dans le même état et il se sentait aussi impuissant.

« Regarde sur le mur de la bibliothèque. » Lui dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

La jeune fille s'essuya les yeux et alla à l'endroit indiqué. Elle eue un sourire en voyant que c'était la liste des sortilèges apprit, la façon de les formuler, ainsi que les effets décrits.

L'adolescente remercia le fondateur avant de se diriger dans la pièce principal de la chambre.

« Expectam Trecas. » S'écria-t-elle en le pointant sur un mannequin qu'elle venait de remarquer près de la statue du fondateur.

Une lumière rouge sortit de sa baguette, mais le mannequin de bois ne fit que trembler un peu. Pendant plusieurs minutes, la jeune fille se pratiqua sur se sortilège avant de voir l'homme de bois se fissurer.

« Expectam Trecas ! » Dit-elle avec toute la rage qui l'habitait et le mannequin explosa sous l'impact.

Elle haussa un sourcil en s'imaginant faire exploser un moldu.

« Plutôt intéressant ce sortilège. » Murmura-t-elle pensive en observant les détritus qui était sur le sol.

L'adolescente eue un bâillement et elle décida d'aller immédiatement dans la grande salle pour manger avant d'aller dormir. Quand elle entra dans la salle, le silence se fit entendre et la jeune Potter se figea pendant un instant. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle allait se diriger vers la table des Serpentard et retint un gloussement amusé. Malheureusement, tous les regards fixés sur elle l'a rendit très nerveuse et elle sursauta à chaque fois que quelqu'un la toucha, que ce soit accidentellement ou pour avoir son attention. Alysson mangea rapidement et quitta la salle comme si elle avait un monstre à sa poursuite. Draco Malefoy eu un sourire en la voyant faire et se dirigea vers la volière pour envoyer un mot à son père. La jeune fille, eue beaucoup de difficultés à dormir sans Tom avec elle et tourna pendant un long moment sur elle-même avant de prendre son chaudron et ses ingrédients de potion et d'aller dans les cachots. Sans bruit, elle entra dans le laboratoire qu'elle avait si souvent utilisé avec son amoureux et commença une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Le jeune Riddle le lui avait apprit en voyant qu'elle ne dormait pas après la première attaque. Sans même regarder son livre, Alysson prépara la potion qui ne prenait que 35 minutes à faire. En voyant que sa potion était parfaite, elle eue un sourire et rangea le tout avant de repartir vers son dortoir, sans voir le regard surpris de Severus Snape qui l'avait observer faire d'un coin de la salle.

Sirotant son verre de jus de citrouille, l'adolescente fronça les sourcils en voyant un hibou inconnu atterrir devant elle. L'adolescente attrapa la lettre et jeta un regard autour d'elle pour voir le regard des plus surpris du jeune Malefoy la fixer.

_« Bon matin chère Alysson. _

_ J'espère de tout cœur que ton retour c'est bien passé. Le temps a passé, mais j'ai dans l'espoir de pouvoir te revoir bientôt. Après ton départ, Maximilien et moi avons posé énormément de question à ton fiancé et nous avons réussi à en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'il ce passait. Par contre, j'avoue avoir compris la plupart des choses par moi-même. Tu le sais peut-être, mais je suis maintenant l'heureux chanceux à être le grand-père du jeune Draco Malefoy. Je peux déjà sentir la grimace que tu auras en lisant mes mots et je te rassure que je suis totalement ironique. Bien que j'adore mon petit-fils, j'ai toujours su que ce qu'il racontait sur toi était que par pure jalousie. Quand nous nous verrons, ne reste pas surpris par mon apparence de vieillard, je suis toujours le même intérieurement. _

_ Avec tout mon amitié, Alexander Malefoy. » _

A la fin de la lettre, la jeune Potter avait un énorme sourire de collé sur le visage. Rapidement, elle imagina la vie de son ami après son départ. Gloussant, elle imagina Alexander en version âgée, faire apparaître de la glace dans les escaliers comme il l'avait fait pour ceux du quatrième étage de Poudlard. En sortant de la grande salle, elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Se tournant vers le bruit, elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de voir Draco apparaître et lui faire signe d'entrer dans une salle vide.

« Pourquoi as-tu reçu une lettre du manoir Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-il avec les yeux plissés.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules et eue un sourire moqueur.

« Un vieil ami qui voulait me parler. » Répondit-elle en gardant son sourire.

Le jeune homme se figea en tentant de comprendre, mais la première cloche le fit sursauter.

« Je compte bien comprendre ce qu'il ce passe, Potter ! » S'écria-t-il avant de sortir rapidement de la salle.

Avec un petit rire, la Gryffondor se dirigea en chantonnant vers la salle de potion. Le professeur Snape entra en faisant claquer la porte dans le silence ambiant de la classe. Alysson haussa un sourcil moqueur en pensant qu'il ne faisait absolument pas peur comparée à la femme qu'elle avait eue dans le passé. Elle eu un petit rire en se souvenant du soulagement que tous avait ressentit en apprenant sa retraite à la fin de l'année.

« Vous trouvez que parler de la potion Pousse-os est marrant, miss Potter ? » Murmura froidement le directeur de Serpentard en la fixant.

L'adolescente prit un air neutre, tout en roulant des yeux mentalement. Le maître de potion leurs indiqua ce qu'ils devaient faire et les laissa aller prendre les ingrédients. Alysson eu un sourire en se souvenant du nombre de fois qu'elle avait du faire la potion avant que Miss Darty trouve que le travail fait par la jeune fille soit acceptable. Sans sortir son livre, l'adolescente alla chercher les ingrédients demandés. Elle fixa son regard sur le tableau contenant les instructions et fronça les sourcils en voyant une erreur. La jeune Potter haussa les épaules et commença sa potion sans porter attention aux autres élèves. Rendu à la troisième étape, l'adolescente observa ce qu'elle devait faire avant d'acquiescer, se souvenant se qu'elle avait répété avec Tom. Chantonnant mentalement, Alysson continua le tout sans faire d'erreur et versa sa potion dans une fiole avant de l'apporter au professeur Snape. L'homme haussa un sourcil en voyant la potion.

« Voyez-vous cela. Miss Potter qui réussi à finir une potion sans la faire exploser. »

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard presque moqueur.

« Vous savez professeur, vos paroles me laisse de glace. J'ai déjà vu beaucoup pire. »

Elle se dirigea vers sa place en murmurant.

« Oh oui ! Beaucoup pire. »

Soupirant, elle se mit à écrire les 30 centimètres demandé sur les effets en riant.

« Au moins, je sais absolument quoi écrire. »

Un bruit d'explosion la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna vers Hermione, qui fixait son chaudron totalement horrifié. Alysson mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire face à la situation. Après s'être contrôlée, l'adolescente leva la main.

« Un problème, Miss Potter ? » Demanda le professeur de potion tout en jetant des regards vers Hermione.

« Je crois que le foie de porc-épic devrait être ajouté APRÈS les tentacules de pieuvre. » Dit-elle en lui montrant les instructions au tableau.

L'homme vérifia mentalement l'ordre des ingrédients et fronça les sourcils avant de changer les instructions. Il porta un regard soupçonneux vers la jeune fille, mais n'ajouta rien. Finissant rapidement son travail, Alysson tourna son esprit vers son ami Alexander.

_« Hello mon Alex chéri ! _

_ Mon retour à été plutôt douloureux compte tenu des événements juste avant. J'ai revécu mes derniers jours à l'infirmerie dès mon arrivé à Poudlard. Sinon, je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit à toi et Max, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. J'ai été vraiment heureuse de recevoir une lettre de ta pars, puisque si j'ai bien compris, tu sembles être mon seul souvenir réel du passé pour le moment. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Maximilien et cette adorable Susan ? Tu me connais si bien ! J'ai eu en effet une grimace en voyant le nom de Draco dans ta lettre. Je te plains mon cher ! Bon et bien, fini la rigolade, il y aura une sortie à Pré-au-lard la fin de semaine prochaine, si tu le veux, rejoins moi près de chez Zonko vers 13 heure. J'ai hâte de voir comment tu as vieilli. Amitié Alysson. » _

Souriant, l'adolescente mit le parchemin dans une enveloppe juste avant que la cloche ne sonne. Elle regarda l'heure et se dirigea vers la volière. Avec un sifflement, elle appela sa chouette.

« Je me suis ennuyée de toi, Hedwige. » Lui dit-elle en lui flattant le plumage.

La chouette lui mordilla gentiment le doigt.

« J'ai une mission à te confier. Donne ceci à Alexander Malefoy. »

Hedwige hulula avant de s'envoler vers l'horizon. Rapidement, la jeune fille courue presque jusqu'à son cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Devant la paranoïa de Maugrey Fol Oeil, l'adolescente regretta ses cours avec le professeur Lukas. L'homme qui lui avait enseigné dans le passé était extrêmement compétant et ressemblait légèrement à Remus Lupin. Soupirant, elle laissa sa plume prendre des notes sur les Piliponk à sa place.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour et je vous donnes ce chapitre, puisque je suis heureuse d'avoir à nouveau l'Internet Par contre, je vais vraiment devoir me remettre à l'écriture de cette fiction, parce que sinon dans un mois, il n'y aura plus de chapitre a poster :/ Enfin bon, j'ai une bonne raison de ne pas vraiment me consacrer à cette fic, meme si vous ne vous appercevez pas que je ne m'en occupe pas xD J'ai une autre histoire que j'ai commencer à publier en meme temps que celle ci... Elle s'appelle Double vie et sérieusement c'est mon petit bébé ! J'ai déjà 250 pages d'écrits et l'histoire n'est pas encore terminé... Le pire c'est que j'ai déjà commencer une suite ¬¬ JE suis trop nul looll... 'fin bon, allez la lire, vous allez probablement l'adorer (Enfin j'espere lol) Laissez moi plein de rewiew !!!!  



	11. Annonce et préparation

_**Un passé pour notre futur.**_

Bonjour à tous. Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment à jour avec mes autres fics, mais comme j'avais l'idée, je l'ai écrit. Cette histoire ne sera pas très longue je vous l'assure. Mon père m'a coupé l'Internet alors disons que j'avais plutôt beaucoup de temps pour imaginer des histoires. J'aime bien celle-ci même si je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire beaucoup de chapitre. J'espère tout de même que vous l'aimerez.

Dislamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Couple : Et bien, voici un HP (Version fille) X Tom Riddle.

Résumé : Une langue étrangère… Une lumière bleue… Une immense douleur… et un Voldemort adolescent…. Mais où est donc encore tombée Alysson Potter. (HP/LV)

**_Annonce et préparation _**

Alysson se tourna vers le vaisseau de Dumstrang dans l'espoir de voir son ami en sortir. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, depuis qu'elle avait disparu et lui avait dit qu'ils feraient le chemin ensemble pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard.

« Tu es en beauté. » Lui dit-il en arrivant.

L'adolescente se tourna rapidement vers lui en serrant sa baguette contre elle. Malgré les efforts, la jeune fille était de plus en plus craintive depuis son retour, ayant tout de même revécu son attaque deux fois. Elle soupira en voyant le russe lui jeter un regard inquiet.

« Je t'en pris Viktor, ne t'approche pas aussi silencieusement, tu m'as fait peur. » Lui dit-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

Il lui fit un regard désolé et la prit dans ses bras.

« Allons y, miss Potter. » S'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Que comptes tu faire de ta sortie ? » Demanda l'adolescente avec un sourire moqueur en voyant Hermione Granger plus loin.

Le champion de Dumstrang lui jeta un regard joueur.

« En faite, je comptais passer la journée à me pavaner devant les jeunes filles du village, tout en signant des autographes. »

La Gryffondor pouffa de rire et regarda l'heure. Il lui restait au plus, 20 minutes pour pouvoir se rendre à côté de Zonko.

« Et toi ? » Demanda le plus vieux.

Elle haussa les épaules lentement.

« Si tu veux, je peux rester avec toi. » Proposa-t-il sérieusement.

Alysson lui fit un sourire.

« Et empêcher plusieurs fans d'avoir ton autographe ? »

Devant le regard de son ami, elle le remercia, mais préféra partir de son côté. En courant, elle arriva quelques minutes avant le rendez-vous. L'adolescente s'appuya contre le mur et tenta de prendre un air décontracté.

« Et tu crois que le fait que tu es arrivé à la course ne parait pas ? » Lui demanda une voix amusée.

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers l'homme qui venait de lui parler et resta la bouche ouverte. Alexander avait maintenant de longs cheveux blancs et un regard amusé. Il semblait respirer l'aristocratie et avait une canne comme celle que Lucius avait toujours. Après l'avoir observée, elle eue un grand sourire et se précipita dans ses bras.

« Alex !! Toujours aussi craquant. » Dit-elle en rigolant.

Le vieil homme lui caressa les cheveux avant d'avoir un regard nostalgique.

« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, Aly. » Murmura-t-il en lui entoura les épaules d'un de ses bras.

La jeune fille eue un petit sourire triste.

« Je suis tellement désolé. Vous m'avez tous aussi beaucoup manquée » Avoua-t-elle.

« Probablement moins qu'à nous, puisque le temps a joué en ta faveur. »

Des éclats de rire la firent sursauter et elle fixa un point au loin avec un regard vide. Secouant la tête, elle s'excusa.

« C'est beaucoup plus dur de s'en remettre sans Tom. » Murmura le vieux Malefoy en soupirant.

L'adolescente acquiesça.

« C'est aussi difficile sans Maximilien et toi. » Lui répondit-elle lentement.

Alexander plissa le front et commença à marcher.

« Maximilien est mort, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda la jeune Potter en se mordilla la lèvre.

« En effet. Lui et Susan on été tué pendant des missions. »

Alysson ressentit une envie de pleurer et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Il a eu tout de même le temps d'avoir trois enfants. »

L'adolescente fixa son regard sur l'adulte avant d'avoir un sourire.

« Ah oui ? Je les connais ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux.

Alexander éclata de rire face à son amie.

« Narcissa, Androméda et Bellatrix. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Tu veux dire… Narcissa Malefoy ? La mère de Draco ? »

Le blond acquiesça en riant.

« Grand-père ? » S'écria une voix choquée à leur gauche.

Les deux amis se figèrent et Alysson ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant son ennemi d'école face à eux.

« Bonjour Draco. » Répondit Alexander en reprenant un air froid.

L'adolescente eu une grimace en voyant le visage de son ami ainsi.

« Putain, pourquoi ils prennent tous cet air, les Malefoy ? » Murmura-t-elle en roulant légèrement des yeux.

Le vieil homme lui jeta un regard amusé avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son petit-fils.

« Tu voulais me demander quelques choses ou tu voulais juste me regarder avec ce visage figée ? » Questionna-t-il sérieusement.

Alysson pouffa face à la réplique de l'homme et tourna son regard vers le loin. Sans perdre une seconde, le blond s'approcha en plissant des yeux.

« À quoi joues-tu Potter ? » Demanda-t-il rageusement.

L'adolescente haussa un sourcil et tourna son regard vers son ami.

« Regarde comment il me parle ! Alexander, ne me dit pas que Maximilien et toi n'avez pas élevé vos enfants pour qu'il me parle ainsi. »

Amusé, le vieil homme entra dans le jeu.

« En faite, nous avons laisser ce travail à nos femmes. Nous étions trop occupé à questionner Tom.»

Alysson secoua la tête, faussement découragée.

« Oh mon dieu ! Cette pauvre Susan. »

Elle se tourna soupçonneuse vers l'adulte.

« Au fait, qui a été l'heureuse élue ? »

Draco qui n'aimait pas être ignoré, décida de prendre la parole.

« Diana Newton ! »

La Gryffondor ouvrit grand les yeux choqués.

« L'infirmière ?!?!! »

Elle éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre.

« Alysson, je te pris de ne pas te moquer ! Je te rappel que Diana n'avait que quelques années de plus que nous. »

La jeune fille lui fit un geste de la main tout en continuant de rire.

« C'est pour ça que tu voulais tellement être à mon chevet ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

L'adulte roula des yeux en repensant à cette époque.

« Arrête, j'ai voulu être à ton chevet parce que tu étais mon amie. » Répliqua-t-il.

Un toussotement leurs fit tourner la tête vers le jeune Serpentard.

« Oui Draco ? » Demanda à nouveau son grand-père.

« Je ne comprend plus rien de ce que vous parlez. Au chevet de Potter ? Son ami ? Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il ce passe ? »

Alysson haussa un sourcil en observant Alexander la fixer. Lentement, les deux eurent à nouveau un énorme sourire au visage. L'adolescente prit Draco par le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers un restaurant chic.

« Ce sera le repas le plus cher que j'aurai mangée. » Ricana la jeune fille.

« Je peux bien vous le payez. » Répondit l'adulte en haussant les épaules.

Assit devant un succulent repas, Alysson et le plus vieux des Malefoy tentèrent d'expliquer un petit peu l'histoire qu'il y avait entre eux. Ils rigolèrent en racontant des souvenirs au Serpentard.

« Oh et tu te souviens de cette tortionnaire qu'on avait comme prof de potion ? » Demanda la jeune Potter en riant.

« Bien sur ! Elle t'a fait refaire ta potion de flammes au moins quatre fois. » Répondit Alexander.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« En plus ce n'était que parce qu'elle trouvait que le rouge de ma potion n'était pas assez rouge. » Répondit la Gryffondor avec un air boudeur.

« Quelqu'un de pire que Snape ? » Demanda le Serpentard avec un regard amusé.

« Mais bien sur ! Snape a l'air de Neville à côté de cette femme. » Répondit-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Le jeune Malefoy eu un regard horrifié, pendant que les deux autres éclataient de rire.

« On avait vraiment hâte qu'elle parte. »

Alexander haussa un sourcil.

« Et la pauvre Alysson n'a même pas pu profiter du cours avec le nouveau professeur puisqu'elle est partie la journée avant. »

L'adolescente lui tira la langue.

« Ce mec était quand même étrange. Il invitait des élèves à de drôle de soirée. Un petit club en faite. » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune fille lui donna un coup de coude en riant.

« Laisse moi deviner. Tu faisais partit du club. »

Alexander acquiesça.

« Bien sûr. Je fais quand même partit de la crème des sorciers. Sinon dans les Serpentard, il y avait Maximilien, Louana Smith et ton chéri. »

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'illuminèrent joyeusement.

« Il y a aussi eu la revanche sur le Serdaigle Pervers, qui c'est très bien déroulé. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant parler de l'attaque. Pour elle, l'attaque était encore il y a seulement quelques jours.

« Il est revenu rapidement du ministère, ainsi que le Poufsouffle. Si tu savais comment nous nous sommes quand bien même amusé à leur dépens. »

La jeune fille imaginait bien la scène. Maximilien le Rebel, Alexander le marrant et Tom le cerveau.

« Va savoir pourquoi, ils ont été sujet a d'étrange hallucination, de bras cassé et malheureusement, d'une jambe arraché. »

Alysson pouffa de rire.

« De la façon dont tu parles de ton adolescence, grand-père, je crois que j'aurais vraiment aimé te voir comme ça. »

Alexander eu un sourire moqueur et sortit une boite d'une poche de sa robe. Il l'ouvrit et sortit plusieurs photos.

« Sadique ! » S'écria l'adolescente en voyant une des images.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire en observant la photo. Alysson glissait dans les escaliers de son dortoir, qui était maintenant en glace, pendant que Maximilien et Alexander couraient dans tous les sens, poursuivie par des chauves-souris en flamme.

« Non, mais imagine Draco. Ton idiot de grand-père a décidé de venir me rejoindre dans mon dortoir. Malheureusement, comme les garçons ne peuvent pas aller dans le dortoir des filles, les escaliers ont formé un toboggan. Lui, il a trouvé marrant de le mettre en glace donc l'escalier a prit des heures avant d'en revenir un. »

« Et toutes les filles se relevaient avec un derrière gelé. » Ricana le vieil homme.

« Tu te souviens ce qu'il t'a dit mon génial postérieur quand il est apparu devant toi ? »

« Bien sur ! Je me suis quand même fait attaquer pendant 10 minutes par tes chauves-souris de feu ! » Répondit-il avant de lui tirer la langue.

Draco, face aux gamineries des deux amis, éclata de rire. Il observa l'heure et sembla un peu déçu.

« Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de couper cours à votre fabuleuse histoire, mais Alysson, il est l'heure de retourner au château. »

La jeune fille eue une moue boudeuse avant de se précipiter dans les bras du vieux Malefoy.

« Alexandeeeerrrrr… Mon chéri d'amouuuur. Tu n'aurais pas envie de m'enlever et de me garder avec toi jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mon fiancé ? » Supplia-t-elle.

L'adulte roula des yeux avant de lui embrasser le dessus de la tête.

« Je suis désolé ma puce, mais tu dois y retourner. N'oublie pas que tu vas faire bientôt la dernière tâche du tournoi. »

L'adolescente soupira et se leva lentement. Observant un moment le vieil homme, elle eu un sourire sadique.

« Draco, fait moi plaisir et dit moi si vous avez des photos de ton grand-père comme il est en ce moment ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête tout en ce questionnant.

« Bien. » Dit-elle satisfaite.

Sortant une fiole de sa poche, l'adolescente la tendit à son ami.

« Tu dois boire ça immédiatement. » Lui dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil mais bu la potion sans sourciller. Alysson, se pencha un peu vers Draco.

« Il fallait vraiment qu'il épouse une infirmière ? Maintenant, à cause de Madame Newton, je n'ai même pas réussi à voir le visage d'horreur qu'il aurait fait avant. » Murmura-t-elle avec amusement.

Le blond eu un sourire et observa quelques peu l'adolescente. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu. Pourtant, il venait de passer une des meilleures journées de sa vie et c'était avec elle.

« Waouuuhh !!! » S'écria la rouge et or en se précipitant vers Alexander pour l'observer dans tous les sens.

« Je te jure Alex, si je n'aimais pas déjà Tom, je t'embrasserais ! Tu es aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs. »

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant un jeune homme qui avait de longs cheveux blonds jusque dans le milieu du dos, légèrement ébouriffés, des yeux bleu et un corps athlétique. D'un claquement de doigt, Alexander fit apparaître un miroir.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Réussi-t-il à murmurer en se voyant pareil qu'à son adolescence.

Alysson lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

« Heureuse de te revoir, Alexander. En plus, tu as maintenant vraiment seize ans. Comme ça, je pourrai vieillir avec toi à mes côtés.» Lui dit-elle en riant.

L'homme l'a prit dans ses bras pour la remercier et regarda ensuite son petit-fils et sa meilleure amie courir vers le château.

* * *

J'aime bien la personnalitée de mon Alexander xD Pas du tout Malefoy ce mec XD Laissez des rewiewwww et si vous aimez des idées pour cette fic, dites les moi  



	12. Retrouvaille

_**Un passé pour notre futur.**_

Bonjour à tous. Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment à jour avec mes autres fics, mais comme j'avais l'idée, je l'ai écrit. Cette histoire ne sera pas très longue je vous l'assure. Mon père m'a coupé l'Internet alors disons que j'avais plutôt beaucoup de temps pour imaginer des histoires. J'aime bien celle-ci même si je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire beaucoup de chapitre. J'espère tout de même que vous l'aimerez.

Dislamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Couple : Et bien, voici un HP (Version fille) X Tom Riddle.

Résumé : Une langue étrangère… Une lumière bleue… Une immense douleur… et un Voldemort adolescent…. Mais où est donc encore tombée Alysson Potter. (HP/LV)

**_Retrouvaille _**

Le temps avant la troisième tâche passa rapidement. Draco avait maintenant laissé tomber les deux gorilles qui lui servait de garde du corps et passait son temps avec Alysson et Viktor.

« Tu es prête ? » Demanda-t-il en observant le labyrinthe qui avait été le terrain de Quidditch.

La jeune fille soupira et se calla entre les bras d'Alexander, qui avait passé la journée avec elle.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tout va changer aujourd'hui. » Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Draco et son grand-père échangèrent un regard légèrement inquiet avant que le plus vieux ne lui embrasse la tête.

« Alysson, tout va bien ce passer. Tu connais tous les sortilèges allant jusqu'à la cinquième année et tu m'as dit toi-même avoir étudié la moitié de la liste que nous avons ensuite faite. »

L'adolescente acquiesça rapidement, tentant de reprendre confiance. Elle regarda son anneau de fiançailles et embrassa Alexander sur la joue.

« Merci Draco d'avoir été là. » Dit-elle au plus jeune en le serrant contre elle.

Le blond eu un sourire.

« Alysson, nous devons aller rejoindre les autres. » S'écria Viktor qui se dirigeait vers eux.

La jeune Potter qui était entre les deux blonds, leurs serra légèrement la main avant de rejoindre le Russe en courant. Les juges étaient présents et leurs annonça que Cédric et Alysson partiraient au même moment.

« Bonne chance Viktor. » Lui dit-elle avant de se placer à l'entrée du labyrinthe.

Une chanson se fit entendre au loin et l'adolescente eu un petit rire en reconnaissant celle que Maximilien et Alexander avait inventé à son image. C'est donc avec un sourire qu'elle entra dans ce qui serait sa dernière tâche de l'année.

Elle combattit plusieurs créatures facilement, avant d'avoir son premier vrai problème. Le hurlement de Fleur Delacour se fit entendre, bientôt suivi de celui de Cédric Diggory. Rapidement, l'adolescente se dirigea vers les cris pour voir Viktor qui jetait le doloris sur le Poufsouffle. Sans perdre une seconde, Alysson s'élança vers le jeune Bulgare et fixa son regard au sien.

« Viktor ! Reprend sur toi ! Combat le sortilège qui te pousse. » Cria-t-elle en voyant les yeux vide de toute lueur du champion de Dumstrang.

L'adolescent fronça légèrement les sourcils et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur originale. D'un coup de baguette, la Gryffondor fit apparaître des étincelles rouges après que le jeune homme lui ait assuré de partir gagner ce trophée. Brusquement, elle s'arrêta puisque ses sens semblèrent modifiés. Elle venait de passer une brume et se tenait maintenant à l'envers. Fermant les yeux, elle avança d'un pas et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, tout était normal. Avec un petit sourire, elle repartit à la course avant d'apercevoir le trophée plus loin. Quelques choses dans sa tête semblaient lui dire qu'elle devait absolument le prendre en premier et elle hurla un avertissement à Cédric qui venait d'apparaître devant elle. Une énorme araignée était apparue et Cédric se fit prendre. Lançant un sortilège à la limite de la magie blanche, l'adolescente passa au travers l'animal, par l'énorme trou qu'elle venait de faire. Regardant une dernière fois Cédric pour être sur qu'il ne soit pas trop blessé par la chute, elle posa sa main sur le trophée. Alysson fronça les sourcils en sentant la sensation de crochet habituelle au portoloin et atterri dans un cimetière. Repensant aux attaques qu'elle avait vécu peu de temps avant, l'adolescente observa dans tous les sens tout en tenant sa baguette à l'avant pour se défendre en cas de besoin. Un nom sur une tombe attira son regard et elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Tom Riddle. » Murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur la pierre tombale.

Soudainement, elle eu un grand sourire heureux sur les lèvres, comprenant ce qu'il était sur le point de se passer. Alysson se cacha un peu plus loin en entendant des bruits de pas et elle vu un petit homme arriver. En reconnaissant Queudver, la jeune fille retint une grimace de dégoût et sursauta en voyant qu'il tenait une chose qui parlait dans ses mains.

« Par Salazar » Dit-elle le plus bas possible en comprenant que c'était son fiancé qui était dans ses bras.

Elle entendit alors un sifflement qui se rapprochait et tourna son regard juste à temps pour faire un face à face avec un reptile.

**« J'aurais pu reconnaître ton odeur entre milles. »** Lui dit le serpent avec amusement.

Alysson eu un sourire et caressa la tête du reptile.

**« Je suis contente de te revoir Nagini. » **

Le serpent sembla gênée et regarda au loin.

**« Tu es revenu pour toujours, maman ? »** Questionna timidement le serpent.

Avec un petit rire, l'adolescente lui assura que oui et retourna à la contemplation du rituel. Quand Queudver se coupa le bras, la Gryffondor eu un sourire moqueur et le regarda poser la chose dans le chaudron.

« Ne te noie pas ! » Supplia-t-elle en murmurant, la voix paniquée.

En voyant un homme d'apparence reptilienne sortir du chaudron, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais resta dans l'ombre. Nagini se frotta contre elle avant de se diriger vers l'homme. Peter lui donna une robe qu'il mit immédiatement et il siffla quelques mots à son reptile.

« Ma baguette Queudver ! » Hurla-t-il froidement.

Dès qu'il la prit, il jeta un sortilège à Peter, qui tomba assommer par terre.

« Sort de ta cachette, maintenant ! » S'écria Voldemort en observant les alentours.

Sans plus attendre, Alysson se leva et se dirigea avec un regard triste vers son fiancé. Il resta sans bouger à la regarder pendant un instant, avant que l'adolescente ne pose sa main sur la joue de son amoureux.

« Mon pauvre chéri. » Murmura-t-elle les yeux pleins d'eau.

Tom soupira légèrement de soulagement en voyant que tout était toujours pareil entre eux et la serra contre lui. Avec un sourire, la Gryffondor lui donna une fiole de potion.

« Tu savais ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, mais j'étais persuadé qu'il arriverait quelques choses aujourd'hui alors je n'ai pas prit de chance. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Il bu rapidement la fiole et retrouva son apparence de 16 ans. Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille entoura ses bras autour du cou de son amour avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je me suis tellement ennuyé de toi, ma puce. » Murmura le seigneur des ténèbres.

Alysson lui fit une grimace avant de se mettre à rire.

« Sans toi j'ai du boire une potion de sommeil à chaque soir. Heureusement que maintenant je pourrai être près de toi aussi longtemps que je le veux. » Lui dit-elle avant de lui donner un baiser passionné. Le plus vieux posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et l'attira plus près de lui avant de transplaner avec elle. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la magnifique demeure devant laquelle ils étaient apparus.

« Comment la trouves-tu ? » Demanda-t-il nerveux.

Alysson lui fit un grand sourire.

« Elle est magnifique ! C'est chez toi ? » Questionna-t-elle à son tour.

Avec un sourire, Tom secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Non ! C'est chez nous. » Répondit-il en souriant.

L'adolescente haussa un sourcil et éclata de rire.

« Merveilleux ! Allons donc visiter notre maison. »

Etonnamment, malgré près de 14 ans d'absence, la maison était toujours entretenu.

« Comme je savais ce qu'il allait ce passer, j'ai mis des elfes dans la maison pour qu'il la laisse toujours comme si nous vivions dedans. » Lui confia-t-il en souriant.

La jeune Potter acquiesça en riant et le suivit à travers la maison. Malheureusement, le temps pressait et l'adulte le lui expliqua pendant qu'ils se reposait dans une chambre qui ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'il avait étant préfet.

« Aly, je sais que c'est tôt, mais tu dois retourner à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année. De toute façon, c'est très bientôt. »

La jeune fille eu un air triste, mais réfléchissant à un truc, elle retrouva rapidement le sourire.

« Je suis d'accord pour y retourner à une seul condition. »

Tom lui fit un sourire et la laissa s'asseoir sur lui pour le fixer dans les yeux.

« Je veux que notre mariage ce déroule cette été. » Déclara-t-elle sérieusement.

Le brun eu un grand sourire et acquiesça, juste avant qu'elle ne laisse passer un petit cri de contentement.

« Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement !!! »

Le plus vieux éclata de rire face à la bonne humeur de sa fiancée et les fit réapparaître dans le cimetière. Il lui tendit un miroir et lui fit un sourire.

« Tu peux communiquer avec moi quand tu veux. Alexander a aussi le même. Tu n'auras qu'à dire notre nom devant la glace et nous pourrons nous voir. »

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Se reculant un peu, elle prit la poignée du trophée et réapparu face aux gradins où tout le monde éclata en applaudissement. La première personne à arriver près d'elle était Alexander.

« Je l'ai vu ! »Lui dit-elle en riant.

Avec un grand sourire, il l'a prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer tout en la félicitant.

* * *

**J'ai eue des commentaires qui me disait qu'ils esperaient que Voldemort n'allait pas tuer Alysson dès qu'il la verrait... Faut suivre XDDD Il lui a écrit des lettres dans le bureau de Salazar... Il a été lui jeter l'Avada le coeur lourd et en connaissance de cause... Il l'a fait pour avoir un futur avec elle... Donc, ca prouve qu'il l'aime... On ne tue pas les gens qu'on aime :/ J'espère que vous avez aimés ces retrouvailles :) Moi j'ai adoréeeee REWIEWWW**


	13. Fin d'année

_**Un passé pour notre futur.**_

Bonjour à tous. Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment à jour avec mes autres fics, mais comme j'avais l'idée, je l'ai écrit. Cette histoire ne sera pas très longue je vous l'assure. Mon père m'a coupé l'Internet alors disons que j'avais plutôt beaucoup de temps pour imaginer des histoires. J'aime bien celle-ci même si je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire beaucoup de chapitre. J'espère tout de même que vous l'aimerez.

Dislamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Couple : Et bien, voici un HP (Version fille) X Tom Riddle.

Résumé : Une langue étrangère… Une lumière bleue… Une immense douleur… et un Voldemort adolescent…. Mais où est donc encore tombée Alysson Potter. (HP/LV)

**_Fin d'année _**

Il faisait très chaud en cette journée de Juin. La jeune Potter se promenait autour du lac, en compagnie de Draco, quand elle sentit un truc chaud dans sa poche de robe. Elle sortit le miroir à double sens et eu un sourire en voyant son fiancé.

« Bonjour mon chéri ! » S'écria-t-elle avec un sourire.

Avec un signe à Draco, la rouge et or se laissa tomber sous un arbre.

« Tu sais que c'est étrange de te voir avec cette uniforme de Gryffondor. » Lui dit le jeune Riddle avec une petite grimace.

« Et moi je ne l'a verrait vraiment pas chez les Serpentard ! » S'écria le jeune Malefoy en enlevant le miroir des mains de l'adolescente.

« Redonne moi ça immédiatement Draco Malefoy ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Bonjour Draco. Alors comment va ton grand-père ? » Demanda Tom avec un sourire face à la bataille pour avoir le miroir entre les deux élèves de Poudlard.

« Il va très bien » Commença-t-il en éloignant subitement l'appareil pour éviter de se le faire enlever. « D'après ce que j'ai vu et ce que mon père m'a écrit, il semble être totalement de retour à son adolescence. »

Tom haussa un sourcil en ne voyant que du noir, avant que le cri du blond se fasse entendre.

« Bien fait pour toi ! » Entendit-il avant de voir le visage de la jeune Potter apparaître.

Elle envoya un baiser de la main, au seigneur des ténèbres.

« Des réunions ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tout dépend de quel réunions tu parles. Pour annoncer mon retour ou encore pour préparer notre mariage ? »

L'adolescente eue les yeux brillant et lui tira la langue.

« Est-ce que tu es devenu stupide avec le temps, mon amour ? »

L'homme fit semblant de bouder, mais l'entendre lui répéter à quel point elle l'aimait eu raison de lui.

« J'ai rappeler les anciens. Avouons qu'il n'en reste vraiment plus beaucoup du départ, mais j'ai quand même réussi à revoir des amis d'école comme Alex, Nicolas et Meredith. Pour ce qu'il est du mariage, j'en ai parlé avec Alexander qui m'a proposé Narcissa comme aide. Elle viendra dans le début des vacances pour pouvoir tout planifier avec toi. »

Il observa sa fiancée donner un coup de poing sur l'épaule du jeune Malefoy qui venait de crier comme un idiot quand il avait entendu le nom de sa mère.

« Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as fait revenir à Poudlard, puisque je n'ai même pas à faire d'examen à cause du tournoi. »

Tom roula des yeux avant de soupirer.

« J'avoue que j'aurais adoré te garder avec moi, depuis le temps que j'en rêve, mais disons que c'est plutôt étrange que la sauveuse du monde sorcier disparaisse juste comme ça pendant qu'elle accompli une tâche de tournoi. »

L'adolescente acquiesça lentement en comprenant les raisons.

« En plus, je n'aurais pas pu me promener en liberté si j'avais été portée disparu. »

Le plus vieux eu un sourire et tourna son regard vers le reptile couché sur lui.

« Nagini passe le bonjour à sa maman. » Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Alysson pouffa de rire avant d'ouvrir la bouche, se souvenant d'une chose.

« Par Salazar ! Dippet ! Il n'aura jamais eu la chance de voir nos enfants. »

« Tu as eu des enfants !?! » S'écria Draco visiblement surpris en fixant l'adolescente devant lui.

Tom cacha son rire derrière un toussotement et s'excusa auprès de sa fiancée puisqu'il devait recevoir les Malefoy.

« J'ai hâte de te revoir mon amour ! » Lui dit l'adolescente avant que la connexion coupe.

Elle fixa le miroir pendant quelques instants, avant de sentir le bras de Draco autour de ses épaules. La jeune fille laissa sa tête appuyer contre le torse de son ami et soupira.

« Tu vas le revoir bientôt Aly. » Murmura le blond en tentant de la réconfortée.

La rouge et or acquiesça et se leva en lui prenant la main.

« Allons partir des rumeurs veux-tu ? » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Draco lui lança un regard conspirateur et la suivi dans le château, tout en la tenant par la main. Guettant les réactions, les deux adolescents durent se retenir à plusieurs reprises d'éclater de rire, face à la situation.

« Miss Potter, pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau s'il vous plait ? » Demanda une voix derrière les élèves.

Alysson ferma les yeux et soupira silencieusement, avant de reprendre un grand sourire et de se tourner vers le directeur.

« Bien sûr professeur. » Lui dit-elle poliment avant de donner un rapide baiser sur la joue de son ami et de suivre le vieil homme.

Dumbledore lui jeta souvent des regards soupçonneux, mais à chaque fois, ses yeux semblaient se vider pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne son air heureux. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, mais garda un sourire presque moqueur en avançant. En entrant dans le bureau, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et l'adolescente tourna son visage vers les peintures. Elle ouvrit la bouche muettement, quand elle remarqua la peinture de Dippet qui la fixait avec un air triste. Une petite sonnerie se fit entendre et Albus ferma les yeux avant de se lever.

« Il semble que nous avons une visiteuse, attend moi ici. » Lui dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Aussitôt, Alysson regarda à nouveau le directeur Dippet qui semblait observer quelques choses derrière elle. Se tournant, elle remarqua Fumseck qui poussa un petit hululement avant de s'envoler pour se poser sur la tête de dossier de la chaise de la Gryffondor. La jeune fille leva la tête pour l'observer et vit qu'il pleurait. Elle pu voir alors une larme tomber sur son front et elle sentit ses traits se détendre. L'oiseau lança une trille joyeuse et retourna sur son perchoir.

« Les phénix guérisse aussi les blessures psychologique. » Murmura une voix douce.

La jeune Potter vit Dippet lui faire un grand sourire et elle lui répondit.

« Je suis contente de voir qu'il reste toujours quelque chose de vous, monsieur le directeur. » Lui dit-elle les yeux pétillants.

« Je suis contente de vous revoir miss Potier, ou devrais-je dire miss Potter. »

L'adolescente eu un petit rire.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous étiez fiancé avec le même homme qui a tué vos parents. » Murmura-t-il finalement en soupirant.

Alysson garda son sourire.

« Je suis toujours fiancé à Tom. Il n'y a jamais eu de cachotterie entre nous, monsieur. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer et c'est même moi qui ai insister pour ne pas qu'il change le futur. »

L'homme acquiesça les yeux pétillants.

« Bien sage de votre part de ne pas changer le futur. J'ose espérer que le jeune homme que j'ai connu n'a pas totalement disparu en Voldemort. »

« Il n'a jamais disparu. J'ai retrouvée le même homme que j'avais quittée.» Murmura l'adolescente avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour laisser passer le directeur actuel.

Observant du coin de l'œil le portrait de Dippet, elle pu le voir acquiescer avec un sourire. Dumbledore s'assit dans son fauteuil et lui proposa un bonbon aux citrons que la jeune fille refusa poliment.

« Commençons. Tout d'abord, je voulais savoir ce que tu allais faire cet été ? »

Alysson fronça les sourcils en voyant le comportement étrange du vieil homme.

« J'aurais bien voulu passer mon été avec Draco, mais connaissant ses parents, je crois plutôt que je resterai chez les Dursley. » Répondit-elle sans comprendre le but de cette conversation.

Albus eu un petit sourire.

« Justement, j'ai reçu hier une lettre des plus étranges de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy qui me proposait de vous héberger cette été puisque leur fils l'aurait demandé. »

La jeune Potter eu un grand sourire et sentit ses yeux pétiller.

« Est-ce que vous acceptez professeur ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en tentant de garder son calme.

« J'ai bien peur que tu devras passer quelques temps chez les Dursley, mais ensuite, tu pourras en effet te rendre chez les Malefoy si c'est bien ce que tu veux. Je te mets par contre en garde, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'entends bien avec Draco qu'il ne faut pas oublier ce qu'il est arrivé pendant ta deuxième année. »

Alysson acquiesça rapidement et prit son congé dès qu'elle le pu.

« J'adore cette enfant. » Entendit-elle Dippet dire à Dumbledore juste avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

La dernière journée était maintenant arrivée et il était temps aux membres des écoles étrangères de quitter Poudlard. C'est une Gryffondor qu'on retrouva emmitoufler dans la cape de Viktor Krum.

« Tu viendras me voir ? » Demanda le Bulgare à sa jeune amie.

« Dès que possible. De toute façon, je risque de te faire venir chez moi cet été à un moment. » Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Alysson soupira lentement avant d'embrasser son ami sur la joue.

« J'ai vraiment aimée passer du temps avec toi. » Avoua-t-elle en plissant les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi ! De toute façon, j'espère bien que tu viendras me faire concurrence dans quelques années au Quidditch. » S'écria-t-il en la chatouillant.

L'adolescente éclata de rire, mais se calma en voyant le regard froid de son ancienne meilleure amie.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller parler avec Hermione. » Lui proposa-t-elle.

Le Russe soupira en replaçant son chapeau.

« Je ne crois pas qu'entre nous ça fonctionneras vraiment. » Avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Alysson eu une grimace, mais acquiesça. Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler et elle tourna son regard vers Fleur et Gabrielle Delacour qui venaient vers eux. Les deux jeunes filles serrèrent la main du champion de Dumstrang en souriant et Fleur entraîna la rouge et or à l'écart.

« Alysson, j'ai été totalement ravie de te connaître. Tu m'as apprit beaucoup de chose sans le savoir et tu as sauvée ma petite sœur. »

La Gryffondor rougit face aux compliment et la remercia.

« Écrit moi si tu le peux ! » Lui cria-t-elle en la voyant s'éloigner vers le carrosse de Beaubâton.

Se retournant vers le Bulgare, elle ouvrit les yeux surpris de le voir entouré d'autant de fille lui demandant son autographe. Retenant un éclat de rire, elle réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à lui et de se recacher dans sa cape.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu portes une cape, nous sommes en été ! » Lui dit-elle en jetant des regards noirs aux filles qui étaient encore là.

L'adolescent éclata de rire avant de rouler les yeux.

« Et moi je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'enroules dedans. » Répondit-il rapidement.

Sans rien attendre de plus, il passa son bras autour des épaules de la plus jeune et l'entraîna vers le navire. Elle le regarda monter et sentit son cœur se pincer à l'idée de perdre un autre ami extra. Soupirant et l'observa un moment avant de se tourner pour retourner au château.

« Alysson ! N'oublie pas de m'écrire ! » Cria-t-il pendant que le bateau s'éloignait.

La jeune fille posa une main sur sa bouche et éclata de rire en voyant tous les étudiants de Dumstrang qui semblaient se précipiter à l'intérieur des cabines avant que le bateau n'entre dans l'eau. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule.

« C'est déjà fini. » Murmura Draco en regardant l'horizon.

Alysson acquiesça et partit à la course vers le château.

« C'est déjà fini, mais moi j'ai vraiment hâte à mon été ! » S'écria-t-elle toujours en courant.

Le jeune Malefoy la suivit rapidement et ils se laissèrent tomber sur un banc.

« Déjà que tu avais déjà fait ta quatrième année. » Dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

« J'aurais presque voulu avoir à faire les examens cette année, comme ça j'aurais eu d'excellente note. Surtout en potion. » Répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Draco pouffa de rire à son tour.

« Tu aurais dépassée Granger dans les classements, la honte pour elle. »

La jeune Potter roula les yeux et se releva.

« Je dois aller préparer mes valises. On ce rejoins plus tard ? »

Le blond lui fit un sourire en réponse et elle se précipita vers son dortoir pour mettre le tout dans ses valises. Elle eu un sourire en voyant certain souvenir de l'année qui venait de passé et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant qu'elle avait une chemise de Tom ainsi que le jogging qu'elle portait la journée de son retour dans son temps.

« Je croyais qu'ils avaient été détruits à mon retour. » Murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Lentement un grand sourire prit place sur son visage et elle plongea le nez dans la chemise pour tenter de ressentir le parfum de son fiancé. Elle haussa les épaules en voyant que ça ne sentait pas l'odeur du Serpentard, mais se changea rapidement pour mettre les vêtements qu'elle venait de retrouver. Quand elle eu fini de ranger le tout, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde pour aller dans la chambre des secrets. Elle entra rapidement dans le bureau et eu un grand sourire en voyant Salazar les yeux pétillants.

« J'ai presque l'impression que Tom va apparaître à tes côtés. » Dit-il avec un air moqueur au visage.

Alysson eu un petit rire et s'approcha du portrait.

« Je suis venu vous souhaiter bonne vacance. »

Il prit un air rêveur.

« Alors c'est cette été ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant la bague de l'adolescente.

La jeune fille acquiesça avant de se tourner vers la bibliothèque de Serpentard.

« Tu crois que je peux t'emprunter des livres ? » Questionna-t-elle en passant une main sur les reliures.

Le fondateur accepta et lui dit de regarder dans le tiroir de gauche dans le bureau. Elle le fit et éclata de rire en voyant ses effets personnels de l'époque. Elle fronça les sourcils en sortant une petite bouteille et leva un regard interrogateur vers le tableau.

« Tom a dit que tu comprendrais. » Dit-il comme réponse en haussant les épaules.

Alysson ouvrit alors la bouteille et poussa un petit cri en reconnaissant le parfum de son fiancé. Elle en mit immédiatement un peu sur la chemise qu'elle prit plaisir à sentir. En sortant de la chambre, elle salua Mimi et se dirigea vers l'entrée principale. Elle observa silencieusement les élèves qui commençaient déjà à ce souhaiter bonne vacance. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se tourna lentement vers Cédric qui avait un grand sourire.

« J'espère que tu auras un bon été. » Lui dit-il gentiment.

Alysson répondit à son sourire.

« Et pour toi, j'espère que l'après Poudlard ne sera pas trop démoralisant. »

Il eu un grand rire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« On se revoit pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il.

L'adolescente haussa un sourcil.

« L'année a changée beaucoup de chose n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux acquiescèrent rapidement avant de pouffer de rire.

« Bien sur que nous nous reverrons. » Lui confirma-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

Il lui souhaita une nouvelle fois un bon été avant de partir vers d'autres personnes. Remarquant Draco plus loin, elle s'approcha pour mettre sa main dans la sienne.

« Les diligences vont bientôt partir. » Murmura-t-elle

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le train et choisirent finalement un compartiment. La jeune Potter sortit son album photo qu'elle se mit à feuilleté en silence. Les premières pages contenaient les photos de ses parents et de l'ancien trio. Ensuite il y avait des photos d'elle et Viktor ou encore avec Cédric. Elle fouilla dans ses poches de jogging pour prendre les photos qu'elle avait trouvée avec ses autres effets. Lentement, elle les déposa dans l'album où elle apposa un sortilège de glu perpétuelle. Elle pouffa de rire en voyant la photo de leurs week-end déguisement. Draco se mit à ses côtés pour observer se qui la faisait marrer et éclata de rire à son tour.

« Un grand délire juste avant les vacances. Le garçon qui porte un turban rose sur sa tête, c'est Maximilien. J'avais bien aimée le maquiller. Tu reconnais Alexander en ange. Totalement l'opposé de ce qu'il est si tu veux mon avis. Celui qui converse avec mes cheveux c'est mon fiancé. »

Le blond acquiesçait à chaque commentaire, même s'il connaissait Maximilien et Alexander.

« Il parle fourchelang ? » Demanda-t-il toujours un peu hilare.

« Oui. J'ai bien aimée être méduse. Surtout que les serpents insultaient les autres élèves ou racontaient des blagues. »

Le jeune Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

« Vous êtes-vous vraiment promenés dans l'école comme ça ? »

Alysson se remit à rire.

« Nous nous sommes déguisés différemment à chaque journée à partir du vendredi et chaque fois nous allions nous faire admirer dans tout l'école. »

En voyant le regard surpris du blond, elle lui tendit deux autres photos. Sur l'image du samedi, ils étaient tous en fantôme de l'école. Alysson en celle de Serdaigle, Tom en baron sanglant, Alexander en moine gras et Maximilien en Nick-quasi-sans-tête. Celle du dimanche avait eu pour thème, les fondateurs. Tom avait été content de revêtir des vêtements trouvés dans le bureau de Salazar pendant que la jeune Alysson avait décidé de se costumer en Godric Gryffondor pour faire honneur à son autre maison. Les deux restants avaient donc dû revêtir de jolie robe et des perruques.

« Par la barbe inexistante de Salazar ! » S'écria Draco en voyant que son grand-père avait été plus que loufoque.

« Je suis sur que si Max était encore là, nous pourrions recommencer sans problème. » Dit-elle en soupirant.

Draco lui tapota le genou.

« Nous avons toujours son portrait, ainsi que celui de mes grand-mères. » Lui dit-il avec l'espoir de la voir retrouver le moral.

Alysson eu immédiatement un sourire de coller au visage.

« C'est déjà mieux que rien. Je m'étais habituée à les voir chaque jour. Surtout que je passais presque tout mon temps avec Maximilien et Alexander pendant les cours. »

Le blond eu un petit rire.

« Les liens se tisses facilement quand on a une prof tortionnaire. » Lui dit-il en ce moquant.

« Dès que j'ai une pensine, je te montre comment elle était ! Tu seras heureux de n'avoir que Snape comme prof. » Répondit-elle avant de lui tirer la langue.

Le miroir de la jeune fille chauffa et elle le sortit alors de ses poches.

« Bonjour, femme de mon cœur ! » S'écria la voix de Tom.

« Bonsoir, homme de ma vie » Répliqua l'adolescente joueuse.

« Je tenais à vous faire savoir Milady que vous n'aurez point la chance de voir votre immonde famille moldus cette année. Vous serez escorté jusqu'à notre fabuleuse résidence incartable où nous pourrons finalement passer du temps ensemble. »

Alysson eu un grand sourire.

« Merci beaucoup mon cher Lord. J'avoue avoir espérée que vous me le proposiez, sinon j'aurais été moi-même rejoindre Monseigneur Alexander pour qu'il m'emmène à vos côté. »

L'adulte lui fit un clin d'œil et elle referma le miroir avec un petit rire.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? » Demanda le blond qui avait écouté la conversation.

« La plupart du temps en effet, enfin pour ceux qui ont la chance de le connaître. Sinon, il est considéré comme mauvais. » Avoua-t-elle sans trop en dévoiler puisque Draco n'était pas au courant que Tom et Voldemort n'était que la même personne.

La jeune fille tira un peu sur sa chemise pour pouvoir la sentir en toute liberté et tourna son regard vers l'horizon.

* * *

Bonjour à touuuus Alors... le chapitre ??? XD Bon... en faites, je n'ai pas grand chose a dire, sauf avouer que le reste de cette fic est un peu flou... J'avais voulu la terminée avec le futur mariage... mais finalement j'ai poursuivi ¬¬ Et j'avoue que je ne sais plus du tout ou tout ca me guide... Si quelqu'un a des idées, dites le moi Déjà que j'dois remercier très fort ceux et celle qui l'on lu en entier et qui m'ont donner des conseils pour la suite, JE VOUS ADORE !... Dernier truc avant que je vous laisse **Dans la soirée d'hier... j'ai ouvert un forum avec un ami sur les jumeaux Phelps... James et Oliver, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, c'est les Jumeaux Weasley... Comme je le dit, il est vraiment nouveau et j'avoue que j'aimerais bien avoir des auteurs pour le fofo Pas obliger d'être sur les jumeaux... On parle des Phelps et de HP, alors si vous voulez venir faire un tour et vous inscrire lol allez voir dans mon profil :) C'est tout... REWIEWWWW xD (Ceux qui s'inscrive et disent qu'ils veulent un chapitre en avance de ma fic, ce verront avoir 2 chapitres XD L'art de convaincre les autres lol)**


	14. Vacance

_**14.Vacance**_

Dès que les deux adolescents sortirent du Poudlard Express, ils se firent accueillir par Alexander qui ouvrit grand les bras avant que la jeune Potter ne s'y précipite heureuse.

«Salut princesse » S'écria-t-il en riant.

Quand Draco fut à leurs côtés, le plus vieux lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Une autre personne m'accompagne. Par contre, tu risques d'être déçu Alysson. » Dit-il en pointant Lucius Malefoy plus loin.

Le blond semblait comme dans les souvenirs de l'adolescente. Il se tenait droit et lui jetait un regard froid.

« Dit-moi d'où est-ce qu'il tient ce tempérament de glace ? » Murmura la jeune fille à l'oreille de son ami.

Alex eu un grand sourire et haussa les épaules.

« Miss Potter. » S'écria froidement Lucius quand elle fut près de lui.

La Gryffondor leva un sourcil et retint une grimace.

« Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer, monsieur Malefoy, que la tendance froideur d'hiver n'est plus à la mode depuis de nombreuse année. »

Alexander et Draco pouffèrent de rire à l'unisson et Lucius leurs jeta des regards noirs.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je semble avoir l'âge de Draco que tu peux simplement penser me regarder ainsi. Je te rappel que je suis tout de même ton pèrep12. » Murmura Alexander en plissant les yeux.

Alysson roula des yeux et posa sa main contre la bouche de son ami.

« Non, mais maintenant je sais d'où il tient ces airs de parfait snobinard constipé. »

Le plus vieux lui jeta un regard faussement outré.

« Pfff. Je peux jurer qu'il ne tient pas de moi cette manie de sembler avoir un balai dans le derrière. » Dit-il en croisa ses bras.

Lucius semblait bouillir intérieurement pendant que Draco lui s'était approché d'un mur de pierre et se tapait la tête contre celui-ci.

« Arrête tes inventions Alex ! Diana Newton était la femme la plus douce que j'ai connu, alors ce n'est certainement pas d'elle qu'il a eu ce défaut. »

Sans plus attendre, Alexander entraîna Alysson vers l'avant et Draco du courir pour les rejoindre.

« Non, mais tu imagines les questionnement que nous allons avoir à la maison maintenant. » Murmura Draco en soupirant.

« Nous n'auront qu'à ne pas y répondre. » Répondit le plus vieux en haussant les épaules.

La jeune Potter ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ce passe ? Oooo Pauvre vieux ! »

Elle donna un léger coup sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Et tu as parlé avec Narcissa pour le mariage ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Alexander lui fit un grand sourire.

« Je lui ai parlé de mariage en effet, mais je ne lui ai pas dit de qui il s'agissait. De plus, c'est moi qui aie ordonné que tu puisses venir passer les vacances d'été au manoir. Enfin bon, tu seras toujours avec ton fiancé, mais au moins comme ça tu évites les questions indiscrètes. »

L'adolescente acquiesça avant de jeter un regard vers Lucius qui les suivait en semblant songeur.

« J'espère que tu ne lui mène pas trop la vie dure. » Lui dit-elle en rigolant.

« Toujours ! » Répondit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Quand ils furent dans un coin éloigné des moldus, Alexander lui tendit un portoloin qui allait la diriger à sa maison. Elle prit les deux adolescents dans ses bras en leurs souhaitant bonne vacance et fit un sourire moqueur à Lucius.

« Profite bien de ton manoir ma puce ! » S'écria le plus vieux des Malefoy avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

En atterrissant, elle se sentit retenir par quelqu'un juste avant qu'elle ne tombe. Avec un sourire, elle se tourna rapidement et entoura le cou de son fiancé de ses bras.

« Bonjour mon amour » Murmura-t-elle en approchant son visage de celui de l'homme.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et il lui jeta un regard surpris en observant ses vêtements.

« Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je pense ? » Demanda-t-il lentement tout en la fixant.

L'adolescente eu un petit rire.

« En effet, ce sont tes vêtements. »

Il haussa un sourcil avant de nicher son visage contre la jeune fille.

« En plus tu sens mon odeur. » Murmura-t-il avant de lui mordiller le cou.

Elle eu un petit rire et se laissa finalement tomber dans un fauteuil dans le salon. Tom jeta un regard sur les bagages de l'adolescente et les envoya d'un coup de baguette magique à la chambre.

« Tu as faim ? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Alysson acquiesça et l'embrassa avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Le brun l'a suivi rapidement. En voyant la porte de la salle de réunion fermer, la jeune fille lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Il y a une réunion de prévu plus tard dans la soirée. » Lui dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et passa finalement les portes de la pièce qu'elle cherchait. Rapidement, l'adolescente prit une pomme dans le bol de fruit et y croqua à pleine dent.

« Est-ce que j'ai une robe de préparée ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Le plus vieux eu un petit rire et lui prit la main, pour l'entraîner vers la chambre. Un sifflement agacé se fit entendre dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Alysson tourna son regard vers Nagini qui tentait de dormir.

**« Coucou ma grande. »**

Le serpent ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et eu un sifflement heureux.

**« Si j'avais su que c'était toi qui était arrivé, je serais venu te voir. »**

L'adolescente lui fit un sourire avant de regarder Tom qui tenait une très belle robe dans ses mains. C'était une longue robe noire dans le style médiéval et avait plusieurs motifs argentés.

« Tu l'aimes ? » Demanda l'homme anxieusement.

Alysson lui fit un grand sourire et acquiesça.

« Je l'adore ! Merci Tom. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres soupira avec un petit sourire et lui tendit ensuite un masque qui ne couvrait que la moitié du visage.

« Comme ça personne ne te reconnaîtra et je pourrai t'embrasser tant que je le veux. » Dit-il avec un regard pervers.

La jeune fille roula des yeux avant de lui donner un long baiser. Elle tourna son regard vers sa valise et la cage de sa chouette et eu un soupire.

« Je suis désolée Hedwige. » Murmura-t-elle en ouvrant la cage, laissant son oiseau sortir.

Tom lui tendit le bras où la chouette alla se percher et commença à la flatter.

« Il y a une salle pour toi dans la tour à gauche » Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Hedwige lança un cri joyeux et sortit par la fenêtre ouverte. Alysson quand à elle, ouvrit sa valise dans l'espoir de ranger ses choses. En voyant les vêtements qu'elle portait habituellement pendant l'été, Tom eu un grognement.

« Ces moldus sont vachement chanceux, parce que j'aurais bien envie de les faire souffrir en ce moment. »

L'adolescente haussa les épaules sans en faire un plat.

« Je me suis habituée, mais dès que nous le pourrons, nous leur rendrons une petite visite. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune Riddle roula des yeux avant de la faire tomber sur le lit. Il se pencha vers elle en riant et caressa l'anneau qu'elle avait au doigt.

« C'est fou comment pendant toutes ces années j'aurais tellement souhaité pouvoir voir la preuve de notre amour. Maintenant je t'ai de retour près de moi et je ne compte plus te laisser repartir. »

Alysson passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amoureux et eue un petit sourire ravie.

« Ne t'inquiet pas, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de repartir. »

Le plus vieux eu un haussement de sourcil suggestif et se glissa sous les couvertures avec sa fiancée. Un elf de maison apparu plus tard dans la chambre en fixant ses pieds.

« Laki préférerait se brûler les oreilles plutôt que déranger ses maîtres, mais il y a des invités dans la grande salle. »

Sans rien dire de plus, le petit être disparu soudainement et Tom posa son bras libre contre ses yeux. L'adulte se tourna finalement vers la jeune Potter qui dormait et lui embrassa la tempe.

« Alysson, il faut ce réveiller la réunion va bientôt commencer. » Murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

L'adolescente papillonna des yeux et fit un sourire à son amoureux. Tom eu un petit rire et se leva en cherchant sa robe de réunion.

« Tu sais que j'adore regarder tes fesses comme ça. » Pouffa la jeune rouge et or avant de se lever à son tour.

Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil en la regardant fixement. Il lui tendit sa robe pendant qu'elle remettait des sous-vêtements.

« J'avoue que j'aimerais te garder toujours comme ça, mais je n'aimerais pas que nos visiteur fixe ton adorable corps. »

En rigolant, l'adolescente attrapa sa robe et commença à l'enfiler rapidement. Elle regarda un petit moment le masque qu'elle devait mettre et l'approcha de son visage pour qu'il ce colle par lui-même. Se fixant dans le miroir mural, elle donna un coup de baguette et ses cheveux se bouclèrent et son reflet lui fit un grand sourire.

« Vraiment magnifique et juste à moi. » S'écria Tom en lui prenant la main. Avec un petit rire, la jeune Potter le suivi jusqu'à la salle de réunion. En entrant, les mangemort présents s'arrêtèrent de parler et un blond s'avança vers eux.

« Hello, princesse ! » Lui dit Alexander avec un signe de tête, devant elle.

Voldemort lui fit signe de se placer à sa droite et s'assit dans son trône. Alysson s'appuya contre l'accoudoir et observa la salle silencieuse.

« Bonjour et bienvenue parmis nous. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous présenter ma fiancée que vous devrez bientôt appeler Madame Riddle. »

Les personnes présentes eu plusieurs applaudissements et Alysson eue un grand sourire. Avec un signe de la main, Tom regagna l'attention de tous.

« Bien, ceci dit, nous allons bientôt faire des attaques. En regardant les journaux, j'ai cru voir que les moldus faisaient encore des problèmes avec les enfants sorciers. Il y a aussi eu plusieurs problèmes sur le chemin de traverse l'été dernier pendant les achats de classes. »

Plusieurs personnes acquiescèrent vivement.

« Dernièrement des moldus ont assassinés des sorciers reclus. L'espionnage sera donc notre premier but. Observé certaines familles sorcières éloignés et visiter les villages moldus près d'eux. Ensuite, nous attaquerons les endroits où la population est dangereuse pour notre futur. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres écouta les résumés des mangemorts.

« Snape, approche toi ! » S'écria-t-il

Alysson sursauta en entendant le nom de son professeur de potion et se pencha vers son amoureux.

« Tom, je ne crois pas qu'avoir Snape ici soit une bonne idée. Il espionne pour Dumbledore j'en suis sur. » Murmura-t-elle en fixant son regard sur l'homme en noir.

Le plus vieux eu un petit sourire et lui fit signe d'attendre.

« Severus mon ami, alors qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » Demanda le seigneur noir.

« Pour l'instant, je réussi toujours à lui cacher nos réunion ainsi que votre retour. Sinon, l'ordre du phénix aurait déjà été reconstitué et la jeune Potter n'aurais pas eu le droit d'aller chez les Malefoy pendant l'été. »

Tom prit la main de sa fiancée et la serra pour lui montrer qu'il croyait en Snape. L'adolescente se détendit lentement et eu un sourire.

« Très bien. Ce sera tout pour cette fois-ci. Je veux les Malefoy et Snape à l'avant, les autres, vous pouvez quitter. »

Avec un sourire, le plus vieux posa ses mains contre les hanches de sa copine et l'attira vers lui. C'est donc avec Alysson assit sur lui qu'il recommença à parler.

« Lucius, je veux que tu donnes ce portoloin à Draco. Pour ce qu'il est de Narcissa, j'aimerais que tu reviennes demain matin pour parler mariage avec la future Madame Riddle. »

La femme de Lucius eue un grand sourire et acquiesça les yeux pétillants.

« Tu vas voir mon amour, elle ressemble beaucoup à Susan. » Murmura Tom à la jeune Potter en souriant.

« Severus, comme nous sommes en été, j'aimerais savoir s'il te serait possible de revenir dans quelques jours pour 2 semaines. Entraînement intensif avec ma fiancée. »

Le professeur de potion acquiesça rapidement et Alysson haussa un sourcil.

« Toooomm !!! Tu ne vas pas me faire prendre des cours pendant mes vacances ? » S'écria-t-elle légèrement paniquée.

Le plus vieux roula des yeux et Alexander éclata de rire.

« Allez princesse, c'est beaucoup moins dur à supporter que pendant ta quatrième année. » Lui dit-il en riant.

La jeune fille soupira et fit un faux sourire.

« Je suis heureuse de vous avoir comme professeur, monsieur Snape. » Lui dit-elle en gardant son sérieux.

Le maître de potion resta indifférent pendant que Tom eu un petit sourire.

« Il est le meilleur d'Europe, ma puce. »

Alysson lui tira la langue.

« C'est aussi ce que tu me disais il y a longtemps, étrangement même toi n'arrivais pas à faire de bonne potion en classe. »

Voldemort plissa les yeux et l'embrassa pour la faire taire.

« Merci à tous, vous pouvez retrouver vos famille. » Dit-il en riant face au regard rêveur de sa petite amie.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement et Tom du rester cacher sous son oreiller pour éviter d'avoir à faire avec sa fiancée qui semblait au ciel. Elle courait d'un côté à l'autre tout en cherchant quoi mettre pour sa sortie de la journée. Rien ne semblait bien dans ce qu'elle avait et Voldemort pointa alors sa baguette vers une armoire qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouverte.

Souriant, elle lui embrassa le haut du dos, puisqu'il avait gardé sa tête sous l'oreiller, avant de repartir à la course prendre des vêtements convenables. Quand Tom accepta d'émerger de sa cachette, l'adolescente avait maintenant presque prête et posait une petite attache dans ses cheveux. Elle jeta un regard à son fiancé et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

« Allez mon beau, faut ce lever ! Je ne vais pas expliquer à Narcissa que la fille qui doit épouser Voldemort est en faite la sauveuse du monde sorcier. »

Le plus vieux ouvrit difficilement les yeux face au soleil qui entrait dans la chambre et eu un petit grognement.

« Va manger Alysson pendant que je me prépare. » Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

L'adolescente s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et lui fit un doux sourire avant de partir vers les cuisines. Ils avaient bien une grande salle à manger, mais la jeune Potter préférait mieux manger directement à la petite table des cuisines. Elle remercia l'elf qui lui apporta ses œufs et mangea rapidement. Elle salua Nagini, qui entra dans la salle et regarda un elf lui donner un lapin. Avec une grimace, l'adolescente s'arrêta de manger en voyant le reptile dévorer son repas.

**« Eurk. Maintenant je n'ai vraiment plus faim. »**

Nagini eue un petit rire et lui annonça que trois Malefoy patientaient dans la salle d'entrée. En sortant de la pièce, elle aperçu Tom qui se dirigeait vers elle.

« Alons-y. » Lui dit-il en posant une main sur sa hanche.

Alysson eu une grimace en voyant les regards de Narcissa et de Draco. La femme observait l'adolescente avec la bouche ouverte, tandis que le blond lui restait ébahi devant Tom. Voldemort haussa un sourcil moqueur tandis que Alexander tentait de mémoriser l'image dans sa tête.

« Un problème ? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Non ! Aucun, monseigneur. » S'écria rapidement Narcissa, reprenant ses esprits.

Draco fit une petite grimace avant de pouffer de rire.

« Alors c'est à ÇA que ressemble l'homme qui fait le plus peur au monde sorcier. » Dit-il en riant, ayant vu le comportement enfantin de Voldemort au travers le miroir à double sens.

Sa mère lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'excuser à Tom et Alysson du comportement de son fils. La Gryffondor observa Alexander totalement amusé par la situation. Elle donna un court baiser à Tom et alla se placer à la gauche des Malefoy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Nous avons des magasins de mariage à visiter. » S'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

Le seigneur des ténèbres leurs tendit un portoloin qu'ils touchèrent tous. Quelques secondes après, ils étaient maintenant sur le chemin de traverse et Alysson leur fit son plus grand sourire.

« Alors comme ça tu va te marier avec Lord Voldemort. » Lui murmura Draco pendant qu'ils marchaient. « Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que plus rien ne m'étonne. »

La mère du blond les fit entrer dans un restaurant et dès qu'ils furent assit, elle commença à poser plusieurs questions à la jeune Potter.

« Tout d'abord miss Potter, voulez-vous un grand mariage ou plutôt un petit privée ? »

Alysson lui fit un sourire.

« Appelez moi Alysson. J'avoue que mon futur mari ne serait pas trop bien accepté dans un gros mariage. De toute façon, comme je n'aime pas la presse, je préférerais avoir un petit mariage avec seulement les amis proches. »

La blonde acquiesça et lui montra des photos d'endroit où pourrait ce dérouler la cérémonie. Totalement fascinée par la dernière photo, l'adolescente la contempla un moment.

« Cette endroit est à votre manoir. Notre seigneur avait pensé que ce serait l'endroit parfait. »

La Gryffondor eue un énorme sourire et acquiesça vivement.

« En effet, ce sera parfait. »

Ils parlèrent ensuite de la cérémonie en tant que tel. Seul quelques sorciers pouvaient la faire et heureusement pour eux, Tom était ami avec un d'entre eux. Les parrains et marraines des mariés devaient agir pendant la cérémonie, mais comme Tom n'en avait pas eu et que la jeune Alysson n'avait que Sirius, ils auraient à choisir trois autres personnes qui prendraient la place comme tel. L'adolescente eu un sourire et se tourna immédiatement vers Alexander. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en se pointant lui-même et la jeune fille acquiesça vivement.

« Alex, tu as été la pour moi à chaque fois que j'en ai eu besoin. Même maintenant après tant d'année, je peux encore compter sur toi. »

Le plus vieux la serra contre lui avec un grand sourire. Ils sortirent du restaurant et Alexander lui assura qu'il serait fier d'être considéré comme un des plus proches parents de la jeune fille. Draco s'approcha à son tour.

« Il a toujours été là et ce même si tu aurais préférée qu'il n'existe pas quand il faisait ses coups merdique. »

Alysson lui prit la main en rigolant et Narcissa leur montra un magasin qui ressemblait étrangement à Gringott, mais en plus petit. La jeune Potter fronça les sourcils, ne l'ayant jamais remarqué auparavant. Une vieille femme arriva pour les servir, tout en tenant un petit livre contre elle.

« Qui seront les mariés ? » Demanda-t-elle immédiatement en observant Alysson et Draco.

Le blond fronça les sourcils tout en pointant son amie.

« Ce sera cette jeune fille. Son fiancé n'a par contre pas pu venir, malheureusement. » Répondit Narcissa en faisant avancer l'adolescente.

La couturière l'observa un moment songeuse et eue un grand sourire. Elle se rendit à une feuille vide à la fin de son livre et lui demanda de pointer sa baguette sur celui-ci. Aussitôt, un dessin de robe de marier apparu sur le morceau de parchemin et Alysson sentit son cœur s'arrêter. La femme lui jeta un regard interrogateur pendant que l'adolescente observait la robe sous tous les angles. Elle était très longue et plutôt simple. De petite bretelle la soutenait avec un décolleté plongeant. L'arrière de la robe touchait le sol et s'ouvrait en une espèce de « V » jusque dans le bas du dos. La jeune Potter l'aima immédiatement.

« Je l'adore. » Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en se tournant vers la dame.

La femme acquiesça et commença alors à prendre les mensurations de l'adolescente, avant de lui montrer les voiles de marier. Alysson en choisi un et lui montra le bouquet de Lys qu'elle voulait.


	15. Rattrapage

_**14.Rattrapage**_

Ce fut une Alysson bougonnant qui entra dans le salon avec Nagini. En l'a voyant entrer, le professeur Snape se figea tandis que les yeux de Voldemort s'illuminèrent. Ignorant délibérément le regard de son fiancé, l'adolescente fit un signe de tête vers l'homme en noir, le saluant et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil préféré. Tom roula des yeux en la voyant faire et appuya ses mains contre les accoudoirs, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

« Je ne veux pas faire ces cours ! » Murmura la jeune fille furieusement avant de soupirer.

Le maître de potion, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée, lui jeta alors un regard interrogateur.

« Je ne voudrais pas blesser votre orgueil, mais vous ne m'aimez pas et je ne vous aimes pas du tout. Alors, pourrais-je savoir dans quel intérêt je devrais prendre des cours avec vous ? » Lui dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Le professeur ne répondit pas à la remarque pendant que le jeune Riddle fronçait les sourcils.

« Tu pourrais m'apprendre à la place ! » S'écria-t-elle vers son fiancé.

Le plus vieux eu un petit sourire.

« Aly, je ne suis plus à l'école. J'ai d'autre chose à faire en ce moment, ma puce. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant d'hausser un sourcil moqueur.

« Je vais t'enseigner, mais Snape s'occupera des potions, de l'occlumencie ainsi que des combats. En espérant que tu ne tombes pas amoureuse du professeur.»

Elle eue une grimace et posa une main sur le torse de son amoureux pour le repousser.

« Je sens que je vais avoir la vie dur, mariée au sorcier le plus puissant. » Soupira-t-elle avant de se lever.

Alysson sortit alors de la salle, suivi de près par Severus. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'au laboratoire de potion où elle s'appuya contre le mur, près de l'armoire à ingrédient.

« Quel seras la potion, monsieur ? »

Snape, encore dans ses pensés, sursauta en l'entendant parler, avant de se racler la gorge.

« Le seigneur des ténèbres veut que vous prépariez du polynectar. » Lui dit-il finalement.

L'adolescente haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer et d'aller prendre les ingrédients nécessaires pour la première étape.

« Je crois donc que nous aurons le plaisir de nous voir pendant au moins un mois. » Lui dit-elle en allumant le feu.

L'adulte s'approcha de la jeune fille en observant qu'ils étaient bien seul.

« Dans quoi pensez-vous, vous êtes embarqué miss Potter ? » Lui demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Alysson eue un sourire amusée et haussa les épaules.

« Je me prépare juste à épouser celui qui m'a attendu pendant près de 50 ans. » Répondit-elle tout en broyant un scarabée.

« Attendu ? »

L'adolescente leva finalement son regard pour le plonger dans celui du maître de potion.

« Vous êtes de quel côté, professeur Snape ? Je n'aimerais pas vraiment être enlevé d'ici pour retourner dans les bras manipulateurs de Dumbledore. »

« Je suis du côté auquel j'ai adhéré avant votre naissance. Mon maître m'avait simplement ordonné d'aller jouer les espions à Poudlard. »

La jeune Potter eue alors un franc sourire.

« Je peux bien vous raconter notre petite histoire alors. Cette année, j'ai été portée disparu après une sortie avec Viktor Krum. »

Le plus vieux acquiesça rapidement, se souvenant des événements.

« J'ai en faite été transportée dans le passée. Plus précisément pendant la cinquième année de Tom. J'ai été envoyée à Serpentard et je suis devenue amie avec Alexander Malefoy et Maximilien Black. La suite n'est pas vraiment difficile à comprendre. J'ai tout dit à Tom et il a accepté d'accomplir les mêmes gestes qu'il avait fait dans le futur et promit qu'il m'attendrait si je venais à retourner à mon époque. »

Elle haussa les épaules comme si ce qu'elle avait raconté était totalement banal. Ajoutant un ingrédient dans la potion, elle pouffa de rire en voyant le regard décontenancé de son professeur.

« Digne des contes de fées ? » Murmura-t-elle en prenant un visage triste.

Severus fronça les sourcils en l'a voyant faire et soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Vous savez que vous êtes une des première à réussir à me déstabiliser ? »

Rapidement, un sourire prit place dans le visage de l'adolescente.

« Je suis sur que rien n'était plus dur que de ne pas changer le passé. Vous avez fait preuve d'une grande maturité en agissant de la sorte. »

Haussant les épaules, la jeune fille continua le reste de la potion en silence, observant son manuel pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Quand elle eue fini la première partie, elle se passa une main sur le front et s'étira lentement. Snape lui fit un sourire et ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître un Alexander souriant.

« Hello princesse ! » S'écria-t-il avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner à toute vitesse vers le bureau de Tom.

Severus, intrigué, les suivit pour voir l'adolescente figée devant trois portraits qui venait d'être accroché sur le mur.

« Alysson Potier ! » S'écria une voix féminine.

« Heureusement qu'elle ne peut pas te toucher, parce que je suis sur qu'elle serait en train de te faire subir un examen complet. » Ricana la voix d'un autre portrait.

« Maximilien, Susan, Diana. » Murmura la jeune fille les yeux pleins d'eau.

Un toussotement se fit entendre derrière eux et Alysson eue un grand sourire.

« Salazar ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ton portrait était aussi dans mon manoir ? » S'écria-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Le fondateur lui fit un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants.

« Tu connais les surprises ? » Dit-il moqueusement.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, riant du comportement de Serpentard. Tournant à nouveau son regard vers les nouveaux portraits, l'adolescente sembla nostalgique.

« Allez ma grande, dans mes bras ! » Cria Maximilien en ouvrant les bras.

Alysson éclata de rire en le voyant faire et Susan passa une main dans son portrait pour lui donner un coup. Le brun fit une grimace en se frottant la tête.

« Faite quelque chose ! Je suis un homme battu ! » S'écria-t-il dramatiquement.

La blonde haussa un sourcil, se préparant à lui donner un autre coup.

« Je suis contente de vous revoir les amis ! » leur dit Alysson en riant.

Tournant son regard vers Diana Newton, elle eue un sourire malicieux.

« Qui aurait cru que notre adorable infirmière allait finir avec Alexander le farceur. » Dit-elle en riant.

« Cet idiot a déteint sur Maxi ! » S'écria Susan avec un air boudeur.

Diana roula des yeux et toussota pour cacher le fou rire qui lui prenait. Après quelques instants de rire, les portraits reprirent leurs sérieux.

« Il y a un truc que je dois te dire. » Lui dit Alexander en lui prenant un bras pour avoir son attention.

L'adolescente tourna son regard interrogateur vers lui et attendit en silence.

« Quand Lucius est né, nous avons fait de toi sa marraine. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux et poussa un « Oh » silencieux. Severus, qui était sur le point de sortir se figea complètement en entendant la nouvelle.

« Je suis la marraine du père de Draco. » Murmura-t-elle sous le choc.

Maximilien et Susan échangèrent un regard et eurent un sourire sadique.

« Ce n'est pas tout. » Commença la blonde.

« Tu te souviens de mon frère Orion ? » Demanda Maximilien toujours souriant.

Alysson acquiesça vivement, puisque Orion avait été un des premiers à les aider après la première attaque.

« Il a aussi fait de toi la marraine de son premier fils. » Continua le portrait avec un regard moqueur.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Ça c'est plutôt incongru. Je suis la marraine de mon parrain. » Dit-elle toujours en riant.

Severus sembla penser qu'il était tombé dans un monde parallèle et sortit rapidement avant d'avoir d'autre choc.

« Étrange, mais effectivement marrant. Ce n'est qu'en voyant l'amitié entre ton père et Sirius et ta naissance que nous avons compris qu'il serait ton parrain. » Lui dit Alexander en lui tapotant le dos pour qu'elle se remettre de ses émotions.

« Tom ! » S'écria Maximilien en voyant son ami sur le pas de la porte.

Le seigneur des ténèbres haussa un sourcil en voyant sa fiancée qui pleurait tellement elle rigolait.

« C'est simplement le choc. » Lui dit Diana en haussant les épaules.

« J'avoue que j'aurais réagit ainsi aussi si j'avais appris que j'étais la marraine de mon parrain et du père de mon ancien ennemi. » Ricana Susan.

Le jeune Riddle eu un petit rire en comprenant la raison et s'approcha de la Gryffondor.

« Je suis désolé, mais je dois vous l'enlever. » Dit-il en prenant la main de l'adolescente pour la faire lever.

Il sortit une fiole de sa robe et la lui tendit. Alysson la bu sans attendre et repris peu à peu son calme.

« Viens avec moi. » Lui murmura-t-il avant de saluer les portraits et Alexander.

La jeune fille le suivit dans la salle de réunion où elle ne pu retenir un grognement de dégoût en voyant Queudver qui attendait. L'homme ouvrit grand les yeux et voulu partir à la course, mais Voldemort lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. L'adulte s'assit dans son trône et posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa fiancée, qui s'était assit sur lui. Elle regardait le traître avec un certain regard de convoitise.

« Dit moi mon chéri, est-ce que ce serait possible de l'envoyer au ministère ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un air suppliant.

Le plus vieux eu un petit rire et l'embrassa tendrement.

« C'est exactement pour ça que je l'ai fait venir. Tu ne voudrais sûrement pas que ton parrain soit encore fugitif à notre mariage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avec un petit rire, elle attendit que Tom stupéfix l'animagus et se prépara mentalement une lettre pour Sirius.

« J'ai oublié de te le dire, mais tu peux faire de la magie ici. »

Il claqua des doigts et Peter se retrouva enroulé dans de nombreuse corde. Il effaça de sa mémoire les derniers instants passés avec eux, pour qu'il oublie la présence de la jeune Potter et lui colla une note sur l'estomac avant de le faire disparaître.

« Il est maintenant au ministère. Je te conseil d'écrire au plus vite à Sirius, avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de venir te voir chez les moldus. » Lui dit-il en riant.

Alysson lui fit un énorme sourire et se leva juste le temps de se rassoire à califourchon sur son fiancé. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et joua avec quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle approcha alors son visage à quelques centimètres et l'embrassa avec toute l'amour et la gratitude qu'elle ressentait. Tom répondit rapidement à son baiser. L'adolescente eue un sourire moqueur en sentant le désir de son amoureux et lui embrassa le bout du nez avant de partir au pas de course écrire sa lettre à son parrain.

_« Hello Sirius._

_Tu recevras bientôt une lettre du ministère, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. J'aimerais vraiment que tu me rejoignes chez le marchand de glace du chemin de traverse. Nous pourrons discuter sans problème. N'en parle à personne d'autre, sinon je risque de me faire disputer pour avoir quitter Privet Drive. »_

Avec un sourire satisfait, elle siffla fortement et Hedwige entra par la fenêtre.

« Porte ceci à Sirius. » Murmura l'adolescente en donnant la lettre à sa chouette.

Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le bureau de son fiancé et entendit plusieurs rires. Elle entra dans la pièce en haussant un sourcil.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, mais c'est Godric Gryffondor qui vient nous voir ! » S'écria Maximilien avec un grand sourire.

Alysson se mit à rire en réalisant qu'ils devaient être en train de parler des déguisements qu'ils avaient abordés.

« Alexander, voudrais-tu venir avec moi sur le chemin de traverse. Je dois rencontrer Sirius. » Demanda-t-elle à son ami.

L'homme fit une grimace et accepta.

« Tu passeras le bonjour à ce gentil garçon ! » S'écria Susan avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce.

L'adolescente secoua la tête en riant.

« Je croyais que la famille Black avait presque déshérité Sirius parce qu'il était à Gryffondor et contre les forces du mal. »

Alexander eu un petit rire.

« En effet, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il était contre Tom et que Orion, Maximilien et Susan n'ont pas trop aimés le fait qu'il avait rejeté un de leur plus grand ami. »

Soupirant, la jeune fille tendit un morceau de parchemin à Alexander et ils disparurent soudainement. Alysson prit la main de son ami et se dirigea vers le magasin de glace.

« J'ai bien envie d'une glace à la réglisse noire. » Lui dit le blond avec un grand sourire.

L'adolescente fit une grimace et fit semblant de vomir.

« Je t'offre un cadeau si tu en manges une. »

Haussant un sourcil, la jeune Potter acquiesça et se préparant mentalement. Elle avait toujours détesté le goût de la réglisse noire.

« Aly ? » S'écria la voix de son parrain avant que celui-ci ne referme ses bras autours d'elle en la serrant fortement.

La Gryffondor eue un énorme sourire.

« Comme je peux le voir, tu es libre ! » Dit-elle en riant quand l'homme s'éloigna un peu pour la regarder.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant sa jolie robe, se demandant si les Dursley avaient commencés à être plus généreux.

« Tu es resplendissante. » Dit-il en riant.

Alysson se tourna vers son ancien professeur, qui avait accompagné le brun et lui serra la main. L'homme roula des yeux avant de la prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Le toussotement du plus vieux des Malefoy leur fit tourner la tête et l'adolescente grimaça à nouveau.

« Allez ma princesse, tu dois manger cette glace ! » S'écria-t-il en riant face à la moue dégoûtée qu'elle avait.

Sirius prit la glace et en prit une lapée avec un sourire.

« J'adore ce parfum ! »

« Alors non ! Sirius Orion Black, redonnez immédiatement cette glace à notre adorable miss dégoûtée ici présente ! » S'écria Alexander avec un air faussement en colère.

L'animagus se figea quand même en ouvrant grand les yeux.

« Oh mon dieu ! Tonton Malefoy. » Murmura-t-il tout en gardant son regard fixé sur le blond.

L'adolescent eu un énorme sourire et observa Alysson qui ricanait.

« Tu vois bien Alex ! Ce n'était pas Diana qui a causé la froideur de Lucius, mais toi !»

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis sur que tu as effrayer mon pauvre Sirius pendant son enfance. » Ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Remus fronça les sourcils en regardant tour à tour les trois autres personnes.

« Cet adolescent est ton oncle, Sirius ? » Demanda-t-il lentement, croyant à une blague.

Le brun acquiesça abasourdi.

« En effet, je suis Alexander Malefoy. Un des meilleur ami de son père. »

« Je… mais… Comment as-tu fait pour avoir cette apparence ? » Demanda Sirius encore sous le choc.

« Grâce à moi ! » S'écria Alysson fière d'elle.

« C'est sur que de voir son adorable Alexander avec l'apparence d'un vieillard l'a plutôt choqué, alors elle m'a fourni une potion pour me redonner l'apparence de mon adolescence. »

La jeune fille se tapa la tête contre la table sous le rire du blond.

« Quelqu'un va ce décider à jeter un sortilège d'intimité sur notre table ou je dois encore me taire ? »

Alexander lui tira la langue et jeta le sortilège demandé.

« Enfin ! Je commence l'histoire et je ne veux en aucun cas que monsieur Malefoy ne m'interrompe ! » S'écria-t-elle en riant face au regard outré de son ami.

« J'ai bien hâte de l'entendre, parce que je ne réussi pas à comprendre comment tu as connu le plus vieux des Malefoy encore vivant. » Murmura Sirius en secouant la tête.

« J'ai une longue histoire avec les Malefoy. Pendant l'année, je suis disparu pendant une semaine. Tout le monde a cru que j'avais été enlevé, mais en faite, j'ai simplement remonté le temps. Je me suis retrouvé à Poudlard pendant l'adolescence de ton père. J'ai été envoyée à Serpentard et comme Alexander me collait au basque, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter sa compagnie. »

Alysson tira la langue à son ami qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche, prêt à répondre.

« Avoue mon cher que t'entendre parler de Gryffondor stupide, de Poufsouffle trop gaga et de Serdaigle amoureux du travail, n'a pas pu me donner envie d'être amie avec toi. Heureusement qu'il a arrêté après un moment. Maximilien est rapidement devenu un ami proche, ainsi que Susan sa petite amie. Après quelques semaines, je me suis rapprochée du préfet de l'époque, qui m'aidait beaucoup en potion. Nos sentiments ont évolués et nous sommes sortit ensemble. J'ai eue la permission de rester à Poudlard pendant l'été, pendant que Tom retournait à l'orphelinat. Je suis aller le visiter et je me suis fait attaqué par le moldu qui dirigeait l'endroit. »

Elle soupira lentement et reprit son histoire.

« Grâce au portoloin que Dippet m'avait donné, nous sommes retournés à Poudlard dès que nous l'avons pu. L'homme qui nous avait attaqué a été tué par le serpent de mon amoureux. Pendant l'été nous avons tenté de reprendre notre vie normalement et Orion nous a aidé en nous donnant des livres de défense. Maximilien et Alexander qui ont remarqué mon étrange comportement à mon anniversaire, ont été là aussi pour nous soutenir. Au début de notre cinquième année, j'ai été attaqué à nouveau dans l'école. Quatre élèves m'ont jeté plusieurs sortilèges dont celui d'écartèlement. Je suis resté plusieurs jours inconsciente à l'infirmerie et Tom est resté avec moi jusqu'à la fin. Ensuite, nous avons pensé à une vengeance, mais pendant des recherches, j'ai de nouveau disparu pour revenir à cette époque. » Finit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Sirius, les yeux dans le vide, sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Alysson Potier. » Murmura-t-il en réfléchissant.

L'adolescente eue un petit sourire.

« C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelait, en effet. »

Le brun éclata de rire et Alexander pouffa à son tour devant la réaction de l'homme.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses Sirius et c'est exactement comme toi que j'ai réagit tout à l'heure quand le portrait de Maximilien me l'a annoncé. »

Remus fronça les sourcils en regardant Alysson tendre une potion calmante à son parrain.

« Annoncé quoi ? » Demanda le loup-garou.

« Que je suis la marraine de Sirius Orion Black. » Répondit l'adolescente avec un sourire.

« ET de Lucius Alexander Malefoy ! » Ajouta le blond les yeux pétillants.

« Tiens ! Je ne lui ai toujours pas dit à celui là. Sa réaction risque d'être amusante. »

La jeune Potter se leva et jeta discrètement sa glace fondue.

« Je dois vous présenter quelqu'un. » Dit-elle aux amis de son père avant de leur montrer le portoloin.

« Bienvenue chez moi ! » S'écria-t-elle en montrant la maison plus loin, quand ils apparurent.

« C'est son manoir. » Leur murmura Alexander en voyant leurs regards interrogateurs.

Alysson soupira et les entraîna vers l'entrée.

« C'est plutôt à Tom et moi. » Dit-elle en riant.

« Tom ? Le Tom du passé ? » Questionna Remus.

L'adolescente acquiesça vivement avec un sourire.

« Oui. Avant de partir, nous étions fiancés et mon adorable chéri m'a attendu pendant toutes ses années, malgré les problèmes qu'il savait qu'il lui arriverait. »

En entrant dans la maison, la jeune Potter vit Laki apparaître devant eux.

« Le grand maître a fait préparer un repas pour les invités de miss. Le maître a dit de dire à la maîtresse de le retrouver dans le salon en attendant. »

Avant que l'adolescente n'ait pu la remercier, l'elf avait disparu et Alexander pouffa de rire.

« Elle semble avoir peur de toi, ma pauvre chérie ! »

La jeune fille soupira en haussant les épaules et les dirigèrent vers le salon où Tom les attendait en lisant la gazette du sorcier.

« Tu sais qu'il parle de mariage dans le journal d'aujourd'hui. » S'écria Voldemort sans sortir son nez du journal.

Alysson fronça les sourcils et fit apparaître des tasses de thé pour chacun.

« Ah oui, je l'ai lu ce matin, plutôt marrant, n'est-ce pas Tom. » Ricana Alexander.

_« Hier dans la journée, nos reporter ont croisés Alysson Potter, alias la survivante, sortant d'un magasin de mariage avec Narcissa Malefoy, Draco Malefoy et un inconnu qui ressemblait fortement à un Malefoy. L'adolescente avait un anneau de fiançailles au doigt et semblait très proche du jeune inconnu. Nos sources sur nous affirment que le jeune homme est un cousin éloigné de Draco Malefoy et que lui et miss Potter allaient bientôt se marier. Histoire à suivre sans aucun doute. » _

Alysson pouffa de rire.

« Moi mariée avec un cousin éloigné de Draco ! Et puis quoi encore ? « Dit-elle en enlevant le journal des mains de son fiancé.

« J'aurais bien aimer t'épouser dans le temps. » Murmura Alexander avec un sourire.

La jeune Potter haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Tu sais bien que tu ne fais pas le poids. » Dit-elle d'un air snob.

Tom roula des yeux et se leva de son siège pour serrer la main des invités. Il donna un chaste baiser à l'adolescente, avant qu'elle ne pousse le blond dans une chaise puisqu'il essayait aussi de l'embrasser.

« Comme je peux le voir, Queudver est arrivé à destination sans problème. » S'écria le jeune Riddle avec un sourire.

Alysson acquiesça vivement et tourna son regard vers la porte où Severus Snape semblait attendre, le regard neutre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » S'écria Sirius en pointant le mangemort du doigt.

L'homme haussa un sourcil sarcastiquement, avant de se tourner vers Tom.

« J'ai fini les potions demandé, monseigneur. Miss Potter a aussi parfaitement préparé la partie faisable ce matin. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres fit un sourire à sa fiancée et acquiesça.

« Bien. Merci Severus, tu peux disposer. »

Le maître de potion s'approcha encore un peu de Voldemort.

« Je ne crois pas que réunir l'ordre du phénix dans votre salon soit une bonne idée, maître. » Murmura-t-il pour que seul le brun l'entende.

« J'en suis conscient, mais je crois qu'Alysson avait des choses à régler avec eux. De toute façon, je ne l'empêcherai pas de voir son parrain, puisqu'il devra être présent à notre mariage. » Lui dit-il avant de lui faire signe de quitter.

« Monseigneur ? » Demanda Sirius avec une grimace.

« Je me fais appeler comme ça parfois en effet. » Répondit Tom avec un petit sourire.

La jeune Potter se mordit la lèvre, un peu inquiète.

« J'aimerais vraiment que vous ne vous fâchiez pas. » Dit-elle lentement avant de soupirer en sentant la main de son fiancé sur la sienne.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent rapidement, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien les mettre en colère.

« Vous ne connaissez peut-être pas Tom Marvolo Riddle, mais vous le connaissez certainement sous un autre nom. Je vous avertie d'avance, je suis celle qui a obligé Tom à agir de la sorte pour ne pas changer le futur. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux et Voldemort lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

« L'homme que je vais épouser est en faite le seigneur des ténèbres. » Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

* * *

**Et voilaaa... C'est très bientot la fin... J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette fic même si Tom est plutôt OOC xD Tenez j'ai besoin de votre adorable aide, vous mes lecteurs et amis invisibles (J'en fait peut etre un peu trop la xD) J'ai ouvert un site qui va servir un peu comme publicité pour les fictions de HP. Il a ouvert aujourd'hui alors disons qu'il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de fic et j'aimerais votre aide pour avoir les meilleurs fictions de n'importe quel genre que vous avez trouvés et aimés. Je remercie d'avance les personnes qui viendront sur le site et qui laisseront des commentaires et/ou des propositions (En espérant que mon adorable Touraz va venir xD)**

**http://chut.fr.nf**

**http // chut . fr . nf (J'sais pas si le lien direct va rester ou pas lol, du coup je tente les deux pour etre sur XD)  
**

** J'vous aimes tous **


	16. Mariage

Les vacances avançaient et le mariage arrivait à grand pas. Autant Alysson était heureuse à l'idée de se marier avec Tom, autant elle craignait que l'information filtre jusqu'à Dumbledore. Pendant un cours où elle n'avait rien à faire sur sa potion, Severus Snape tenta de lui montrer comment résister au véritaserum. L'adolescente réussissait quelque peu, maintenant, à éviter les réponses compromettantes. Avec un sourire, la jeune Potter appuya son front contre l'épaule de Tom, qui écrivait le nom des invités sur un parchemin.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des amis de confiance que tu aimerais inviter ? » Demanda le jeune homme en lui caressant les cheveux.

Alysson se redressa immédiatement et lui fit un énorme sourire.

« Viktor Krum ! J'aurais bien invité certain Gryffondor, mais je ne crois pas que ce serait vraiment une bonne idée. » S'exclama-t-elle avant de rire.

En souriant, le seigneur des ténèbres ajouta le nom du jeune Bulgare sur la liste et aussitôt une lettre s'écrivit à son nom.

« Il sera content d'avoir de mes nouvelles, j'ai quelque peu oublié de lui écrire. » Avoua-t-elle avec une grimace.

« Normal ! Tu as du préparer le mariage, suivre des cours avec Severus, prendre des nouvelles de nos vieux amis et gérer les réactions de Sirius et Remus. »

L'adolescente éclata de rire en se souvenant ce qu'il c'était passé après qu'elle ai dévoilée l'identité de son futur mari. Les deux hommes avaient voulu quittés la maison et le jeune Riddle pour éviter que Dumbledore soit mit au courant, les avaient enfermés dans son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent raison.

« Tu sais que nous devons faire abstinence jusqu'au mariage. » Murmura avec un sourire moqueur la jeune fille.

Tom lui jeta un regard horrifié et elle éclata de rire.

« Nous n'aurions même pas du coucher ensemble avant le mariage. Maintenant que c'est fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions arrêter ! » S'écria le mage noir avec une moue boudeuse.

« Alysson a raison ! » S'écria vivement la voix de Sirius à la porte.

L'adolescente se remit à rire en voyant l'homme empêcher le fait que sa filleule couche avec son fiancé.

« Tu vois. » Ricana la jeune Potter en faisant un signe de la main vers Sirius. « Je ne suis pas la seule à penser ainsi. »

Tom plissa les yeux en fixant le parrain de sa future femme, en s'imaginant les pires tortures qu'il pourrait lui infliger.

« Tom Marvolo Riddle ! Ne seriez-vous pas en train d'imaginer la mort accidentelle de mon adorable parrain ? »

Voldemort lui fit un sourire innocent tout en secouant vivement la tête en signe de négation. Sirius, qui commençait à s'habituer aux humeurs du mage, ricana et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

« C'est dans deux jours et vous n'avez toujours pas envoyé les invitations. » S'écria-t-il en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Alysson lui tira la langue et entendit soudainement quelqu'un hurler son nom à travers le manoir. Elle se leva les sourcils froncés et sortit de la pièce pour se retrouver face à un Draco en robe médiéval, qui fuyait Alexander qui avait un livre de maquillage à la main. Le plus jeune se cacha derrière elle hors d'haleine.

« Ce dingue a transformé mes vêtements pendant que je dormais et il essaie maintenant de me maquiller ! » Hurla-t-il en pointant son grand-père qui avait un énorme sourire au visage.

La jeune Potter haussa un sourcil moqueur et se tourna vers Draco, sa baguette sortie.

« Tu veux jouer avec moi, Aly ? » Ricana le plus vieux des Malefoy, pendant que le blond avait un visage de pure horreur.

« SIRIUS ! TOM ! AIDEZ-MOI !!!!!! » Hurla-t-il en repartant à la course, suivi des deux adolescents.

Le jeune Riddle haussa un sourcil et d'un coup de baguette détacha les lacets des souliers du blond, qui chuta par terre.

« Merci mon chéri ! » S'écria Alysson en riant, tout en s'assoyant sur son ami pour l'empêcher de partir.

Elle observa le livre de maquillage avec Alexander avant de se décider et de jeter un des sortilèges au jeune Malefoy. Le plus vieux lui enleva sa baguette pour qu'il ne puisse pas effacer leur œuvre et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Tom et Sirius.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru revoir ce livre. » Dit-il en riant tout en observant le livre de sortilège ridicule que les Serpentard avaient donné à Alysson à son anniversaire.

Le jeune Riddle eu un petit rire et fit partir les invitations d'un coup de baguette.

« J'ai une idée ! Comme le veux la tradition sorcière, la mariée doit passer la journée précédent son mariage avec ses parents. Alysson ne peut pas vraiment être avec ses parents, mais j'ai pensé qu'elle et Sirius pourraient venir au manoir Malefoy. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres eu une grimace, mais l'adolescente leur cria son accord. Elle s'approcha rapidement de son amoureux et lui fit un sourire légèrement timide.

« Tout ce qui est lié à moi est hors de l'ordinaire. Je sais que ça fait quelque peu mon charme, mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir un mariage normal. »

« Normal ? Je n'ai ni parrain ni marraine, le père de la mariée ne sera pas présent par ma faute, ta marraine ne sera pas là non plus et tu épouses Lord Voldemort. Est-ce qu'un seul truc dans ce mariage va sembler normal ? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit rire.

Alysson roula des yeux en pouffant.

« Je sais tout ça mon chéri ! J'aimerais juste faire un seul truc de normal justement. »

Tom eu un soupir en voyant les yeux suppliants de sa futur femme.

« Tu sais bien que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. » Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

L'adolescente eue un sourire vainqueur et partit vers le bureau où elle pourrait voir les portraits de ses amis. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que celui de Salazar avait disparu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Salazar ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant l'endroit où il aurait du être.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, Tom avait une mission à lui faire accomplir. » Répondit Maximilien en haussant les épaules.

La jeune Potter se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près des portraits et fit un grand sourire.

« Prêtes pour l'événement du siècle ? » S'écria Susan avec les yeux pétillants.

L'adolescente acquiesça rapidement en prenant un air rêveur.

« Je rêve de ça depuis que Tom m'a demandé de l'épouser. » Répondit-elle.

« Est-ce que Alexander a réussi à te convaincre de passer ta dernière journée en Potter au manoir ? » Questionna Diana en riant.

Alysson éclata de rire.

« Oui et j'avoue que Tom n'apprécie pas trop. »

« Il a peur que tu décides finalement de ne pas le faire. » Lui dit Maximilien en soupirant.

La jeune Potter fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais plus l'épouser ? C'est même moi qui ai décidé que ce serait cet été. »

« Alysson, Tom est effrayé que tu puisses reprendre tes esprits. Il a peur que tu réalises qu'il est tout de même le meurtrier de tes parents et de plusieurs autres personnes et que tu ne veules plus de lui. »

« Il a été comme ça pendant des années. Quand il nous a raconté ton histoire, il acceptait de faire tout ce que tu lui avais demandé, mais il était quand même sur qu'au bout du compte, tu ne voudrais plus de lui en le revoyant. » Expliqua Susan avec un regard triste.

L'adolescente soupira lentement avant de se lever.

« Merci de m'avoir dit ça. Je reviendrai vous voir demain. »

Alysson se dirigea vers le salon et Alexander lui annonça qu'ils devaient partir. Elle eue une grimace et entraîna Tom un peu plus loin. Il lui fit un sourire qui sonnait plutôt faux et la jeune fille se colla contre lui.

« Je ne profiterai pas de ce moment pour te quitter, mon chéri. Demain sera le plus beau jour de notre vie et je deviendrai officiellement ta femme. Je te jure que je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde ! Je t'aime Tom, avec tes qualités et tes défauts. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Voldemort pouffa finalement de rire.

« Tu dois avoir eu une discutions avec ces idiots pour savoir ce dont je crains. » Murmura-t-il en approchant son visage.

« Je te l'ai dit pendant ta cinquième année, je savais ce qu'il allait ce produire et rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de t'aimer. » Répondit-elle avant que Tom ne l'embrasse passionnément.

Alysson lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers Alexander qui attendait près du foyer.

« Draco n'est pas là ? »

« Il est partit tout à l'heure en parlant de grand-père totalement givrée et de meilleure amie vraiment pas mieux. » S'écria le blond en riant.

L'adolescente roula des yeux et serra à nouveau Tom dans ses bras.

« Demain sera le plus beau jour de notre vie, ne l'oublie pas. » Murmura à nouveau la jeune fille avant de prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez les Malefoy.

Elle fit un grand sourire à son fiancé, avant de crier sa destination. La Gryffondor trébucha en sortant de la cheminée et entendit un rire. Levant la tête, elle haussa un sourcil face à un Lucius moqueur.

« Alors là non ! Tu ne rie pas de ta marraine ainsi et ce même si la dites marraine à l'âge de ton fils ! » S'écria-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers l'homme, tout en souriant.

« Veuillez donc me pardonner, chère marraine. » Répondit le blond en reprenant son air neutre.

Alysson éclata de rire.

« Toi, tu passes trop de temps avec ton père. » Dit-elle en roulant les yeux.

« Dit c'est pas sympa de parler dans le dos de son grand ami. » S'écria Alexander, qui venait d'arriver.

L'adolescente lui tira la langue et Lucius lui offrit son bras pour l'emmener vers ses appartements.

« Tu sais que tu as rendu la joie dans cette maison ? » Lui demanda le blond avec un sourire.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et l'observa en silence.

« Depuis que ma mère est morte, mon père était plutôt devenu aigri. Maintenant que le maître et toi vous êtes de retour, il semble vraiment retourné en enfance et nous joue souvent des tours. »

« Sa joie de vivre vous contamines ? » Questionna-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Lucius acquiesça détendu.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru voir cette maison aussi pleine de vie et je crois que ça nous fait du bien à tous. »

Au même moment, un Draco boudeur fit son apparition et jeta un regard noir à son père.

« Tiens, il est toujours en robe et maquillé celui-là. » S'exclama Alysson en riant.

Le Serpentard leva la tête royalement et repartit sans rien dire, face au regard moqueur de Lucius.

« Il m'a supplié de lui rendre son apparence, mais je n'ai rien fait, malheureusement pour lui Narcissa aussi a refusée. » Répondit-il en souriant.

La jeune fille se gratta la tête, tout en pensant que cette famille était maintenant cinglée. En entrant dans ses appartements, elle eue un grand sourire.

« Depuis la première fois que je suis venu ici, j'adore cette pièce. » Dit-elle au blond en admirant la chambre.

C'était une grande chambre bleue qui avait un lit qui ressemblait étrangement à ceux de Poudlard. La pièce était tellement grande, qu'elle avait un coin salon avec de long divan noir. Une bibliothèque ébène ce tenait dans le coin salon et Alysson pouvait voir un grand terrain par les hautes fenêtres. Elle remercia chaleureusement Lucius et se laissa tomber dans le grand lit. Elle sortit de sa poche le miroir à double sens et nomma le nom de son parrain.

« Hey Sirius ! Tu es où maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant le visage joyeux de l'homme.

« Chez les Weasley. » Répondit l'animagus en lui montrant la table où la plupart des rouquins la saluèrent.

« Tu t'amuses chez les Malefoy ? Ta famille t'a bien fait mangé avant ton départ j'espère. » Demanda gentiment Molly Weasley.

La jeune fille acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

« Nous avons hâte… » Commença Fred.

« De te voir demain ! » Continua George en riant.

Alysson fronça les sourcils, mais Sirius lui fit un sourire enjoué.

« Siriuuuuuss…. Combien de personne dont je n'avais aucune idée, viendrons demain ? » Demanda la jeune fille Sérieusement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous en avons bien parlés et nous avons décidés que les jumeaux, ainsi que Bill et Charlie pouvaient venir. » Répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demain ? » Questionna Ron en observant les personnes nommées.

Les quatre garçons prirent un air innocent et haussèrent les épaules. Alysson eue un petit rire.

« Peut-être qu'un de ses jours tu pourras le savoir Ronald. » Répondit la jeune Potter à leurs places.

« Nous allons apporter… »

« Des trucs que nous avons inventés. »

L'adolescente ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant la réplique des jumeaux.

« Aucune crème canaris ! Je ne veux rien qui pourrait gâcher la journée ! » S'écria-t-elle rapidement.

Les deux rouquins acquiescèrent.

« J'ai déjà tout vérifié ce qu'ils apporteraient et il n'y aura aucune mauvaise surprise. » Lui dit Bill avec un sourire.

Le temps avant la cérémonie sembla durer une éternité. La vie étant fait ainsi, quand tu attendais un moment avec impatience, le temps semblait se ralentir, tandis que quand tu ne voulais pas voir un moment arriver, il avançait à toute vitesse. Alysson soupira en fixant sa robe de mariée. Dans quelques heures, elle devrait la revêtir. Un cognement à la porte lui fit tourner la tête et elle fit un grand sourire à Alexander.

« Tu savais que Tom était en train de dévaliser sa réserve de pistache ? » Demanda-t-il amusé.

L'adolescente éclata de rire et lui tendit une potion.

« Donne lui cette potion et qu'il prenne une potion calmante aussi. » Dit-elle en riant.

Le blond la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête.

« Je vais accomplir ma mission et ensuite, je reviens te chercher. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais s'arrêta. Alexander lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit une lettre.

« Il a écrit une lettre a propos de votre mariage peu de temps après que tu sois disparu. » Dit-il en explication avant de partir.

La jeune fille fixa l'enveloppe pendant un moment avant de l'ouvrir en tremblant.

_« J'y pense depuis un moment. Je l'imagine à chaque fois que je pense au futur. Je suis persuadé que notre mariage sera merveilleux parce que finalement je vais pouvoir t'épouser. La façon dont j'imagine notre mariage… Je suis sûr que tu voudras un petit mariage privé avec nos proches. J'ai déjà en tête un joli terrain que j'ai vu il y a pas longtemps. Je sais que tu aimes la nature, donc je ne pense pas que tu voudrais te marier à l'intérieur. La même image me vient toujours en tête quand je pense à ce jour merveilleux, en espérant que tu ne regrettes pas ce choix. Tu devras probablement m'empêcher de dévorer des pistaches. Tu sais que j'en mange toujours quand je suis nerveux. En lisant cette lettre, tu dois probablement te moquer de moi ou juste adorer mon côté romantique. Je compte te donner cette lettre la journée tant attendu, j'espère que tu es heureuse. Je t'aime Alysson. »_

La Gryffondor ferma la lettre avec un petit sourire, voyant que son amoureux la connaissait très bien. Elle se leva lentement en se dirigeant vers l'armoire. Prenant sa robe, elle décida de commencer à se préparer. Narcissa arriva, les yeux pétillants et lui peigna les cheveux en parlant de son propre mariage.

« Je me souviens que ma mère n'arrivait pas à garder Alexander et mon père sérieux. Ils étaient presque plus nerveux que nous et n'arrêtait pas de faire des bêtises. »

L'adolescente eue un petit rire en les imaginants faire. Quand ses longues mèches de cheveux furent placés, la blonde lui apposa son voile et eu un grand sourire.

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie ! » S'écria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Alysson tourna son regard vers la porte où des coups venaient d'être frapper. Alexander en robe de cérémonie la regardait les yeux brillants.

« Il est l'heure princesse. » Murmura-t-il ému.

Il l'escorta vers le carrosse devant le manoir. L'adolescente pensait que son moyen de transport ressemblait fortement à celui de l'école Beaubâton, mais en plus petit. Après un moment de route, ils arrivèrent à destination et Alexander lui donna son bouquet. Elle s'agrippa à son bras et expira fortement.

« Je vais vraiment me marier. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire, n'osant pas croire à sa chance.

En descendant du carrosse, ils suivirent le tapis blanc qui montrait le chemin. Elle observa les alentour et resta ébahi devant la beauté des lieux. Alysson aperçu finalement les invités et souria en voyant que les portraits de Maximilien et Susan Black ainsi que de Diana étaient près des invités d'honneur. Tournant son regard vers l'avant, elle fixa son regard dans celui de Tom. Plusieurs murmures se firent entendre à son arrivé et Alexander la dirigea lentement vers l'avant. Rendu près de son futur mari, elle embrassa son ami sur la joue et se tourna vers le jeune Riddle.

« J'ai l'impression de rêver. » Murmura celui-ci en la regardant.

Le mage qui assurait la cérémonie, toussota pour avoir l'attention de tous et Alysson ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant que c'était Salazar. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et demanda aux personnes qui représentaient les parrains et marraines de venir à l'avant. Alexander, Sirius, Narcissa ainsi que Lucius, s'approchèrent rapidement et déposèrent un peu de leur sang dans une petite coupe. Draco déposa ensuite les anneaux de mariage dans la même coupe et ils retournèrent tous s'asseoir. L'adolescente remercia le ciel d'avoir rechercher des informations sur le mariage sorcier avant cette journée, sinon elle aurait été horrifiée de voir cette tradition. Serpentard posa ses mains contre le front des deux futurs mariés et commença une litanie de mot.

« Vous pouvez dire le discours que vous vous êtes préparés. » Dit-il après avoir enlever ses mains.

Tom prit la main de sa fiancée et fixa son regard dans le sien.

« Depuis que tu es entrés dans ma vie, j'ai l'impression de savoir à quoi je sers. Dès la première fois où je t'ai vu, tu as emplis mes pensés. Je t'ai attendu de nombreuses années, mais je n'ai jamais pu me dire que c'était inutile, parce que pour toi j'aurais donnés ma vie. Je ne regrette pas les bons ni les mauvais moments, parce que tu as ouvert les yeux à un petit étudiant sans trop d'amis, qui maintenant grâce à toi, à trouver sa raison de vivre. »

Alysson lui fit un énorme sourire.

« Dès le début, j'ai su qui tu étais et ce que tu ferais dans le futur. Je t'ai donnée une chance de me prouver que tu valais mieux que ce que j'avais entendu dire et tu m'as montré encore plus. Je t'aime avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Je n'ai jamais regrettée mon choix, parce que tu m'as donné ce que jamais je n'avais espéré avoir. Tu m'as montré ce qu'était l'amour et à chaque fois que tu me touches, je retrouve ce sentiment et à chaque fois que tu m'embrasses, j'ai l'impression de voler. Mon cœur va trop vite quand tu es près de moi et j'espère que jamais ce que tu me fais ressentir disparaîtra. »

Les invités applaudirent pendant que l'adolescente se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas sauter sur son fiancé et l'embrasser tout de suite. Salazar fit signe aux personnes concernées de venir à l'avant et sortit les anneaux d'un sortilège de lévitation. Tour à tour, les personnes que les deux amoureux avaient choisies comme parrains et marraines, jetèrent des sortilèges de protection de leurs crus sur les anneaux. Quand se fut finit, Draco remit les anneaux sur le coussin blanc qu'il tenait et l'approcha du fondateur. Salazar pointa sa baguette et une lumière blanche les éblouir. Avec un sourire, le blond se mit à la place de Serpentard et mit le cousin entre Alysson et Tom.

« Avec cet anneau, je fais de toi ma femme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. » S'écria le jeune Riddle en mettant la bague à la main de sa femme.

L'adolescente ne décrocha pas son regard du sien et répéta à son tour les mots demandés.

« Avec cet anneau, je fais de toi mon mari, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

Salazar eu un grand sourire et les déclara officiellement mariés. Tom enlaça ses doigts à ceux de la Gryffondor et l'embrassa tendrement sous les flashes et les cris de joie. Alysson leva la tête vers le ciel et pu voir des pétales de fleur blanches tomber comme des confettis. Les invités maintenant debout, les félicitèrent en souriant, pendant que les chaises disparaissaient pour laisser place à une piste de danse.

« Est-ce que madame Riddle voudrais bien m'accorder cette danse ? » Demanda le mage noir avec un grand sourire.

« Avec joie, monsieur Riddle. » Répondit l'adolescente en riant.

Elle se colla contre lui et entoura son cou de ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux avec une main.

« J'adore t'avoir contre moi. » Murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Alysson pouffa de rire.

« Une chance qu'ils ont été assez gentils pour nous mettre un slow. » Répondit-elle en riant.

Front contre front, ils continuèrent à danser.

« Je t'aime » Murmura le plus vieux à la fin de la danse.

La rouge et or l'embrassa tout doucement avec un sourire de collé sur les lèvres.

« Je vous pris de me pardonner, mais est-ce que je pourrais danser avec cette adorable jeune fille ? » S'écria la voix du plus vieux des Malefoy.

Tom lui fit un clin d'œil et la laissa au bon soin de leurs amis.

« Alors, madame Riddle, comment avez-vous trouvé la cérémonie ? » Demanda-t-il en riant.

« J'avoue être restée surprise en voyant que Salazar serait le mage en question et j'avoue encore une fois ne pas comprendre comment il a réussi à redevenir en chair et en os. » Répondit-elle en regardant le fondateur entouré d'adulte le questionnant.

« Tom a fait un rituel pour le faire revenir pendant quelques heures. Salazar est apte à faire des mariages et ton mari a préféré que ce soit lui plutôt que Dumbledore. »

Alysson éclata de rire, comprenant pourquoi son amoureux n'avait pas voulu de Dumbledore à son mariage. Avec un sourire, elle abandonna Alexander à Narcissa qui voulait danser avec le blond et s'approcha de Salazar.

« Dit-moi Sal, est-ce que nous pourrons te faire revenir une autre fois ? » Questionna l'adolescente.

Le fondateur eu un petit rire et fit un signe de négation.

« Malheureusement, le rituel est très compliqué et il faut avoir une très bonne raison de le faire, sinon il ne fonctionnera pas. Comme le mariage de mon descendant du sang et de ma descendante par la magie est très important, nous l'avons réussi. »

La jeune fille eu une moue boudeuse et prit la main du fondateur pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

« Puisque c'est la seul fois où je pourrai te tenir dans mes bras, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de danser avec moi. » dit-elle suppliante.

Salazar éclata de rire et la fit tourner avant de poser une main sur sa hanche pour la faire danser.

« Bien sur que non. Je crois même que ma journée aurait été gâchée si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé. » Répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Pendant toute la soirée, les nouveaux mariés furent beaucoup demandés pour les danses et Alysson fut heureuse d'avoir du repos pendant le festin. Deux mains lui cachèrent les yeux et elle eue un sourire en entendant la voix de son ami.

« Devine qui c'est !!! »

Enlevant les mains de devant ses yeux, l'adolescente se tourna rapidement pour sauter dans les bras de Viktor Krum.

« Je suis contente de te voir Vick ! » S'écria-t-elle.

L'homme haussa un sourcil moqueusement.

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écrit alors ? »

Devant le regard désolé de son amie, le Bulgare éclata de rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, en recevant l'invitation, j'ai compris que tu étais vraiment occupée. »

Le jeune homme se présenta et serra la main de Tom, qui venait de s'asseoir aux côtés de sa femme et ils commencèrent à manger. Le repas se déroula très bien et les invités riaient aux anecdotes que Tom, Alysson, Alexander et les Black racontaient sur leurs années d'études.

« Je vous jure ! Je dois même encore avoir des photos de ça. » S'écria Alexander en riant, racontant le moment où la nouvelle mariée c'était promener dans l'école avec les elfes de maisons.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je m'étais déguisée en elfes de maison. » Ricana l'adolescente en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Ou encore la journée ou nous avions tous décidés de répondre à d'autre nom. Je me souviens que Dumbledore n'avait vraiment pas aimé le cours, quand Susan avait répondu au nom de Alexander Malefoy. » S'écria le portrait de Maximilien en riant.

Tom et Alysson du couper le premier morceau du gâteau et les jumeaux Weasley demanda l'attention de tous quand il fit noir.

« Certain d'entre vous le savent peut-être, mais nous créons des farces et attrapes. » Commença George avec un sourire.

« Ce soir nous avons décidé d'offrir une nouveauté aux nouveaux mariés. » Continua Fred.

« Si vous voulez bien lever les yeux au ciel. » Terminèrent-ils ensembles.

Tout le monde observa le ciel et les rouquins lancèrent leurs feux d'artifices. Alysson eue un grand sourire en voyant son visage ainsi que celui de Tom apparaître dans le ciel, bientôt entourer d'un cœur rouge.


End file.
